Vergangene Zeiten
by Viechle
Summary: Nach ihrer Hochzeit machen Will und Elizabeth sich mit Jack zusammen auf den Weg nach England. Dort finden sie Dinge heraus, die ihrer aller persönliches Weltbild sehr verändern...
1. Prolog

_ up: 31.1.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! *g* Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
Ich hab mir vorgenommen, jeden Sonntag ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, da die ersten paar schon geschrieben sind, hab ich zur Not Schonfrist, und kann das hoffentlich einhalten ... *g* Wenn nicht, macht mir ein bisschen Dampf! *g* Der Prolog ist allerdings eine Ausnahme, der wird Samstags hochgeladen, aber das ist ja auch kein Kapitel ;)_  
  


* * *

  
  
**

Vergangene Zeiten

**  
  


**Prolog**

  
  
Hilflos musste sie der Haustür dabei zusehen, wie sie mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss geschlagen wurde.  
  
War das das Ende? War er für immer gegangen? Seine letzten Worte hallten noch immer in ihrem Kopf nach. 'Leb wohl' hatte er gesagt. Er würde nicht zurückkommen. Sie wusste es, aber sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben.  
  
Noch lange nachdem der Krach der zugeschlagen Haustür schon längst verklungen war, saß sie zusammengesunken auf dem Boden und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Minuten? Stunden? Hätte sie es jetzt sagen müssen, sie hätte es nicht gekonnt. Stattdessen plagte sie sich nun mit Selbstvorwürfen. Sie hätte es voraussehen können, sie hätte es verhindern können, alles hätte anders sein können. Aber es war zu spät. Welchen Sinn hatte ihr Leben jetzt noch?  
  
Das durch eine Tür gedämpfte Schreien eines kleinen Kindes drang an ihr Ohr. So gut es ihr gerade möglich war riss sie sich zusammen und trocknete ihre Tränen. Ihre Augen würden rot sein, aber es ließ sich nicht ändern.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, hinter der das Kind eigentlich schlafen sollte und setzte sich an das Bett ihres Sohnes.  
  
"Shhhh ist ja gut, alles ist gut, Mama ist hier, du hattest nur einen Alptraum." Ihr Kind fest an sich gedrückt, wiegte sie ihn so lange hin und her, bis das Schluchzen sich langsam einstellte und die Tränen trockneten. Vielleicht sollte sie es ihm besser jetzt gleich sagen, es aufzuschieben hätte keinen Sinn.  
  
"Hörst du deiner Mutter einen Moment zu?" Er hob sein Gesicht, sodass er sie mit seinen großen braunen Augen ansehen konnte, die denen seines Vaters so ähnlich waren.  
  
"Dein Vater ... er musste weg. Er ..." sie suchte fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung für das plözliche Verschwinden ihres Mannes. "Du weißt doch, dass er bei der Handelsmarine ist, nicht wahr?" Das unschuldige Kindergesicht schenkte ihr ein Nicken. "Sie haben ihn gerufen, er wird weit weg fahren müssen, für eine Weile. Für eine ziemlich lange Weile. Er hätte sich gerne von dir verabschiedet, aber der Aufruf kam sehr kurzfristig und er wollte dich nicht wecken. Er wird also für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht hier sein, das verstehst du doch, Will?"  
  
Ihr Sohn nickte wieder. Die Traurigkeit, die seine Mutter in diesen unschuldigen Augen zu erkennen glaubte, brach ihr fast das Herz. Wie musste ein zweijähriges Kind sich fühlen, wenn ihm plötzlich der Vater genommen wurde und es nicht einmal Zeit hatte, sich zu verabschieden? Aber gleichzeitig sagten ihr diese Augen noch etwas anderes: Ihr Leben hatte sehrwohl noch einen Sinn und der lag in genau diesem Moment in ihren Armen.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


* * *

  
  
Das hier war wie gesagt nur der Prolog, die Kapitel werden natürlich länger :-) Nur zur Beruhigung ;)  
  
Ich wäre über ein paar Reviews sehr dankbar! :-) 


	2. Der Anfang einer Reise

_up: 8.2.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! *g* Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
Sonntag! Neues Kapitel! *lol* Bisher scheint die ein-Kapitel-pro-Woche-Methode zu funktionieren, obwohl ja eine Woche noch nicht so das Kriterium ist, aber ich hoffe das tut sie auch weiterhin, warten wir es ab ;)_  
  


* * *

  
  
**

Der Anfang einer Reise

**  
  
"Ja, ich will!"  
  
Will glaubte, er müsse gleich platzen vor Freude, als er Elizabeths Stimme fest und überzeugend in der kleinen Kirche widerhallen hörte. Glücklich lächelte er sie an und sie erwiderte diese Geste, während der junge Pfarrer sie zu Mann und Frau erklärte.  
  
Kaum war das geschehen, konnte Will gar nicht schnell genug mit seiner frisch angetrauten Ehefrau die Kirche verlassen, um sie gleich darauf fest an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Konnte ein Mensch allein denn so viel Glück haben? Es schien wohl so.  
  
Später am Abend, die Feierlichkeiten hatte er endlich hinter sich gebracht, ging er für eine Weile zur Promenade und ließ sich dort auf eine Bank sinken. Er bleib jedoch nicht lange allein, sondern merkte bald, dass Elizabeth neben ihn getreten war und sich wortlos ebenfalls niederließ.  
  
Will legte einen Arm um seine Frau und sie schmiegte sich verträumt an ihn. "Wie fühlt man sich als Mrs. Turner?" murmelte er ihr leise ins Ohr. "Gut ... sehr gut um genau zu sein." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals, der ihn am ganzen Körper erzittern ließ.  
  
Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas, bis Elizabeth sich aufrichtete. "Geht es dir eigentlich gut? Du wirkst so abwesend..."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, mich bedrückt gar nichts. Nicht wirklich. Ich wünsche mir nur schon seit längerem, England wiederzusehen. Das Grab meiner Mutter zu besuchen, zu sehen, ob einige alten Freunde noch leben, solche Dinge, weißt du?" Elizabeth nickte und setzte zu einer Antwort an, zu der sie jedoch nicht mehr kam, weil sich just in diesem Moment leise Schritte näherten. In der Dunkelheit des Abends konnte man eine sich nähernde Silhouette erkennen. Eine sehr bekannte Silhouette mit einem ebenso bekannten leicht torkelnden Gang.  
  
"Jack!" Will sprang auf und Elizabeth tat es ihm gleich. Jack bewegte sich auf beide zu, bleib dann aber ein paar Schritte vor ihnen stehen und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
  
"Hübsch! Wirklich hübsch!" stellte er dann fest. "Aber ich hätte wirklich erwartet, dass ihr mich zur Hochzeit einladen würdet!" "Weißt du, Jack, wir konnten dich nicht erreichen. Der Nachrichtendienst für Schiffe ist noch nicht sonderlich ausgefeilt." erklärte Will die Situation. Sie hatten wirklich versucht, ihn zu finden, aber er war immer genau dort gewesen, wo sie nicht gesucht hatten, bis sie es schließlich enttäuscht aufgegeben hatten.  
  
"Aber sag bloß nicht, dass es Zufall ist, dass du gerade heute hier auftauchst!" Mischte sich jetzt auch Elizabeth lächelnd ein. Jack legte den Kopf schief. "Nein, nicht wirklich! Wisst ihr, es gibt Gerüchte! Und Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell! Und wenn es ein solches sich schnell verbreitendes Gerücht gibt, könnt ihr sicher sein, dass Captain Jack Sparrow, sofern ihn dieses spezielle Gerücht interessiert, über kurz oder lang ganz sicher davon erfährt! Und wenn es um eine Hochzeit geht, dann interessiert sich Captain Jack Sparrow ganz sicher für dieses ganz spezielle Gerücht! Und so bin ich hier!" Er breitete in einer präsentierenden Geste die Arme aus und ließ ein verwegenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.  
  
Die beiden frisch Verheirateten ließen gleichzeitig ein verstehendes "aaaah" vernehmen.  
  
"Eure Gastfreundschaft ist auch nicht die Beste! Starrt mich nicht so an, gebt mir was zu trinken, ich hab auch nicht ewig Zeit!" forderte er sie auf und setzte sich gleichzeitig in seiner gewohnten Gangart in Bewegung. Kopfschüttelnd folgten Will und Elizabeth dem Piraten, um ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Mrs. Grays Gedächtnis war auch nicht mehr das, was es einmal gewesen war. Wo hatte sie nur ihr gutes Kleid gelassen? Morgen würde die Hochzeit ihrer Nichte stattfinden und sie fand ihr Kleid nicht. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken und fragte sich, ob es in diesem Haus noch einen Ort gab, an dem sie es noch nicht gesucht hatte.  
  
Aber einfach weg sein konnte es doch nicht. Hilflos ließ sie ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen, bis sie plötzlich an einer alten Kiste hängen blieben, die schon so lange an diesem Ort stand, dass Mrs. Gray sich ihrer Anwesenheit gar nicht mehr bewusst gewesen war.  
  
In der Hoffnung, ihr Kleid könne sich darin befinden, öffnete sie die alte Kiste und - sie traute ihren Augen kaum - es befand sich tatsächlich darin. Erleichtert hob sie es heraus und legte es sorgfältig über dem Bett aus, bevor sie sich wieder der Kiste widmete. Sie wollte den Deckel schon schließen, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den übrigen Inhalt fiel.  
  
Vorsichtig fischte sie ein paar der Gegenstände heraus. Es waren die Sachen, die sie nach dem Tod ihrer Nachbarin an sich genommen hatte. Wenn Mrs. Gray daran dachte, wie diese schleichende Krankheit die arme Frau langsam hatte dahinsiechen lassen... sie war so eine hübsche junge Frau gewesen.  
  
In der Absicht, die wenigen Dinge vor ihrem Mann zu verstecken, der mit Sicherheit darauf bestanden hätte, sie zu verkaufen, hatte sie alles in dieser Kiste verstaut und ihr Kleid darüber gelegt, um es wie eine einfache Kleiderkiste erscheinen zu lassen.  
  
Aber jetzt, da ihr eigener Mann ebenfalls schon seit einigen Jahren tot war, ergab es keinen Sinn mehr, das Kleid noch hier aufzubewahren. Sie hatte es seit Jahren nicht mehr gebraucht. Es hatte einfach keine festlichen Anlässe mehr gegeben.  
  
So in Erinnerungen versunken betrachtete sie die ehemaligen Habseligkeiten ihrer - ja, wie wollte man es nennen? Sie glaubte, guten Gewissens sagen zu können, dass sie Freundinnen gewesen waren.  
  
Die Kiste enthielt nur wenige Dinge die materiellen Wert besaßen. Es waren eher Gegenstände, die mit persönlichen Erinnerungen verbunden waren. Und zwischen ihnen befand sich ein in Leder eingebundenes verstaubtes Buch. Es war unauffällig und trug keine Beschriftung, ein einfaches Buch. Mrs. Gray öffnete es und überflog die ersten paar Zeilen.  
  
Es war ein Tagebuch! Das Tagebuch ihrer Freundin. Instinktiv wollte sie das Buch wieder zuklappen. Es ging sie nichts an, was darin stand, es hatte ihrer Nachbarin gehört, und ein schlechtes Gewissen befiel sie bei dem Gedanken, sie zu lesen.  
  
Aber die nächsten Zeilen zogen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sie begann, weiterzulesen, ihr Gewissen beiseite schiebend.  
  
Konnte das möglich sein? Wenn das wahr war, was hier stand, hatte es große Bedeutung für das Leben einer Person, die Mrs. Gray sehr lieb gewonnen hatte. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn niemand davon erfuhr ...   
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"Also, Jack, wo hast du dich die ganze Zeit versteckt?" In Wills Stimme war die Spur eines Vorwurfs zu hören, gleichzeitig aber auch Belustigung.  
  
"Ich? Oh, überall. Ich habe mir ein paar Ecken der Karibik etwas genauer angeschaut. Bisher hatte ich dazu ja nicht die Gelegenheit, weil man mir mein Schiff genommen hatte!" Er kniff die Augen zusammen, bei der Erinnerung, grinste aber dann gleich wieder. "Nur hierher wollte ich vorerst nicht kommen, da war die Gefahr zu groß, eurem verehrten Commodore über den Weg zu laufen."  
  
Will seufzte. "Du hast wenigstens ein Schiff, ich könnte eins brauchen." Jack legte überrascht den Kopf schief und auch Elizabeth sah ihren Mann verwundert an. "Wozu brauchst du ein Schiff, Junge?"  
  
In das Gesicht des Angesprochenen schlich sich ein verträumter Ausdruck. "England. Ich würde so gerne einmal meinen Geburtsort wiedersehen. Aber die Passage könnte ich nicht bezahlen, schon gar nicht für zwei Personen." Verliebt zog er Elizabeth an sich, während er im Stillen wie schon so oft seine gesellschaftliche Stellung verfluchte.  
  
Jack hob die Augenbrauen. "England?" Will nickte. "England." "Ooooh!" Jack breitete überschwänglich die Arme aus. "Ich wollte schon immer mal nach England! Wann geht's los?"  
  
Auf den doppelten verständnislosen Blick, der ihm nun entgegen gebracht wurde, hin verdrehte er die Augen und begann dann, seinen Gedankengang etwas genauer zu erklären. "Also ihr Turteltäubchen, wie du so schön festgestellt hast, Will, ich habe ein Schiff! Ich will nach England, eine Idee auf die ihr mich wie gesagt gerade gebracht habt, und ihr wollt auch nach England! Also, was schließen wir daraus? Wir fahren zusammen nach England! Auf meinem Schiff!"  
  
Will und Elizabeth sahen erst sich gegenseitig und dann Jack an. War der Mann jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"Mein Gott Elizabeth, was um alles in der Welt hast du da rein gepackt?" Will ächzte unter dem Gewicht des Koffers, den er gerade auf die Pearl zu bringen versuchte. Seine hübsche Frau zerrte derweil an einem anderen Koffer herum, der sich aber nicht von der Stelle bewegen lassen wollte, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte.  
  
Jack stand derweil an der Reling seines Schiffs und beobachtete das Schauspiel amüsiert. Hatte er den beiden nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht viel mitzunehmen brauchten? An Bord der Pearl brauchte man weder besonders schöne Kleider, noch Schmuck, noch sonstigen Schnickschnack, aber Elizabeth hatte seiner fachmännischen Empfehlung nicht vertraut. Aber so lange die Pearl von diesem scheinbar doch beachtlichen Gewicht an Gepäck nicht versank, sollte es ihm recht sein.  
  
"Jack, kannst du mir nicht mal ein bisschen helfen!" "Junge, nach acht Jahren als Schmied sollte man doch meinen, dass du mittlerweile genug Muskeln hast, um einen einfachen Koffer auf ein Schiff zu tragen!" Jack bewegte sich in Wills Richtung und hob den Koffer am vorderen Ende ein wenig an, musste allerdings sofort feststellen, dass dieses Ding wirklich nicht gerade zur leichten Sorte gehörte.  
  
Gemeinsam schafften sie dann jedoch trotzdem den Ballast - denn etwas anderes war es aus Jacks Sicht nicht - unter Deck und gingen dann wieder nach draussen, um Elizabeths zweiten Koffer zu holen, den sie mittlerweile doch um vollständige zwei Zentimeter von der Stelle gezogen hatte.  
  
Dieses Exemplar hier war ja noch schwerer! Will fragte sich ernsthaft, was Elizabeth da wohl eingepackt hatte. Ihm fiel partout nichts aus ihrem oder seinem Besitz ein, dass ein solches Gewicht aufweisen konnte, es sei denn sie hätte seinen Amboss eingepackt, was er dann aber doch ernsthaft bezweifelte.  
  
Schließlich waren dann doch alle drei prall gefüllten Koffer an Bord, sodass Jack erleichtert seine Mannschaft anweisen konnte, endlich abzulegen. Was hatte er sich damit nun wieder angetan?  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


* * *

  
  
Seht ihr, länger! *lol*  
  
Reviewt doch bitte fleißig weiter ...! ;) Konsturktive Kritik? Versteht man alles? Oder anders gefragt, versteht man alles, was man verstehen soll? Weil gewisse Dinge soll man ja noch nicht peilen, aber man versteht schon, was passiert, oder? *lol* Würde mich sehr beruhigen ... *gg*  
  
**Stoffpferd:** Ich würde doch nie meine HdR Story vernachlässigen, wo denkst du hin ;) Ich geh mir jedenfalls Mühe, dass es nicht passiert *lol*  
  
**Megchen:** Das sollte man ja erst auch denken :) Wenigstens denken die Leute mal dass, wovon ich will, dass sie es denken *rofl* Des is eindeutig ein Fortschritt ... *g*  
  
**Soulsister:** Weiterschreiben und weiter hochladen is was anderes ;) Weiterschreiben tu ich mehr grade... *g* (Meine Gammatik is heut net so besonders *lol*) aber Kapitelchen gibts immer Sonntags *g* 


	3. Damals

_up: 15.2.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! *g* Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
On it goes *g*_  
  


* * *

  
  
**

Damals

**  
  
"Ihr wollt zusammen in einem Zimmer schlafen?" Jack sah Will und Elizabeth gespielt entsetzt an.  
  
Will runzelte die Stirn. "Dir dürfte nicht entgangen sein, dass wir verheiratet sind, Jack!" sein Gegenüber grinste süffisant. "Und du musst das natürlich ausnutzen, wie?"  
  
Wills Gesichtsausdruck verfärbte sich zu einem gut sichtbaren rot, wobei aber nicht erkennbar war, ob aus Peinlichkeit oder Ärger, wahrscheinlich aber aus einer Mischung von beidem. Elizabeths gernervtes Verdrehen der Augen im Hintergrund ignorierten beide Männer.  
  
Jack, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen beim Anblick von Wills Gesichtsausdruck, öffnete mit einer leichten Verbeugung eine Tür und winkte das Ehepaar hinein. "Extra große Kabine für unsere Ehrenpassagiere. Es gibt nur ein kleines Bett, aber nach dem zu urteilen, was ich hier grade gesehen habe, werdet ihr das wohl nicht sonderlich schlimm finden!" erklärte er mit betont neutraler Stimme, was Wills Gesicht, das sich gerade wieder normalisiert hatte, dazu veranlasste, sich erneut mit einem leichten Rotschimmer zu schmücken.  
  
Wortlos betrat er an Jack vorbei die Kabine und Elizabeth folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd, aber gleichzeitig mit amüsiert blitzenden Augen. Das konnte noch heiter werden ...  
  
Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, blieb sie zuerst stehen und sah sich um. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es auf der Pearl so etwas wie Passagierkabinen überhaupt gab. Man lernte eben nie aus.  
  
Ihre beiden Augenbrauen schossen synchron in die Höhe, als ihr Blick auf das Bett fiel. Es war tatsächlich klein. Es war wohl für eine Person gedacht und diese würde auch bequem darin Platz finden, aber bei zwei Personen würde man schon etwas zusammenrücken müssen. Aber Jack hatte tatsächlich Recht damit, dass ihr diese Tatsache nicht sonderlich viel ausmachte.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die hier überhaupt Kabinen haben ..." hörte sie Will murmeln und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Hatten sich ihre Gedankengänge schon so sehr aneinander angepasst?  
  
Er sah sie fragend an, aber sie winkte ab und er gab sich damit zufrieden, obwohl er sich wunderte, was an dieser Bemerkung so lustig gewesen war.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Jack stand an Deck und beobachtete den Landstreifen, der langsam näher kam. Wenig später gab er den Befehl zum Anlegen, der dann auch prompt ausgeführt wurde.  
  
Dicht hinter ihm tauchte Will auf und besah sich die Umgebung. Jack konnte beobachten, wie er die Stadt wiedererkannte und daraufhin die Stirn runzelte. "Was willst du in Tortuga?" "Was glaubst du! Unsere Rumvorräte sind nahezu erschöpft, wir müssen uns erst neu eindecken! Klar soweit?" erklärte er ihm, bevor er den jungen Mann einfach stehen ließ und an Land ging. Zurück blieb ein verdutzter Will, der sich wieder einmal fragte, wie verrückt dieser Mann eigentlich war. Betrank er sich etwa auch auf seinem eigenen Schiff? Wie oft und wie sehr? Er glaubte, dass er es lieber gar nicht wissen wollte, verspürte aber gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass er unter diesen Umständen vielleicht doch besser in Port Royal geblieben wäre...  
  
Weniger Stunden später kehrte Jack mit seiner Mannschaft zurück. Alle miteinander mühten sich damit ab, eine beachtliche Anzahl schwerer Fässer an Bord zu rollen. Elizabeth und Will beobachteten das Spektakel kopfschüttelnd. Es war wirklich nicht zu fassen.  
  
Jack grinste ihnen unschuldig zu, bevor er die Rumfässer im Bauch des Schiffes verstaute, besser gesagt verstauen ließ, und wieder ablegte.  
  
Was die beiden wohl jetzt von ihm dachten würde ihn interessieren. Wahrscheinlich nahmen sie an, dass er sich jeden Tag hemmungslos betrinken und dann den Weg nicht mehr finden würde. Wenn sie das dachten, dann dachten sie gerade ziemlich falsch. Oh ja, betrinken würde er sich, das war anzunehmen, aber es war auf keinen Fall so, dass er in diesem Zustand das Schiff versenken oder sich versegeln würde. Sowas passierte ihm nicht, das würden diese beiden Landratten schon noch merken! Er war schließlich Captain Jack Sparrow!  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Die Dunkelheit hatte sich wie eine schleichende Krankheit über den Ozean gelegt.  
  
Alles war ruhig. Die See schlug nur kleine Wellen, sogar schwächer als es normal gewesen wäre, der Wind blies stark genug um die Pearl in einer angemessenen Geschwindigkeit voran zu bringen, aber nicht so stark, dass man sich Sorgen darum machen müsste, Gegenstände an Bord durch die Kraft dieser bewegten Luft verlieren zu müssen.  
  
Die Luft war klar, kein Fetzen Nebel was zu sehen, der Himmel war wolkenlos, ließ deshalb aber auch zu, dass die Wärme des Tage entwich und über dem Meer eine angenehme Kühle herrschte, die durch den Wind noch verstärkt wurde.  
  
Die Segel blähten sich gleichmäßig und trieben das Schiff damit stetig voran. Ohne die Zuhilfenahme der Ruder erreichte das Schiff zwar nicht seine vollständige Geschwindigkeit, doch auch ohne sie war diese recht beachtlich. Jetzt, in der frühen Nacht, waren jedoch nicht alle Segel in Benutzung, sodass die Black Pearl in einer für die Tageszeit angemessenen Geschwindigkeit dahintrieb.  
  
Jack hatte sich am Bug postiert und überwachte alles, was auf und mit seinem Schiff passierte nicht ohne eine gehörige Portion Stolz. Er hatte ein wunderbares Schiff, das schnellste Schiff der Karibik. Er war der festen Überzeugung dass es zudem auch noch das schönste Schiff war, dass die Meere in der Karibik jemals besegelt hatte.  
  
Eigentlich konnte er es Barbossa nicht verdenken, dass er dieses Schiff gewollt hatte. Nein, er konnte es sogar verstehen. Sehr gut verstehen. Aber nicht zulassen. Er war immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er sein Schiff eines Tages zurückbekommen würde, und er hatte es bekommen. Er hatte bekommen, was er verdiente, genauso wie Barbossa. Er hatte genau das verdient, was mit ihm passiert war.  
  
Jack ballte die Fäuste, wenn er an die Meuterei von damals dachte. Trotz allem, was passiert war, war ihm dieses Ereignis noch unverändert im Gedächtnis geblieben, als wäre es gestern passiert. Jedes Wort was gesagt worden war konnte er sich noch genau ins Gedächtnis rufen. Er erinnerte sich an den Ausdruck in den Augen seiner damaligen Crew, an jeden Einzelnen. Oh ja, er erinnerte sich ganz genau. Und er wünschte sich, die Erinnerung würde verblassen, aber den Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht.  
  
Die gnadenlosen Augen, die ihm entgegengesehen hatten, die hämischen Grinsen auf den Gesichtern seiner früheren Crew, das alles hatte ihn doch mehr getroffen als er gezeigt hatte oder jemals zugeben würde. Ja, er war Pirat und ja, sie alle waren Piraten gewesen, aber er hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass zwischen ihnen allen eine Art geheimes Bündnis bestand, vielleicht war es Vertrauen, vielleicht auch nur Zweckmäßigkeit gewesen. Aber er hatte gedacht, dass es da gewesen war. Er schien sich getäuscht zu haben und diesen Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal machen.  
  
Zumindest teilweise war er entschädigt worden, er hatte jetzt die beste Crew, die er je gehabt hatte. Auf den ersten Blick mochten sie alle vielleicht etwas merkwürdig wirken, aber es waren ausnahmslos Leute, bei denen er sich vorstellen konnte, dass er ihnen vielleicht einmal wieder vollständig vertrauen könnte, so schwer ihm das mittlerweile auch fiel.  
  
Genauso gut wie an die abweisenden Gesichter erinnerte er sich an den Blick von Bill Turner, der ihm still gesagt hatte, dass er ihm verzeihen solle, dafür, dass er es nicht hatte verhindern können. Jack hatte ihm nie einen Vorwurf daraus gemacht.  
  
Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich gewesen, Stiefelriemen Bill und er, dieser Mann war der einzige Gewesen, bei dem dieses Vertrauen, an das Jack geglaubt hatte, wirklich bestanden hatte. Auf ihn hatte er sich immer verlassen können, aber auch das war nun schon lange vorbei.  
  
Jack seufze. Barbossa hatte wirklich alles zerstört, was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte. Innerlich hatte sich das alles in ihn hineingefressen und verzweifelt gemacht, doch äußerlich hatte er das nie jemanden merken lassen. Mit seiner Art hatte er das immer überspielen können. Man könnte meinen, dass es jetzt nicht mehr nötig war, aber das stimmte nicht. Dieser Verrat hatte ihn vorsichtig gemacht und ihn gelehrt, an der Aufrichtigkeit jedes Menschen zu zweifeln. Nicht, dass Piraten aufrichtig wären, das war er schließlich auch nicht, aber dennoch ...  
  
Er drehte sich nicht um, als er merkte dass jemand auf ihn zutrat und sich dann neben ihn an die Reling lehnte. Es war Will, der, genau wie Jack, eine Weile schweigend das in der Dunkelheit liegende Meer betrachtete. Seine Augen schienen dabei nach innen zu sehen, er sah wirklich so aus, als nähme er überhaupt nicht aktiv wahr, was sich seinen Augen darbot.  
  
Tatsächlich beschäftigte ihn schon seit einiger Zeit etwas. Er wollte etwas wissen und Jack war der einzige, der ihm seine Frage zufriedenstellend beantworten konnte, wenn er es denn wollte. Eine Weile hatte Will mit sich kämpfen müssen, um ihn danach zu fragen, aber schließlich hatte er sich dazu durchringen können, nach oben zu gehen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Der Wissensdrang war einfach zu groß.  
  
"Erzähl mir was über meinen Vater." sagte er leise. Jack sah ihn überrascht an. "Über Bill?" Will nickte.  
  
Eine kurze Weile sagte Jack nichts, stattdessen verlor sich sein Blick irgendwo am Horizont, dort hin, wo Will ihm nicht folgen konnte. Doch dann begann er doch langsam, zu erzählen. Leise und ernst, wie es eigentlich gar nicht seine Art war, aber er hatte gerade einfach nicht die Nerven dazu, etwas zu spielen.  
  
"Du weißt sehr wenig über ihn, richtig? Du weißt, dass er Pirat war. Er konnte sehr gut mit seinen Waffen umgehen, mit dir hätte er es mühelos aufnehmen können, das wirst du von ihm geerbt haben." Er grinste kurz bei der Erinnerung an seinen eigenen Schwertkampf mit Will, bevor er weiterredete. "Er sah aus wie du, hatte die selben braunen Augen, die du hast. Er hatte sie von seiner Mutter."  
  
Jack hielt kurz inne, bevor er fortfuhr. "Er war Pirat, ja, aber ein Mann, der sich immer sehr für die Leute eingesetzt hat, die ihm etwas bedeutet haben. Das weißt du auch schon." Der junge Mann neben ihm nickte, sagte aber nichts. "Allgemein würde ich ihn als humorvoll bezeichnen ... er war auch kein schlechter Trinker." Wieder grinste Jack, als er sich an Anekdoten erinnerte, die Will lieber nicht wissen wollte.  
  
"Vielleicht interessiert es dich auch, warum alle ihn Stiefelriemen nannten. Er hatte, sagen wir mal, einen Tick. Er hat sich nicht mit einfachen normalen Stiefelriemen zufrieden gegeben. Für ihn mussten diese Dinger immer irgendwie auffallen. Meistens hat er einfach bunte Riemen gekauft oder sie nachträglich eingefärbt. Man kann sagen, dass es schon fast eine Art Hobby von ihm war. alle, mich eingeschlossen, fanden das ein bisschen lächerlich und daraufhin haben wir ihm dann diesen Spitznamen verpasst."  
  
Will runzelte die Stirn. Was man nicht alles interessantes über seinen Vater erfahren konnte. "Er hatte bunte Stiefelriemen?" "So ist es. Das war dein Vater wie er leibte und lebte." erklärte Jack ihm.  
  
"Als Kind hatte er immer davon geträumt, wirklich zur Handelsmarine zu gehen, so wie man dir es erzählt hat, und sich dort hochzuarbeiten." "Warum hat er es nicht getan?" "Oh, er hat es ja getan! Er war dort, zwar nicht lange, aber er war es. Er hatte Probleme mit Autoritäten, die absoluten Gehorsam verlangen, das hat er nicht ausgehalten. Ich hab ihm angeboten, zu meiner Crew auf die Pearl zu kommen und er hat zugestimmt." Jack zuckte die Schultern. "Ja, so war das."  
  
"Du kanntest ihn schon als Kind?" Will war ehrlich überrascht. "Oh ja. Wir sollten vielleicht jetzt rein gehen, es wird kühl."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Jack unter Deck. Will folgte ihm langsam, weil er nachdachte. Täuschte er sich, oder war Jack ihm gerade ausgewichen? 

~ ~ ~

  
  
Für den Rest der Reise schnitten weder Will noch Jack das Thema ein weiteres Mal an.  
  
Stattdessen machte Jack seinen Vorsatz war und begann, gemeinsam mit seiner Crew, langsam die Rumvorräte zu dezimieren. Elizabeth und Will beobachteten diesen Vorgang aufmerksam, bemerkten jedoch nie, dass Jack zu betrunken war, um sein Handeln und Sprechen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben.  
  
Die ganze Fahrt dauerte etwa eine Woche länger als geplant, doch schließlich kamen sie doch an ihrem Ziel an. An diesem Tag, es war später Nachmittag, stand Elizabeth am Bug der Pearl und beobachtete die Küste, der sich die Pearl langsam näherte. Sie hatte Jack gefragt, ob er mittlerweile einen neuen Kompass hatte und er hatte verneint. Umso mehr verwunderte es sie jetzt, dass sie tatsächlich England erreicht hatten. Prinzipiell war das ja noch nicht sicher, dieser Landstreifen konnte von ihrer jetzigen Perspektive her alles sein, aber es war zweifellos Land. Ein sehr gutes Zeichen.  
  
Wenige Stunden später legte die Pearl im Hafen von Southhampton an. Will wollte sofort weiterfahren zu seinem Heimatort, aber Jack hieß ihn zu bleiben, bis alles gerichtet war, sodass er mitkommen konnte.  
  
Schließlich war auch das erledigt und man mietete sich eine Kutsche, deren Fahrer vor Schreck tellergroße Augen bekam, als er Elizabeths Koffer sah. Endlich hatte man diese jedoch auch untergebracht und so fuhren ein Pirat, ein junger Waffenschmied und seine Frau wenig später in die Richtung von Wills Heimatort.  
  
Dieser stellte sich als kleiner heraus, als sowohl Elizabeth als auch Jack es sich vorgestellt hatten. Einige kleine Häuser standen im ländlichen Stil beieinander und strahlten eine Atmosphäre von Frieden und Idylle aus.  
  
Rundherum erhob sich eine leichte Hügellandschaft, vollständig begrünt, teilweise mit naturgewachsenen Bäumen, teilweise mit künstlich angepflanzstem Getreide, Obst und Gemüse. Das Dorf selbst befand sich in einer kleinen Senke. Der Anblick, den es bot, wenn man darauf zufuhr, ließ vermuten, dass dieses Fleckchen Erde genau das war, wo man sich zu leben wünschte, wenn man sich nach einem erfüllten Leben zur Ruhe setzen wollte.  
  
Die drei Reisenden fuhren hinein und Will diigierte den Fahrer zielsicher durch die wenigen Straßen zu einem bestimmten Haus. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Der größte Fortschritt, die hier stattgefunden hatte, war die Erneuerung des Schildes an der Haustür der Bäckerei.  
  
An seinem Ziel angekommen, entstieg Will der Kutsche, um damit Jack und Elizabeth den Anreiz zu geben, es ihm gleich zu tun. "Hier habe ich gewohnt, bis ich 12 war." erklärte Will seinen Mitreisenden, als sie alle drei vor dem Haus standen. Es war klein und strahlte eine gemütliche und häusliche Atmosphäre aus.  
  
Will warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Namensschild neben der Tür. 'Ambler' stand dort in großen geschwungenen Buchstaben in eine kleine Holztafel eingeritzt. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an die Zeit, als der Name Turner die gleiche Stelle geziert hatte. Natürlich war mittlerweile jemand anderes hier eingezogen. Es war absolut logisch, nur hatte er es sich nie wirklich bewusst gemacht.  
  
Er seufzte bei der Erinnerung an seine Kindheit hier, seine glückliche Kindheit, die nur davon überschattet gewesen war, dass sein Vater nicht bei ihm gewesen war. Zwölf Jahre seines Lebens hatte er in diesem Haus verbracht, bis seine Mutter an einer Krankheit gestorben war, die sie langsam hatte dahinsiechen lassen. Nach ihrem Tod hatte man ihm Geld gegeben, das wenige Geld seiner Mutter, das ihm als ihr Sohn zustand, um damit in die spanischen Kolonien zu fahren, wo er seinen Vater zu finden hoffte. Er war sich so verloren vorgekommen, als er zum ersten Mal allein in der Welt gewesen war. Er war um die halbe Welt gesegelt mit diesem Schiff. Beinahe wäre er an seinem Ziel nicht angekommen, sein Leben verdankte er nur dem glücklichen Umstand von Elizabeths scharfen Augen, die ihn auf einem Stück Holz im Wasser hatten treiben sehen.  
  
Neben ihm räusperte sich Jack, der wohl genug davon hatte, schweigend dazustehen und das Haus zu betrachten. Er konnte damit nichts anfangen, diese Wohnstätte befand sich auf dem Festland. Und auf was für einem. In diesem Dorf gab es wahrscheinlich nichtmal Rum! Er hätte welchem von der Pearl mitgenommen, wenn nicht Elizabeth die vollständige Ladekapazität der Kutsche mit ihren Koffern in Anspruch genommen hätte.  
  
Glücklicherweise befand man sich hier in Seenähe, sodass er im Ernstfall kurzfristig zur Perl würde zurückkehren und dort Rum würde holen können.  
  
Will schien jetzt realisiert zu haben, dass ausser ihm natürlich mit diesem Ort niemand irgendwelche Erinnerungen verband. Er wandte sich um und ging ein Haus weiter, wo er kurz das Namesschild betrachtete. Der Name darauf schien ihn scheinbar zufrieden zu stellen, denn er lächelte und klopfte an.  
  
Elizabeth trat einen Schritt näher. 'Gray' konnte sie als Namen auf dem Schild entziffern, dass schon ziemlich alt und dementsprechend unleserlich war. Gespannt warteten alle drei darauf, dass sich hinter der Tür etwas tun würde. Tatsächlich waren wenige Sekunden später langsame, schlürfende Schritte zu hören und kurz danach wurde ein Riegel zurückgeschoben und die Tür geöffnet.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


* * *

  
  
Ein bisschen Vorgeschichte! :-)  
  
Kommentare dazu? *g*  
  
**Megchen:** Das heißt ankles all the way ;-) komm aber ja aufs selbe raus *lol* Ja ich hab gemerkt, dass ich ihn zitiert habe, aber es hat grad so schön gepasst *gg* Och vielleicht hat Lizzy ja vor, sich in England niederzulassen, und damit Will sie da versorgen kann, braucht sie dann seinen Amboss! *rofl* Alles nicht so einfach ... *gg*  
  
**Stoffpferd:** Was in dem Tagebuch drin steht, kommt noch ... irgendwaaaaann ... *lol* Warts ab! ;) Was heißt hier Hochzeitnacht? *lol* Die Geschichte hat ein G Rating, also bitte! *gg* ICH bin ja net das Pornopony ;-P  
  
**Soulsister:** Here we are! Sonntag! juchu ;) Ich hab gradnoch ganz schnell probegelesen und jetzt hammers hier ... *präsentier*  
  
**Auryn:** nein ich will mir das nicht überlegen, ich zitiere hier kurz mal das Stoffl: "Ihr braucht ja auch Zeit zum reviewen!" (sinngemäß) *g* 


	4. Bücher und Grabsteine

_up: 22.2.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! *g* Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
On it goes *g*_  
  


* * *

  
  
**

Bücher und Grabsteine

**  
  
Die nun geöffnete Tür gab den Blick frei auf die Gestalt einer alten Frau. Sie stand leicht nach vorne gebeugt und hatte die Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt, als suche sie sich daran Halt. Ihr Gesicht war von einer Unmenge von Falten gezeichnet, die sie uralt erscheinen gelassen hätten, hätte sich in ihren Augen nicht eine jugendliche Wärme und Wachheit widergespiegelt.  
  
Ihre Kleidung entsprach der, die man von einer Frau aus der Arbeiterklasse in dieser Gegend erwartet hätte. Das dunkelbraune Kleid, was sie trug war zweifellos alt, denn die Farbe verblasste bereits, aber noch im guten Zustand. Über ihre Schultern breitete sich ein ebenfalls braunes Tuch, welches sie mit der freien Hand vorne zusammenhielt, um es nicht wegrutschen zu lassen. Alles in Allem machte sie den Eindruck einer gemütlichen alten Dame aus dem Dorf, die das Alter dazu zwang, sich nur noch innerhalb ihres Hauses aufzuhalten. Einzig die Augen passten nicht in dieses Bild und verrieten, dass sie jünger war, als ihr Gesicht vorgab.  
  
"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie freundlich und mit einer angenehmen Stimme, die Will sofort wiedererkannte. "Mrs. Gray? Erinnern Sie sich noch an mich? Ich bin William Turner!"  
  
Sie überlegte einen Augenblick, während sie Wills Gesicht betrachtete, aber dann öffnete sich ihr Mund in einem ausdruck des Erstaunens und aus ihren Augen sprach die pure Freude. "Will!" Lachend ließ er es zu, dass sie ihn herzlich umarmte und danach auf Armlänge von sich entfernt hielt. "Lass dich anschauen!" forderte sie ihn auf und usterte ihn von oben bis unten. "Groß bist du geworden! Und gut siehst du aus!"  
  
Ein Räuspern von Jack machte sie auf ihn aufmerksam. Neugierig betrachtete Mrs. Gray die beiden Begleiter Wills und wandte sich dann wieder an ihren früheren Nachbarn. "Wen hast du mitgebracht? Möchtest du mich nicht vorstellen?" Will bedeutete Jack, nach vorne zu kommen. "Das hier ist Jack Sparrow, ein guter Freund von mir." erklärte er.  
  
Jack verdrehte die Augen und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mein Name. Der Junge wird es nie lernen." Entschuldigend lächelte er Mrs. Gray an, als wäre Will ein Kind, das etwas falsch gemacht hatte und er der Vater, der sich für seinen Sohn entschuldigte.  
  
Beim Klang von Jacks Namen hielt die alte Dame einen Moment lang in der Bewegung inne, fand jedoch in Bruchteilen von Sekunden wieder zu ihrem vorherigen Lächeln zurück.  
  
Will verdrehte nun seinerseits die Augen und schob Jack ein Stück zur Seite. Liebevoll ergriff er Elizabeths Hand und zog sie neben sich. "Und das hier ist meine Frau Elizabeth!" Gespannt wartete er die Reaktion der alten Dame ab, die auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.  
  
Mrs. Gray stieß einen entzückten Laut aus und ergriff Elizabeths Hand, um sie heftig zu schütteln. "Mrs. Turner! Ich hätte ja nie geglaubt, dass ich die Ehefrau von meinem kleinen Will noch einmal kennenlernen würde! Als er hier weggefahren ist, war er ja gerade einmal zwölf! Und jetzt ist er wieder hier und hat eine Frau! Und eine so hübsche noch dazu!"  
  
Sie schien, als wolle sie noch weiterreden, aber dann stoppte sie sich selbst und griff sich an die Stirn. "Wo bin ich nur wieder mit meinen Gedanken! Jetzt lasse ich euch hier vor dem Haus stehen, kommt rein und setzt euch!" Ganz unbewusst war sie zum du übergegangen, in der Annahme, dass das bei Freunden von ihrem kleinen Will wohl berechtigt sei. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um und ging voraus, während die drei Ankömmlinge ihe folgten.  
  
"Mein kleiner Will?" fragte Elizabeth ihren Mann leise, aber mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Der nickte nur und lächelte hiflos. Sie kannte ihn eben nur aus der Zeit, als er klein gewesen war, was wollte man da machen?  
  
Sie wurden in eine gemütliche Küche geführt. Will fühlte sich sofort wieder heimisch und ließ sich neben Elizabeth am Tisch nieder. Jack tat es ihm nach, wobei er sich etwas unbehaglich fühlte. Er war nicht oft zu Gast in Küchen an Land, seine Welt war eher eine schwankende Kombüse. Noch dazu war hier alles in so penibler Ordnung, dass er sich davor scheute, etwas zu berühren, um ja nichts zu zerstören oder gar aus der Ordnung zu bringen. Seine Gewohnheit war es, Dinge da abzustellen, wo gerade Platz war, ob er sie danach wieder fand oder nicht. Das galt natürlich nicht für alle Dinge, seinen Hut, seinen Kompass, seine Pistole und sein Schwert trug er natürlich immer bei sich. Aber seine Kapitänskajüte auf der Pearl war das komplette Gegenteil zu diesem Raum. In einer Ordnung wie diesen fühlte er sich einfach nicht richtig wohl, so sehr er sich auch bemühte.  
  
"Ich werde euch gleich ein paar Zimmer fertig machen!" bemerkte Mrs. Gray und ließ Will damit aufhorchen. "Machen Sie sich doch keine Umstände, wir werden hier schon irgendwo eine Pension finden, wo wir ..." "Unsinn! Hier bleibt ihr!" Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und so waren eine Stunde später das Gästezimmer sowie ein Sofa im Wohnraum fertig gemacht. An Jack gewandt hatte Mrs. Gray entschuldigend erklärt, dass sie ansonsten keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihn unterzubringen, woraufhin er nur abgewinkt hatte. Schlafen konnte er überall und im Gegensatz zu einigen gewissen anderen Orten war ein Sofa wirklich komfortabel. Wirklich beruhigt war sie nicht gewesen, aber hatte sich dann trotzdem damit zufrieden gegeben.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief sehr ruhig, bestand hauptsächlich daraus, dass Will sich mit seiner alten Nachbarin über vergangene Zeiten unterhielt und Jack sich auf eine kleine Erkundungstour durch den Ort aufmachte, zu der Elizabeth ihn begleitete. Es interessierte sie brennend, wo ihr jetziger Mann aufgewachsen war.  
  
Viel gab es da nicht zu entdecken. Es gab das Übliche, alles was ein anständiger Ort eben brauchte: Eine Bäckerei, einen Schuster, eine Schneiderei und andere Geschäfte wie diese. Das interessanteste - Jacks Meinung nach - war die kleine Kneipe, die er nur zufällig entdeckte, weil sie unauffällig in einer Seitengasse versteckt lag. Im Stillen nahm er sich vor, diesen Ort bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einmal aufzusuchen. Elizabeth sagte er nichts von seinem Vorhaben, aber sie konnte es sich zusammenreimen. Die Blicke, die er dem Gebäude zugeworfen hatte, waren eindeutig genug gewesen.  
  
Am selben Abend kam er jedoch dazu nicht mehr, weil die restlichen Personen im Haus sich dazu entschlossen hatten, früh zu Bett zu gehen und er sich diesem Entschluss notgedrungen anschließen musste, da Mrs. Gray die haustür vor dem Schlafen gehen abzuschließen gewohnt war.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Will glaubte, der Erste zu sein, der am Morgen danach aufwachte. So leise wie möglich verließ er deshalb das Bett, um Elizabeth nicht zu wecken. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen traf er jedoch in der Küche Mrs. Gray an, die schon damit beschäftigt war, das Frühstück herzurichten. Fröhlich begrüßte sie ihn. Bei ihrem Anblick wunderte Will sich, wie sie in ihrem Alter noch so rüstig sein konnte, sie musste mittlerweile schon um die siebzig sein.  
  
"Junge, holst du mir bitte die Pfanne? Sie ist in dem Schrank draussen im Flur!" "Selbstverständlich!" Er öffnete die Küchentür und öffnete den bewussten Schrank. Darin fand er die Pfanne, nahm sie heraus, und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, als ihm etwas auffiel. Ein kleines unauffälliges Buch in einer Ecke liegend, halb verdeckt von einem Topf, aber dennoch teilweise sichtbar. Sich wundernd, was das sein konnte, fischte er es vorsichtig heraus und machte sich mit dem Buch und der Pfanne auf den Weg zurück in die Küche.  
  
Die Pfanne stellte er auf dem Tisch ab, das Buch behielt er in der Hand und besah es sich. Es war einfach, ohne Inschrift, nichts wies auf seinen Inhalt hin. "Was ist das?" fragte er und öffnete die erste Seite, um es gleich selbst herauszufinden. Zum Lesen kam er jedoch nicht, weil ihm das Buch vorher ziemlich grob aus der Hand gerissen wurde. "Nichts. Das ist gar nichts. Nur ein dummes altes Buch. Absolut nicht interessant für dich." Sie lächelte nervös und trug das Buch aus der Küche.  
  
Etwas verwundert sah Will ihr nach. So langweilig konnte ein Buch doch kaum sein, dass er es absolut nicht lesen durfte. Was hatte sie gesagt? Nicht interessant _für dich_? Hatte das Buch etwas mit ihm zu tun? Das leise Gefühl beschlich ihn, dass es für ihn sogar mehr als interessant wäre, wenn er den Inhalt des Buches lesen konnte. Seine Neugier war geweckt, es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er dieses Buch nicht finden und lesen konnte, zur Hälfte war er schließlich Pirat, da musste er doch eine Art angeborenen Spürsinn für Schätze haben. In diesem Fall eben einen eher unscheinbaren Schatz in Form von Papier und Buchstaben.  
  
Die alte Dame kehrte zurück, ohne Buch. Jeder Versuch von Wills Seite, sie darauf anzusprechen, scheiterte kläglich. Mehr oder weniger unauffällig lenkte sie jedes Mal das Thema in andere Bahnen, bis schließlich eine noch müde aussehende Elizabeth den Raum betrat und das Gespräch sich anderen Themen zuwandte.  
  
Da Jack keine Anstalten machte, aufzuwachen, entschlossen sich die anderen drei, schonmal zu frühstücken. Tatsächlich waren sie dann auch schon einige Zeit damit fertig, bevor der Pirat sich auch endlich erhob.  
  
Der Gedanke an dieses merkwürdige Buch ließ Will den ganzen Tag nicht mehr los. Er erzählte weder Elizabeth noch Jack davon und tat auch gegenüber Mrs. Gray so, als würde er die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen lassen, aber unauffällig schweiften seine Blicke immer wieder umher, wo immer im Haus er sich auch befand, immer in der Hoffnung, den unauffälligen Einband irgendwo zu entdecken. Ihm blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die alte Dame es nicht etwa verbrannt hatte.  
  
Kurz vor Mittag entschuldigte ihre Gastgeberin sich und begab sich in ihre Zimmer, sie musste noch einiges arbeiten. Seit ihr Mann gestorben war, war sie auf ihre eigene Arbeit als Schneiderin vollkommen angewiesen. Ihre Fähigkeiten waren nicht außergewöhnlich, aber sehr ordentlich und für die Menschen hier durchaus ausreichend, wie sie erklärt hatte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später verabschiedete Jack sich ebenfalls: Er wollte sich diese Kneipe genauer anschauen, auch wenn es gerade erst mittag war.  
  
Will, der ja nun mit Elizabeth allein war, erklärte ihr, dass er jetzt zum Friedhof gehen würde, zum Grab seiner Mutter, weshalb er ja unter anderem hergekommen war. Seine Frau brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, um sich zum Mitkommen zu entschließen.  
  
Wenig später standen sie vor dem eisernen Tor, welches den Eingang zur Gräberfläche darstellte. Einem Schild daran war zu entnehmen, dass es jeden Abend gegen 18 Uhr verschlossen und am nächsten Morgen um 8 Uhr wieder geöffnet wurde.  
  
Mit einem Ruck war das Tor geöffnet und die beiden Besucher betraten den Ort. Das obligatorische beklemmende Gefühl, von dem man auf Friedhöfen immer befallen wird, stellte sich fast augenblicklich ein. Elizabeth sah sich um. Angesichts der doch ziemlich kleine Größe des Ortes hätte sie auch einen dementsprechend kleinen Friedhof erwartet, aber dem war nicht so. Diese Stätte nahm eine beachtliche Fläche ein. Einen Umstand, den sie sich dadurch erklärte, dass das Dorf schon ziemlich alt und der Friedhof damit über die Jahrhunderte immer mehr gewachsen war.  
  
Die Gräber nahe am Eingang bestätigten die Vermutung: Die Grabsteine waren alt. Teilweise von tiefen Rissen durchzogen und mit Moos bewachsen, sodass man die Schrift darauf nicht mehr lesen konnte. Blumen wuchsen dort schon lange nicht mehr, nur noch Unkraut, welches ungezügelt quer über die Gräber wucherte. Der Gedanke, dass solch eine Fläche voll Unkraut das war, das auch von ihr einmal noch übrig bleiben würde, bedrückte Elizabeth und sie versuchte, diesen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen.  
  
Auch der Weg, der zwischen den Gräberreihen durch führte, war nicht der Neueste und Komfortabelste. Er war holperig, schmutzig und ebenfalls rissig.  
  
Bis zu den neueren Gräbern war es noch ein ziemliches Stück, was dadurch noch erschwert wurde, dass der Weg bergauf führte. Nach einer - wie es schien - Ewigkeit blieb Will stehen und sah sich suchend um. Es war so lange her und er war noch so jung gewesen, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wo das Grab seiner Mutter genau lag.  
  
Schließlich entschied er sich dazu, die Reihen abzulaufen und es zu suchen. Entgegen aller Erwartungen dauerte diese Prozedur nicht lange, schon bald war der Grabstein mit der Inschrift "Margaret Turner" gefunden. Das Grab erwies sich als sehr gut gepflegt - im Stillen dankte er Mrs. Gray dafür. Er würde ihr das nachher noch persönlich sagen.  
  
Elizabeth entschied sich dafür, ihn ein wenig allein zu lassen und wanderte recht ziellos zwischen den Grabsteinen, wobei sie die Namen las. Warum sie das tat, konnte sie selbst nicht recht sagen. Einige der Gräber waren außerordentlich gut gepflegt, anderen sah man an, dass keine Verwandten mehr da waren, oder sich einfach niemand mehr darum kümmerte.  
  
Hinter einem Grabstein lag ein Strauß kleiner Blumen, den der Wind wohl von dort heruntergeweht hatte. Elizabeth bückte sich und hob ihn auf, um ihn wieder auf dem Stein abzulegen. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich darüber, um den Namen von vorne lesen zu können, doch das war wohl für das alte Gestein zu viel. Der Stein machte ein dumpfes Geräusch und schien sich plötzlich zu bewegen. Dann, in einer unglaublichen Langsamkeit, begann er, sich nach hinten zu neigen, direkt auf Elizabeth zu.  
  
Diese starrte den Stein einen Moment lang nur perplex an, doch dann fiel er schneller und sauste auf ihre Beine zu. Mit einem spitzen Schrei sprang sie zur Seite, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die schwere Platte mit einem Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
  
Schwer atmend stand Elizabeth daneben und starrte auf den Stein, der beinahe ihre Beine zerschmettert hätte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bevor Will angerannt kam und sich entsetzt nach Elizabeth umschaute. Er fand sie und rannte zu ihr. Dann schaute er von ihr zu dem umgefallenen Stein und verstand sofort, was passiert war. Schnell nahm er seiner zitternde Frau in den Arm und wartete, bis sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte.  
  
Beide sahen auf den Namen, der in den Stein gemeißelt war. 'Anne Turner' stand dort. "Meine Großmutter." murmelte Will leise. "Die Mutter meines Vaters." Elizabeth schluckte. Sie war nie abergläubisch gewesen, bis zu der Geschichte mit den verfluchten Piraten, aber im Volksmund sagte man sich, dass es Unglück brachte, einen Grabstein umzustürzen, gewollt oder nicht. Außerdem war es ein merkwürdiger Zufall, dass sie gerade dieses Grab erwischt hatte.  
  
"Lass uns gehen." schlug Will ihr vor. Sie nickte nur dankbar und lief mit ihm zusammen den Weg wieder nach unten. Richtig entspannen konnte sie sich erst wieder, als Will das Friedhofstor hinter ihnen schloss.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


* * *

  
  
Das Buch, das Buch! ;) Jetzt hammers endlich mal in der Story drin, yeah *g* Any comments?  
  
Kommentare dazu? *g*  
  
**Megchen:** Ich hab mir da auch keine Gedanken drüber gemacht, aber ich dachte mir, wenn man was über Bill erzählt, muss man auch erzählen warum er so hieß und was intelligentes is mir daz unet eingefallen *lol* Öh ja, dann lies halt die vorigen Kapitel mehrmals, willst du die auswendig lernen? *misstrauisch guck* merkwürdig! ;)  
  
**Stoffpferd:** *lol* isch ja jut *feierlich gelob das pferdle nie wieder pornopony zu nennen* ich weiß aber auch net, wieso des bei anderen net auf solche Spitznamen rausläuft *gg* Es war ja net meine Idee ;-) Aber wenn du das rating anheben willst zugunsten der Hochzeitsnacht hat der Name doch was Wahres, oder? *fg* nein .. *g* aber ich hatte mal vor, ne vollkommen jugendfreie Story zu schreiben (abgesehen von dem 'Anleitungsunsinn' *lol*) und das hier ist das Zielobjekt ... ich kann ja irgendwann mal ein pwp schreiben über dieses öh .. Thema *gg* Aber dann heiß ich nachher Pornoviechle! aah! *lol* öööh ... irgendwie führt das hier grad ein bisschen ins nichts, ich halt besser meine Klappe *gg*  
  
**Soulsister:** Ich muss gucken! War das hier eher Elizabeth&Will? Naja, net wirklich, aber ich bemüh mich, dass da noch ein bisschen was kommt, ich mag das Pairing auch *gg* (sonst hätt ich sie gar net heiraten lassen! *grins*) *zu megchen schiel*  
  



	5. London

_up: 29.2.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! *g* Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
Gestern haben die Reviews nicht funktioniert, ich weiß nicht, ob es jetzt wieder geht, aber ich hoffe es doch stark! :) *mich über ff.net. aufreg* Heut gibts mal reale historische Ereignisse ... *lol* Ich hoffe, es kommt zeitlich in etwa hin, wenn nicht, sagt es mir ... ihr sehts ja dann *g*  
  
**Und: Wichtig! : Ich empfehle hiermit allen die (auch PotC) Story vom lieben Megchen mit dem schönen Titel "You thought you would know me", sehr lesenswert! Und Reviewenswert! *g* Lest es also mal, is bisher nur ein Kapitel, aber des is scho klasse! :) Leeeeeesen! (Aber nicht mir dabei abtrünnig werden, okay? ;-) )** (da siehst du was ich machen wollte, ich sagte ja, nix spektakuläres! ;)_  
  


* * *

  
  
**

London

**  
  
Elizabeth lag im Bett, auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt, und zeichnete mit der anderen Hand imaginäre Linien auf Wills nacktem Oberkörper. Der schien diese Zärtlichkeiten aber nicht einmal zu bemerken, oder wenn er es tat, zeigte er das durch keine Reaktion. Stattdessen starrte er gedankenverloren an die Zimmerdecke, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und sagte kein Wort.  
  
Erst als der Finger seiner Frau eine seiner Brustwarzen erreichte und diese vorsichtig umkreiste, reagierte er, indem er ihre Hand einfing. "Lass mich mal eine Weile nachdenken." bat er sie in einem Ton, der beinahe etwas bedauerndes an sich hatte.  
  
"Über die Sache auf dem Friedhof gestern? So schlimm war das nun auch wieder nicht..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Worüber dann?" wollte sie wissen.  
  
"Nichts wichtiges." Es klang gleichgültig. "Aber wichtiger als ich?" Endlich wandte er den Blick von der Zimmerdecke ihr zu, seine Augen verrieten Bestürzen. "Nein! Es könnte auf der Welt gar nichts geben, was mir wichtiger wäre als du!" erklärte er ihr mit aufrichtiger Ehrlichkeit in der Stimme. "Aber lass mir bitte noch ein paar Minuten."  
  
Elizabeth erhob sich. "Dann denk noch schön, vielleicht gibt es hier ja andere Leute, die mich nicht ignorieren." sagte sie etwas beleidigt, bevor sie die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss. Will spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, ihr nachzugehen, verwarf ihn aber dann wieder und legte sich wieder hin.  
  
Seine Gedanken drehten sich noch immer um dieses mysteriöse Buch. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob er Elizabeth davon hätte erzählen sollen aber ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er es nicht getan hatte.  
  
Er war sich immer sicherer, dass der Inhalt wichtig war, wichtig für ihn. Und nach Mrs. Grays Verhalten zu urteilen war diese Wichtigkeit wohl nicht gerade von positiver Natur. Aber was war es? Was war das überhaupt für ein Buch? Wer kam auf die Idee, etwas über ihn aufzuschreiben? Und vor allem: Wie kam Mrs. Gray an dieses Buch? Hatte sie es vielleicht sogar geschrieben?  
  
Sein Kopf drehte sich zum Fenster. Draussen trafen die Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe, wo sie aufgehalten wurden und sich von da an ihren Weg nur noch an dem kalten Glas entlang nach unten suchen konnten. Traurig tropften sie dann vom Fensterbrett ab, um dort auf die Sonne zu warten, die sie wieder dahin zurückholen würde, woher sie gekommen waren: In die Luft, nur um sich dort wieder zu Wolken zusammenzuschließen und ihre Reise erneut zu beginnen.  
  
Will sah zurück an die Decke, er hatte sich von den Tropfen zu sehr ablenken lassen. Wieder kreiste sein Bewusstsein um das schlichte kleine Buch, doch immer mehr setzte sich die Erkenntnis durch, dass der einzige Weg, seinen Inhalt zu erfahren, war, es zu lesen. Doch genau das war das Problem. Wo befand es sich zur Zeit? Hatte Mrs. Gray es nur versteckt, hatte sie es weggeworfen oder gar verbrannt? Er musste es wissen, vorher würde er keine Ruhe finden.  
  
Entschlossen stand er auf, zog sein Hemd wieder an und ging hinaus. Weder seine Frau, noch Jack, noch Mrs. Gray machten sich auf irgendeine Weise bemerkbar, aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass seine Gastgeberin sich vorhin erneut zum Arbeiten zurückgezogen hatte. Sie hatte den Wunsch geäußert, nicht gestört zu werden, aber es lag ganz an ihr, wie schnell er wieder ging, sie musste ihm nur sagen, wo das Buch war.  
  
Zielstrebig ging er auf die Tür zu, hinter der Mrs. Gray vor einigen Stunden verschwunden war. Tatsächlich konnte er, als er nahe genug herangekommen war, leises Summen hinter der Tür hören. Sie war also noch hier.  
  
Er klopfte an, trat jedoch ein, ohne auf Antwort zu warten. Mrs. Gray wandte sich ruckartig zu ihm um, entspannte sich aber wieder, als sie ihn sah. "Hast du mich erschreckt." lächelte sie. "Tut mir leid." antwortete er zerknirscht. "Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte Sie nur etwas fragen."   
  
"Also erstmal, Will, wir kennen uns doch nun schon so lange, du könntest dir also angewöhnen, du und Mary zu mir zu sagen." "In Ordnung." Sie lächelte und er erwiderte die Geste. "Was wolltest du mich fragen?" "Wo das Buch ist." Ihr Lächeln verschwand. Sie schien nach einer Antwort zu suchen, denn sie sprach nicht sofort. "Es ist ... ich habe es ... ich weiß nicht wo es ist." stammelte sie. "Wo ist denn Elizabeth?"  
  
Er ging nicht darauf ein, runzelte nur die Stirn und trat zwei Schritte auf sie zu. "Bitte. Es ist wichtig, sonst würden Sie es ja nicht..." "würdest du" korrigierte sie ihn. "es ja nicht vor mir verstecken." fuhr er ohne ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er sie gehört hatte, fort.  
  
Mrs. Gray erweckte den Eindruck eines in eine Ecke gedrängten Tieres, kurz bevor es von seinem Feind gefressen wird. Hektisch sah sie sich um, wohl auf der Suche nach einem Grund, das Thema auf andere Bahnen zu lenken.  
  
"Hallo!" Jacks Stimme schallte durch das Haus, wenig später erschien auch sein Kopf in der Tür. "Stör ich?" sein Gesichtsausdruck verriert, dass er nicht vor hatte, wieder zu gehen, sollte die Antwort auch ja lauten.  
  
"Nein, nein! Ganz und gar nicht!" Mrs. Grays Erleichterung war förmlich spürbar. Will verfluchte in diesem Moment Jack im Stillen, während die alte Dame schon an ihm vorbei gelaufen war und hastig auf Jack einredete. "Mr. Sparrow, Sie sind ja ganz nass! Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie bei diesem Wetter draussen waren! Wie unverantwortlich von Ihnen! Was um allen in der Welt wollten Sie denn da draussen?"  
  
Die Stimmen wurden leiser, als sie sich durch den Flur hin entfernten und schließlich hinter einer Tür verschwanden, die verhinderte, dass Will Jacks Beweggründe für das Verlassen des Hauses noch erfuhr.  
  
Als er nun ziemlich nutzlos im Raum stand, fiel ihm Elizabeth ein, die wahrscheinlich immernoch beleidigt war und darauf wartete, dass er sich entschuldigte. Er fand sie in der Küche, wo sie das Abendessen vorbereitete. Warum sie das tat, war ihm ein Rätsel, Tatsache war nur, dass sie es tat.  
  
Sie bemerkte ihn sofort und drehte sich zu ihm um. Auf sein entschuldigendes Lächeln hin brachte sie die zwei Schritte, die zwischen ihnen lagen rasch hinter sich und ließ sich von ihm in die Arme nehmen. "Nicht mehr böse?" fragte er leise, während er sein Kinn an ihrem Kopf rieb. Er merkte, dass sie den Kopf schüttelte. "War ich nie. Werde ich aber, wenn du in nächster Zeit öfter gedenkst, Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben." "Gut, dann weiß ich ja Bescheid." sagte er grinsend, bevor sie sich wieder von ihm löste und erneut nickte. "Richtig."  
  
In Ermangelung einer Beschäftigung ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und beobachtete sie beim Kochen. "Woher kannst du das eigentlich?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was?" "Kochen." "Achso." Sie lachte. "Wieso sollte ich das nicht können? Ich habe das ganz normal zu Hause gelernt." "Achso, ich dachte ... egal." "Was dachtes du?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen. "Dass Mädchen aus gutem Hause sich den ganzen Tag von vorne bis hinten bedienen lassen und überhaupt nichts selbst können?"  
  
Er nickte verlegen und sie lachte. "Dann hast du Recht damit. Eigentlich. Es ist normalerweise so, aber doch nicht bei mir, ich brauche doch irgend etwas zu tun, sonst werde ich ganz meschugge. Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?"  
  
Jack betrat den Raum, mittlerweile allerdings wieder trocken. "Was für ein Sauwetter, sage ich euch! Da will man nur mal ein bisschen spazieren gehen und was passiert? Pitschnass wird man!" Sowohl Elizabeth als auch Will bezweifelten ernsthaft, dass Jack das Haus verlassen hatte, um spazieren zu gehen, gingen jedoch nicht näher darauf ein. Nur einen Blick warfen sie sich zu, der dem jeweils anderen verriet, dass sie das selbe dachten.  
  
"Sagt mal ihr zwei Turteltäubchen, habt ihr eigentlich vor, bis wir wieder abfahren in diesem Ort hier zu versauern? Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal wo anders hin fahren, gibt es hier Städte in der Nähe? Wenn ich Stadt sage, meine ich etwas im Stil von Tortuga, wie ihr euch wahrscheinlich denken könnt."  
  
Das konnten sie tatsächlich. "Jack, ich glaube nicht, dass hier in der Nähe so etwas zu finden sein wird ... England ist nicht die Karibik." Elizabeth glaubte, ihm diesen Umstand schonend beibringen zu müssen. Der Pirat seufzte, trug es aber mit Fassung. "Was für ein langweiliges Leben die Leute hier führen müssen, so ganz ohne Turtuga!" Das war tatsächlich ein ernsthafter Mangel. Wussten diese Engländer denn gar nicht, was ihnen entging?  
  
"Aber ich denke, hier bleiben müssen wir nicht die ganze Zeit, wir könnten ja nach London fahren..." überlegte Will. "London! Ich liebe London!" Jack war sofort Feuer und Flamme, offensichtlich erhoffte er sich dort ein angeregteres Nachtleben als es in diesem Dorf der Fall war. "Lasst uns gleich morgen hinfahren!"  
  
"Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht?" schlug Elizabeth vor und Will stimmte ihr zu. Ein paar Tage musste das Buch dann eben noch warten.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Tatsächlich machten sie sich am nächsten Tag auf den Weg in die Hauptstadt. Geplant waren zwei Nächte Aufenthalt dort, da die Fahrt einfach zu lang war, um am gleichen Tag wieder zurück zu fahren.  
  
Jack war unruhig, die lange Sitzerei war er nicht gewohnt und er wartete sehnsüchtig auf den Moment, wo er würde aussteigen können, sei es am Ziel oder sei es nur, um eine Pause einzulegen, die aber nicht kam.  
  
Stunden dauerte die Fahrt, niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, sie zu zählen, bis die drei Reisenden endlich an ihrem Ziel eintrafen. Das erste was sie taten war, sich eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit für die nächsten beiden Nächte zu suchen, sehr zu Jacks Bedauern, den es schon in den Füßen juckte, diese Stadt näher zu erkunden. Als dann endlich Betten für die Nächte sicher waren, verabschiedete er sich schnell und war im Nu verschwunden. Zurück blieben Elizabeth und Will in der Hoffnung, dass er auch wieder zurück finden würde. Die Sorge darum war jedoch nicht sonderlich groß, er war schließlich Captain Jack Sparrow, wie er ihnen ja noch oft genug mitzuteilen pflegte.  
  
Das junge Ehepaar ließ das Gepäck - das diesmal aufgrund der kürzeren Dauer des Aufenthalts etwas leichter war - im Zimmer stehen und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg durch die Stadt, vorerst ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel. Lange dauerte es nicht bis sie im Zentrum der Stadt waren. Es herrschte ein großes Getümmel, größer als es in Port Royal jemals war oder sein würde.  
  
Die Welt um sie herum war erfüllt von den verschiedensten Farben, Stimmen und vor allem Gerüchen. Zwar überwiegend eher unangenehme, doch das störte sie nicht weiter, viel zu beeindruckt waren sie von der Größe dieser Stadt und von der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sich die Leute hier zurechtfanden.  
  
Einer Zeitung war im Vorübergehen das aktuelle Datum zu entnehmen: 16. Juni 1666. Ein Tag wie jeder andere. Wolkenverhangen, aber trocken. Nicht untypisch für die britischen Inseln.  
  
So fasziniert waren sie gewesen von den vielen Eindrücken, dass sie gar nicht darauf geachtet hatten, welchen Weg sie genommen hatten. Mittlerweile befanden sie sich in einem Wohngebiet, um sie herum eine Menge Fachwerkhäuser. Die Straßen waren belebt, aber niemand achtete auf sie, viel zu sehr war jeder mit seiner eigenen Arbeit beschäftigt, obwohl die beiden sich durch ihr Äußeres und auch durch ihr Verhalten deutlich von den anderen Menschen hier unterschieden. Sie waren schließlich die Einzigen, die nicht zur Arbeit, sondern zum Vergnügen auf der Straße waren.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie uns sagen, wo wir uns hier befinden?" sprach Elizabeth eine ältere Frau an, die gerade an ihr vorbei hasten wollte. Etwas verwirrt schaute sie Elizabeth an, als halte sie sie für verrückt, nicht zu wissen, wo sie war, entschloss sich dann aber doch zu einer Auskunft. "Du bist hier in Pudding Lane. Genauer gesagt in London, falls du das auch nicht weißt!" eine Antwort wartete sie nicht ab, sondern lief eilig weiter und ließ zwei junge Menschen zurück, die ihr sprachlos nachstarrten. War es hier üblich, dass man Menschen auf der Straße einfach so duzte?  
  
Plötzlich brach auf der Straße Unruhe aus. Es war nicht zu sagen, wo diese Verwirrung herrührte, aber die Menschen schienen nervös zu werden. Zwei Jungen rannten aus einer Seitenstraße und schrien etwas unvertändliches vor sich hin. Beinahe hätten sie Will umgerannt, wäre er nicht noch rechtzeitig ausgewichen.  
  
Neugierig arbeiteten sie sich weiter vor, um den Grund für die plötzliche Bewegung zu erfahren, die durch die Menge ging. Es wurde langsam lauter. Schreie erklangen, aus manchen war deutlich ein Wort herauszuhören: "Feuer!"  
  
Tatsächlich loderten dort Flammen, als Will und Elizabeth um die Ecke bogen. Frauen und Männer rannten wild durch die Gegend und schleppten Wassereimer, schütteten es panisch auf die Flammen, die sich aber partout nicht löschen lassen wollten. Das Feuer schien in einem der Häuser ausgebrochen zu sein, deutlich war noch an der Tür ein Schild zu erkennen, welches das Gebäude als Bäckerei auswies.  
  
Das Wasser schien die Flammen mehr anzufachen als zu löschen, denn schon nach wenigen Sekunden war es auf die anstehenden Häuser übergesprungen. Die engen Gassen und die vorstehenden Erker der Häuser, die sich über der Straße oft beinahe berührten, machten es dem Feuer leicht, sich auszubreiten. Mehr und mehr Leute rannten davon, weil sie einsahen, dass hier wohl nichts mehr zu machen war. Zurück blieben nur die verzweifelten Bewohner dieser Straße in ihren vergeblichen bemühungen, ihr Hab und Gut zu retten.  
  
Auch Will und Elizabeth entschlossen sich, zu rennen, sobald sie den Ernst der Lage begriffen hatten. Als sie sich umdrehten und losrannten, brannte bereits die halbe Straße. Die Luft war erfüllt von unmenschlichen Schreien der Menschen, die von dem Flammen erfasst worden waren und nun einen letzten Kampf auf Leben und Tod ausfochten, in dem wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg bestand.  
  
Das Vorankommen wurde erschwert durch die beachtlichen Massen von Menschen, die mit ihnen rannten, weg vom Feuer. Kleine Kinder und Greise, teilweise schon mehr tot als lebendig, liefen mit ihnen, ohne ein klares Ziel vor Augen zu haben.  
  
Will drehte sich um. Die mittlerweile sehr hohen Flammen zeichneten sich rot gegen den Abendhimmel ab. Es war zu erkennen, dass sie sich weiter ausgbreitet hatte und auch jetzt nicht damit afhörten. Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie sich voran fraßen, war beachtlich. Würde es so weitergehen, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es die flüchtenden Menschen bald einholen würde und dann wäre alles zu spät.  
  
Das Vorankommen war kein Laufen, es war mehr ein Kämpfen, Meter für Meter, gegen das ständige Stolpern, angerempelt werden und gegen die Menschen, die sich gedankenlos an ihnen festhielten, um nicht zu fallen, oder sie zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil zurück zu schieben. Mehr als nur einmal fand sich das Paar auf dem Erdboden wieder, wo es in Dreck und Schlamm fast zu Tode getrampelt wurde. Die Kleidung war schon lange nicht mehr benutzbar, voller Löcher und Schmutz, aber darauf zu achten war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.  
  
Orientierunglos rannten sie weiter, bis sie in einem Viertel ankamen, wo durch das Feuer keine Gefahr zu drohen schien. Hier konnten sie verschnaufen. Wie lange sie schon gerannt waren, war schwer zu sagen, zwei Stunden, vielleicht drei? Es war mittlerweile Nacht geworden, alles um sie herum war dunkel, nur erhellt von wenigen Kerzen aus den umliegenden Häusern, die ihr spärliches Licht nach draussen warfen. Die Menschen hier hatten offensichtlich von der Katastrophe noch keine Ahnung, denn alles war ruhig, niemand rannte, die Straßen lagen im Schlaf.  
  
In der Erkenntnis, dass man nichts mehr tun konnte, wollten sie nach Hause gehen, aber wo war das? Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befanden, der einzige Weg war, wieder jemanden zu fragen. Sie erhielten glücklicherweise auch eine zufriedenstellende Antwort und machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Es dauerte etwa eine weitere Stunde, bis sie in die Gegend kamen, die ihnen etwas bekannt vorkam. Hier in der Nähe befand sich irgendwo ihre Unterkunft. Doch die Aussicht auf häusliche Gemütlichkeit wurde sofort getrübt durch einen hellen Schimmer in der Ferne, der langsam näher kam. Das Feuer war nicht mehr weit und unaufhörlich kroch es näher, wie eine brennende Schlange, die alles frisst, was auf ihrem Weg liegt.  
  
Aber noch war Zeit. Hastig suchten Will und Elizabeth nach ihrer Unterkunft und fanden sie letztendlich auch, nachdem sie sich jedoch noch ein paar mal in den verwinkelten Straßen verlaufen hatten. Der Feuerschein war mittlerweile wieder heller geworden und langsam konnte man bereits die einzelnen Flammen erkennen, die hoch in den Himmel leckten und die Dunkelheit der Nacht entzwei schnitten.  
  
Eine Entschedung war schnell gefällt: Sie würden sofort ihre Sachen holen und sich auf dem schnellsten Wege davon machen, was war hier noch zu tun? Das Feuer hatte bereits ein Viertel der Stadt verschlungen und es war nicht absehbar, dass der Siegeszug der Flammen allzu bald abbrechen würde, was hieß, dass auch diese Häuser hier bald als Brandruinen enden würden.  
  
Will und Elizabeth holten ihren Koffer, den sie glücklicherweise noch nicht ausgepackt hatten, und gingen hasig hinaus. Vorher informierten sie jedoch noch die letzten noch nicht schlafenden Menschen über die drohende Gefahr. Sofort verbreitete sich die Nachricht in den gesamten Straßenzügen der Gegend. Die Tageszeit sorgte dafür, dass die meisten der Menschen in tiefem Schlummer lagen und erst geweckt werden mussten. Das war der Grund dafür, dass viele von ihnen später im Schlaf vom Feuer überrascht wurden und keine Möglichkeit mehr hatten, zu entkommen: Sie waren einfach von niemandem gewarnt worden!  
  
Elizabeth und Will rannten wieder. Es war egal, wohin, hauptsache aus dem Inferno dieser Stadt hinaus, denn das Feuer hatter jetzt beinahe die Straßenzüge erreicht, durch denen sie vor einigen Stunden noch glücklich spaziert waren.  
  
Sie rannten so lange, bis sie endlich ein Stück außerhalb der Stadt waren und Elizabeth Will plötzlich am Arm packte und damit zum stehen bleiben veranlasste. "Jack!" sagte sie nur. Ihr Mann riss die Augen auf und widerstand dem Impuls, sofort wieder zurück zu laufen. Wer sagte denn, dass der Pirat noch lebte? Und wenn ja, würden sie ihn in dieser Stadt niemals finden können, sie war einfach zu groß.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt, wir können ihn doch nicht einfach hier lassen!" Elizabeths Stimme verriet deutlich ihre Panik.  
  
"Nein." Will biss sich auf die Lippe. Jack war womöglich, nein, wahrscheinlich, in Gefahr, aber er konnte ihm unmöglich helfen. Dieses Gefühl begann an ihm zu nagen und sorgte dafür, dass seine Stimme sehr leise war. "Das einzige, was wir machen können, ist darauf zu hoffen, dass er sich daran erinnert, dass er Captain Jack Sparrow ist." 

~ ~ ~

  
  


* * *

  
  
lang! *g* Ist das schlimm?  
  
Ich dachte mir ein bisschen Action kann nicht schaden :-) Es wurde schon öfter behauptet, dass PotC im 15. Jahrhundert spielt, also kommt doch 1666 hin, oder? :) *mich als Geschichtsmuffel oute*  
  
**RavannaVen:** Uuuh, ein neuer Reviewer! *freu* Danke! *lol* So ein Mist, dass ich damit kein Geld verdiene! ;) Aber wenn du mir trotzdem was spenden möchtest, gebe ich dir gerne meine Bankverbindung! *lol*  
  
**Soulsister:** Ich schaffs net! *lol* Inspirier mich mal zu ner E/W-Szene! *g* Des am anfang im Bett war ja ein Anfang aber halt net lang ;-) I'm so sorry und ich gelobe Besserung! *g* Was habt ihr alle mit der Hochzeitsnacht! Gebraucht eure Phantasie, meine Lieben! ;-)  
  
**Megchen:** ich schiele net schuldbewusst rum! *lol* Ich schiele nur urm, grade WEIL ich eine Meinung dazu kenne, und joa sicher darf jeder seine eigene Meinung haben ;) Und dass Lizzy Norri net liebt sag ich dir schon die ganze Zeit *g* lassen wir das ;) Jack ist ein Naturtalent im Kurs-finden! Da braucht der keinen Kompass zu! ;) Du magst die Atmosphäre auf Friedhöfen? Warum? haja wie du meinst ;) Will findet das Büchle scho noch wieder, warts mal ab, jetzt muss er aber erstmal Jack wiederfinden ... ;-)  
  
**Stoffpferd:** Ich weiß ja jetzt net, was in deinem Review drin gestanden hätte, was ff.net ja _erfreulicherweise_ wieder geschluckt hat, aber falls du hierzu reviewst, kannst du ja den Inhalt in Kurzform da nochmal einbringen ;) Oder du mailst mir .... ich werd auf jeden Fall zu deiner Story zu nem frheren Kapitel reviewen, weil es ja da noch ein paar gibt, die ich nicht kommentiert hab :) We'll see ... 


	6. Hester

_up: 7.3.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! *g* Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
Die Reviews gehen wieder! *nen freudentanz aufführ* also meine Lieben, ran an die Tasten! *g*_  
  


* * *

  
  
**

Hester

**  
  
Jack hatte keinen Blick für die Sehenswürdigkeiten Londons. Sein Interesse galt allein den schwingnden Holzschildern an den Türen der Häuser. Er war auf der Suche nach einem, was vermuten ließ, dass sich hinter der dazugehörigen Tür eine Kneipe befand, ganz in dem Stil, den er gewohnt war und eindeutig bevorzugte.  
  
London war eine Stadt mit vielen Gesichtern. Sie fingen bei einer beachtlichen Anzahl von Kirchen an und reichten bis zu einer noch größeren Anzahl zwielichtiger oder gar sündiger Viertel. Genausoweit reichte auch der Interessenbereich des typischen Londoners. Heuchlerisch besuchte man am Morgen den Gottesdienst, um später am Tag sein hart verdientes Geld in üblen Spelunken und Freudenhäusern zu verschleudern.  
  
Jack war zwar kein Londoner, aber auch er machte keine Ausnahe, wenn es darum ging, sein Geld in Alkohol und Frauen zu investieren. Jedoch begann er damit nicht immer erst am Abend, was auch darauf zurückzuführen war, dass für ihn keine Notwendigkeit bestand, den Tag über zu arbeiten, um sich ein solches Vergnügen leisten zu können. Stattdessen hatte er fast immer genug Geld, zu welchem er auf nicht ganz legale Weise gekommen war, um zu jeder Tages- und Nachtszeit dem Rum frönen zu können. Denn wer kümmerte sich darum, wann er zu Geld kam? Tatsache war, dass er welches hatte und da, wo er verkehrte, interessierte niemand, woher es kam.  
  
Mit diesem Leben war er vollkommen zufrieden. Allein die Vorstellung, harte Arbeit tun zu müssen und letztendlich doch weniger Geld zu haben, als auf diese Weise, ließ ihm automatisch Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Nein, es war schon besser so. Natürlich gab es immer das Risiko, im Gefängnis zu landen, was ja auch bereits mehr als einmal passiert war, aber machte das nicht gerade den Spaß am Leben aus?  
  
Lange musste er nicht suchen, denn schon bald hatte er das umstittendste Viertel Londons gefunden. Hierher würden sich antändige Leute nicht einmal wagen, wenn es um ihr Leben ginge. Jack jedoch fühlte sich hier wohl, es erinnerte ihn an Tortuga, nur war hier alles etwas dunkler und vor allem kälter, weshalb sich das ganze Leben innerhalb der Häuser abspielte und nicht größtenteils draussen, wie es in der Karibik der Fall war.  
  
Beschwingt stieß er die Tür zu einem Haus auf, aus dessen Inneren ihm Licht, Stimmen und Musik entgegenschallten. Mit dem Öffnen der Tür wurden diese Eindrücke schlagartig stärker und hätten jeden, der nicht daran gewöhnt war, schlagartig zurückschrecken lassen. Jack grinste nur begeistert und machte zwei große Schritte, um sich gleich darauf mitten in dem Gewühl zu befinden.  
  
Um ihn herum eine Menge runder Holztische, die gerade noch stabil genug waren, um ihren Zweck zu erfüllen. Um sie wiederum eine Menge Männer jeder Altersklasse. Viele spielten Karten, andere tranken, einige hatten junge, sehr freizügig gekleidete, Mädchen auf dem Schoß. Wieder andere saßen gar nicht mehr an den Tischen, sondern lagen darunter, weil der Alkoholpegel in ihrem Blut eine andere Haltung nicht mehr ermöglichte. Niemand, auch nicht Jack, nahm den Rauchgeruch wahr, der wie ein unsichtbarer Bann über dem ganzen Geschehen lag.  
  
Überall her drang Lachen, Geschrei, Gekichere der Mädchen, eine Menge Gerülpse und andere vulgäre Geräusche. Nicht selten schlug jemand auf den Tisch, noch öfter zerschlugen Becher auf dem Boden, der davon schon mit einer dünnen Schicht einer Flüssigkeit überzogen war, die bei näherem Hinsehen jeglichen möglicherweise vorhanden Appetit würde verschwinden lassen.  
  
Ganz in seinem Element sah Jack sich um. Er hatte beschlossen, mit einem Kartenspiel zu beginnen. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es hier Rum gab, sonst würde die Aktion eine ziemlich traurige Angelegenheit werden. Aber vielleicht konnte er nachher eines dieser Mädchen für sich beanspruchen, es waren wirklich hübsche dabei.  
  
Zielstrebig bewegte er sich auf einen Tisch zu. Die Männer schienen alle schon etwas intus zu haben, vielleicht standen seine Chancen hier dann recht gut.  
  
"Hey Kumpel, is hier noch Platz?"  
"Sedssss disch!" lallte einer. Jack bezweifelte, dass derjenige wusste, was eigentlich gerade passierte, suchte sich aber dennoch einen Stuhl.  
  
Er kannte das Spiel, hatte es schon tausend Male gespielt, wunderte sich aber dennoch, dass man es hier, am anderen Ende der Welt, genauso spielte.  
  
Er hatte Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, sie waren alle zu betrunken, um ein ordentliches Spiel zustande zu bringen, ließen ihn ungewollt in ihre Karten schauen, setzten merkwürdig hohe Geldsummen für ihre Verhältnisse, und legten völlig unnütze Züge. Einer von ihnen kippte während des Spiels im Vollrausch vom Stuhl. Das alles lief darauf hinaus dass Jack den Tisch mit doppelt so viel Geld wie vorher verließ. Es war nicht einmal nötig gewesen, zu betrügen, dieses Erlebnis war völlig neu für ihn, aber es versetzte ihn auf seltsame Weise in noch bessere Laune als ohnehin schon.  
  
Nun fand er es an der Zeit, mit dem Alkohol zu beginnnen, das nötige Kleingeld dazu hatte er ja jetzt. Quer durch den ganzen Raum brüllend orderte er einen Rum und wartete ab, ob der auch kam. Wenn nicht würde er sich erkundigen müssen, was man hier sonst so trank, denn ganz ohne Alkohol war nicht vorstellbar.  
  
Frech setzte er sich an den Tisch einiger anderer lallender Männer und hörte ihnen eine Weile zu. Keiner von ihnen schien den Neuankömmling zu registrieren, zu eingeschränkt war ihr Sichtfeld.  
  
Von hinten näherten sich Schritte und gleich darauf landete mit einem Knall ein Becher mit Rum vor Jacks Nase. Der Becher schwappte über und ein Teil des Inhaltes ergoss sich über den ohnehin schon feuchten Tisch.  
  
Jack trank - und verzog das Gesicht. Der Rum hier war um Längen schlechter als der, den er gewohnt war. Aber es war Rum, unverkennbar. Ein paar Schlucke später war es ihm sowieso egal, was es war, Hauptsache es machte betrunken.  
  
Die anderen Männer am Tisch schienen ihn jetzt auch bemerkt zu haben und bezogen ihn sofort lallend und schwankend in ihre Unterhaltung mit ein, als wäre er ein alter Freund von ihnen. Jack ließ sich das gefallen, lallte und schwankte mit ihnen, und konnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen als das. Abgesehen von dem Blick, der sich ihm bot, wenn er am Steuerrad der Pearl stand, das war mit nichts anderem zu vergleichen. Aber die Pearl war nicht hier, also musste man sich anders vergnügen, und dieser Ort bot dazu gute Möglichkeiten. Warum Will dafür nichts übrig hatte, konnte Jack nicht verstehen. Der Junge wusste ja nicht einmal, was ihm entging! Aber wer nicht wollte, hatte schon, er, Jack, konnte auf die Begleitung seines jungen Freundes gut und gerne verzichten.  
  
Die Männer erzählten ihm, soweit es ihnen mit dem gegenwärtigen Alkoholspiegel möglich war, von ihren Familien, ihren Frauen, Kindern, Schiwegermüttern und ihren Geliebten, von denen die werte Gattin selbstverständlich nichts wusste. Aber wehe wenn man sie mit einem anderen Mann erwischen würde! Sie würde sicher ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh!  
  
Die traute Runde wurde jäh unterbrochen, als plötzlich Rufe laut wurden, andere als das betrunkene Geschreie der Anwesenden. Es handelte sich um Schreckensschreie. Angstschreie. Warnende Schreie. All das. Aus den milchigen Fenstern drang ein Leuchten und Flackern nach innen. Es dauerte etwas, bis allen klar war, was das hieß: Feuer!  
  
Panik brach aus. Tische stürzten um, alle schrien wild durcheinander, verängstigte Frauen rannten durch den Raum, irgendjemand öffnete die Tür und schlug sie sofort wieder zu. Dort jetzt hinauszuehen wäre der sichere Selbstmord. Gab es einen anderen Ausgang? Es gab keinen! Die Panik vergrößerte sich, zumindest bei denen, die noch in der Lage dazu waren, die Situation zu erfassen.  
  
Jack stand auf und sah sich im Raum um. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Menschen hier war er die Ruhe in Person. Blitzschnell hatte er analysiert, wie die Situation aussah: Fast hundert Menschen saßen hier drin fest und veranstalteten ein Chaos. Draussen wütete ein Feuer und versperrte den einzigen Ausgang. Aber war es denn wirklich der Einzige? Es gab doch noch Fenster!  
  
Auf die Idee schienen auch andere schon gekommen zu sein, denn die Fenster waren blitzschnell eingeschlagen worden, aber auch hier war ein Herauskommen kaum möglich. Aber nur kaum.  
  
Jack traf blitzschnell eine Entscheidung. Welche Wahl hatte er? Hier drin zu bleiben und auf den sicheren Verbrennungstod zu warten, oder durch ein Fenster zu klettern und die winzige Überlebenschance, die er hatte, ausnutzen?  
  
Niemand sonst schien durch Fenster zu wollen, deshalb kämpfte er sich vor und zwängte sich durch die kleine Öffnung, die hineingeschlagen worden war. Ein paar Scherben schnitten in seine Hände und Arme, aber das war jetzt das kleinere Problem, es waren nur ein paar weitere Narben. Als er draussen war, presste er sich fest gegen die Hauswand, die Hitze war fast unerträglich. Es war grell und heiß, ein einziges Inferno. Wenn er nicht schnell hier weg kam, brauchte ihn das bald nicht mehr zu interessieren.  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und rannte dann todesmutig eng an der Hauswand entlang. Der Schweiß ließ seine Kleidung eng an seinem Körper kleben und sein Gesicht glänzen. Seine Haare und sein Bart wurden angesengt und er fühlte, wie die Flammen nach seinem restlichen Körper griffen. Ein paar Brandwurden mehr oder weniger würden nichts mehr ausmachen, hauptsache er kam hier lebend heraus.  
  
Die Feuerfront schien kein Ende zu nehmen, stattdessen wuchs sie sogar noch an und wurde heißer und heißer. Oder kam ihm das nur so vor? War er möglicherweise in die falsche Richtung gelaufen? Aber er wäre nicht Captain Jack Sparrow gewesen, wenn er jetzt in Panik verfallen wäre. Um ihn herum war niemand zu sehen, es war ja niemand ausser ihm so verrückt, mitten durch die Flammen zu laufen. Aber Schreie waren zu hören, manche unmenschlich schrill.  
  
Er wollte nicht an die Menschen denken, die gerade von den Flammen erwischt worden waren, deshalb schaltete er sein Gehör aus. Er verabscheute es, unschuldigen Menschen einen solch qualvollen Tod zu bereiten. Wenn es schnell ging, - in einer Schlacht auf See durch einen gezelten Schuss mit der Pistole oder einen starken Stoß mit der Klinge - dann tangierte ihn das herzlich wenig. Aber Menschen unnötig leiden zu lassen, das war etwas, was er nie tun würde. In diesem Fall stand selbstverständlich kein böser Wille dahinter ... aber wer konnte schon wissen, auf welche Weise das Feuer ausgebrochen war?  
  
Seine Lungen rebellierten gegen den Rauch, den er trotz aller gegensätzlichen Bmühungen eingeatmet hatte, und ließen ihn husten. Er sah nichts mehr, er hörte nichts mehr, alles was noch da war, war die unmenschliche Hitze um ihn herum, die bereits einige kleinere Brandwunden auf seinen Armen und Gesicht hinterlassen hatte. Wenn er doch jetzt nur seinen einen Schuss noch hätte...  
  
Blind rannte er mit dem Kopf gegen eine Hauswand, die von den Flammen bereits erfasst worden war und auf Jacks Schlag hin sofort zusammenbrach. Benommen und schwindlig von dem Zusammenstoß stürzte er in das Haus hinein. Noch waren die Flammen draussen, fraßen sich aber unerbittlich hinein, was ihnen durch die nun offene Wand erheblich erleichtert wurde.  
  
Er war höchstens eine Minute mitten durch die Flammen gerannt, aber er fühlte sich wie geröstet. Nur einen kleinen Moment hatte er, um sich den Schweiß aus den Augen zu wischen und kurz zu verschnaufen. Er sah sich um, gab es irgendwo ein Fenster? Offensichtlich nicht, aber es gab eine Tür. In Ermangelung einer anderen Möglichkeit riss er sie auf uns befand sich auf einem Flur, von dem zwei weitere Türen abführten. Er riss eine auf - und sah sich den Flammen gegenüber. Er schlug die Tür wieder zu und öffnete die nächte. Dahinter war ein Schlafzimmer. Und ein Fenster!  
  
Und es sah tatsächlich so aus, als wäre das Feuer hier noch nicht. Er riss es auf und wollte gerade hinaus, als er ein leises Schluchtzen hörte. War hier etwa noch jemand? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Wenn er nachsehen ginge, würde er Zeit verlieren ...  
  
Er trat wieder auf den Flur und sah in einer Ecke ein kleines zusammengekauertes Wesen sitzen, dessen Körper von Schluchzern erschüttert wurde. Ohne zu überlegen packte Jack das Kind und trug es zurück zum Fenster. Das Feuer war jetzt zu sehen, aber hatte das Fenster noch nicht erreicht. Mit dem Kind auf dem Arm durch das Fenster zu klettern erwies sich als schwierig, also stellte er das kleine Mädchen draussen ab, wo es regunslos stehen blieb, und kletterte dann selbst hinterher. Dann hob er das nun vollkommen stumme Kind wieder hoch und rannte weiter.  
  
Er musste zwar jetzt nicht mehr mitten durchs Feuer, aber heiß genug war es dennoch. Die frischen Brandwunden schmerzten höllisch, aber er verdrängte den Schmerz aus seinem Bewusstsein. Alles, was jetzt zählte, war, aus diesem Inferno zu entkommen.  
  
Das Wesen auf seinem Arm regte sich wieder, scheinbar hatte sie jetzt begriffen, was gerade mit ihr passiert war. Sie packte Jacks Arm und biss hinein - genau an einer der frischen Wunden. Jack schrie vor Schmerz auf und ließ das Mädchen fallen. Sie fiel auf ihren Hintern und begann zu weinen.  
"Mama!" wimmerte sie mehrmals leise. Jack wollte einfach gehen, weil er nicht einsah, jemanden zu retten, der ihn biss, aber der Anblick des völlig verstörten Mädchens ließ ihn es sich anders überlegen.  
  
"Mama ist nicht da, du findest sie schon wieder, wir müssen jetzt hier weg!" redete er auf sie ein und versuchte, sie wieder aufzuheben. "Wag es ja nicht, mich nochmal zu beißen, sonst werf ich dich ins Feuer!" Hoffentlich wirkte diese Drohung. Jedenfalls sah das Mädchen ihn erschrocken an und wehrte sich nicht mehr, weinte aber trotzdem weiter.  
  
Wo ging es nur aus dieser verdammten Stadt heraus? Wo er hinsah nur Häuser, Kirchen und andere Gebäude, aber kein Ende davon zu sehen! Wenigstens waren sie jetzt aus dem Feuer heraus. Aber wer wusste schon, wie lange noch... Er ging weiter, allerdings jetzt etwas langsamer, ohne auf das Gewimmer an seiner Schulter zu achten.  
  
Die Straßen waren wie ausgestorben, keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Nur aus der Ferne hörte man noch immer die Schreie der Brennenden und die Warnrufe, die eigentlich kaum mehr nötig waren.  
"Ich will zu Mama..." fing das Mädchen wieder leise an und sah Jack mit großen grünen traurigen Augen an.  
  
Seufzend setzte er sie auf dem Boden ab, ging in die Hocke und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Wie alt war sie wohl? Vielleicht sechs oder sieben, es war schwer zu sagen.  
  
"Hör mir mal zu. Ich weiß nicht, wer deine Mutter ist, und ich weiß auch nicht, wo sie ist. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir sie suchen werden, sobald alles hier wieder sicher ist, klar soweit?" Was brockte er sich da gerade ein? Hatte er wirklich vor, hier herumzurennen und die Mutter des Kindes zu suchen? Das war wahnsinnig, er würde den Rest seines Lebens suchen können. Möglicherweise war sie ja auch tot. "Wie heißt du überhaupt?"  
  
"Hester." schniefte sie. "Ich bin Jack." Vielleicht vertraute sie ihm mehr, wenn sie seinen Namen kannte, dann war er nicht mehr völlig fremd für sie. Sie nickte. Die Tränen auf ihrer Wange schufen suabere Streifen in der dünnen Ascheschicht, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht abgelegt hatte. Auch ihr Kleid sah nicht mehr gerade sauber aus, aber im Gegensatz zu der von Jack war sie tatsächlich noch sehr sauber. Als er an sich heruntersah, stellte er fest, dass man bei den paar Fetzen, die noch übrig waren, nicht mehr von Kleidung sprechen konnte. Wehmütig blickte er seinen Hut an, nachdem er ihn vom Kopf gezogen hatte. Er hatte Brandlöcher und eine Menge schwarzer Flecken bekommen.  
  
Seine Haare verdienten auch ihre Bezeichnung nicht mehr. Sie waren am unteren Ende völlig ausgefranst und vor allem schwarz, weil sie verbrannt waren. Der Rest war verklebt von Schweiß, Asche und sonstigem Dreck. Alles in allem sah Jack im Moment wie der verkommenste Mensch aus, den er je gesehen hatte. Kein Wunder, wenn Hester Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte.  
  
Was sollten sie jetzt machen? Das vernünftigste war es nach wie vor, aus dieser Stadt herauszukommen. Er musste Will und Elizabeth suchen. Und Hesters Mutter. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie alle drei noch am Leben waren. Wie hatte diese Frau ihre kleine Tochter überhaupt allein zurücklassen können? Oder war sie im Haus gewesen und er hatte sie nur nicht gesehen?  
  
Er stand auf und nahm das kleine Mädchen an der Hand. Wie mechanisch ließ sie sich von ihm führen, als er ziellos durch die Straßen lief, auf der Suche nach dem Stadtrand, den es aber offensichtlich nicht gab. Befand er sich etwa gerade im Zentrum?  
  
Stunden, so schien es, wanderten sie schweigend durch die Straßen, bis sie einen Fluss vor sich hatten: Die Themse. Schrecklich dreckiges Wasser, vollkommen braun. Und oben auf schwammen verschiede Holstücke, verbrannte und nicht verbrannte, Fässer, Türen und allerlei andere Gegenstände, die nicht sanken. Und Leichen. Teilweise bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt. Offensichtlich hatten sich in ihrer Todesangst einige brennende Menschen in den Fluss gestürzt, aber das hatte sie wohl nicht mehr retten können. Umwillkürlich drehte er sich so, dass Hester der Blick auf den Fluss versperrt wurde. Das musste sie nicht sehen.  
  
Wenn sie jetzt dem Fluss folgten, würden sie wohl früher oder später aus der Stadt kommen. So war es tatsächlich auch, denn keine halbe Stunde später war der Stadtrand in Sicht. Und hier gab es auch endlich wieder lebende Menschen. Ein großer Haufen Leute stand ein Stück weit von der Stadt entfernt und beobachtete aus der Ferne die noch immer wütenden Flammen. Wie sollte dieses Feuer jemals gelöscht werden? Es sah nicht nach baldigem Regen aus.  
  
Man hatte in dem provisorischen Lager ein paar kleinere Feuerstellen entfacht, von denen sich die Menschen jetzt aber verständlicherweise fern hielten.  
  
Jack ließ sich keine Zeit zum Ausruhen, sondern lief weiter, in einem großen Kreis um die Stadt herum. ganz London schien sich jetzt hier versammelt zu haben, der Menschenstrom riss nicht ab. Manche saßen einfach nur da und starrten mit leerem Blick auf die Stadt, andere weinten, wieder andere versorgten Wunden oder ließen sich versorgen. Es war alles dabei, Männer, Frauen, Kinder, auch Tiere. Mehrere streunende Katzen schlichen herum. Es war ein grausamer Anblick, aber Jack konnte Hester den Blick nicht verwehren, weil er sie angewiesen hatte, nach ihrer Mutter Ausschau zu halten.  
  
Er selbst besah sich die Menschen nach Anzeichen von Will oder Elizabeth. Sie konnten überall sein in diesem Ring aus Menschen, der sich um die Stadt gebilde hatte. Die Chance, sie zu finden, war sehr klein. Ob sie ihn wohl auch suchten?  
  
Er sah nach unten zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das jetzt aufgehöt hatte zu weinen und aufmerksam ihre Umgebung betrachtete. Aber in ihren Augen spiegelte sich der Schrecken und der Schmerz, den sie hatte sehen müssen und immernoch sah. Jack wünschte sich, ihr wäre das erspart geblieben.  
  
Aber noch ganz andere Gefühle stiegen in ihm hoch, hervorgerufen durch dieses Mädchen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben machte er sich Gedanken darüber, wie es wohl wäre, Vater zu sein. Wahrscheinlich dachten hier auch die meisten Leute, dass Hester seine Tochter war und irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke. Deshalb achtete er nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung, sondern machte sich Gedanken darüber, was er tun würde, wenn er ein Kind hätte.  
  
Er würde dem oder der Kleinen auf jeden Fall seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmen. Vielleicht sogar sesshaft werden. Für eine Weile zumindest. Und sobald sein Sprössling dann alt genug wäre, würde er ihn oder sie mit auf die Pearl nehmen. Oder vielleicht nicht? Konnte er es verantworten, ein Kind dieser Gefahr auszusetzen? Auf Piratenschiffen war die Gesundheit das letzte, was gesichert war. Aber würde er die Pearl ganz aufgeben können dafür, dass er einem Kind ein sicheres Leben bieten könnte?  
  
Hester riss sich plötzlich von seiner Hand los und rannte. "Jonathan!" schrie sie und hetzte auf einen Jungen in ihrem Alter los, der ihr entgegenkam, sobald er sie entdeckt hatte. Vor ihm bleib sie stehen und fing wieder an zu weinen. Der Junge sah etwas hilflos drein, offensichtlich hatte er keine Erfahrung mit weinenden Mädchen. Schließlich entschloss er sich dazu, ihr einen Arm um die Schulter zu legen und etwas zu ihr zu sagen, was Jack durch die Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte, aber er empfand die Geste des Jungen als unglaublich süß.  
  
Langsam ging er auf die beiden zu und bleib dann stehen. "Hallo." sagte er vorsichtig. Der Junge, Jonathan, sah erschrocken zu ihm auf und trat instinktiv zwei Schritte zurück. Natürlich, dachte Jack, er hatte ganz vergessen, in welchem äußeren Zustand er sich momentan befand.  
  
Durch Jonathans Bewegung sah auch Hester auf und zog ihren Freund wieder zurück. "Das ist Jack." erklärte sie. "Er ist nett. Er hat mich gerettet." "Oh." machte Jonathan. Scheinbar hatte er nicht erwartet, dass jemand, der so zerlumpt und dreckig aussah, nett sein konnte, aber er schien Hester zu glauben.  
  
"Und wer bist du?" wollte Jack wissen, obwohl er den Namen des Jungen ja bereits kannte. Aber er wollte ihn nicht wieder verschrecken.  
  
"Ich heiße Jonathan" antwortete der Angesprochene, aber in seiner Stimme war noch immer etwas Misstrauen zu hören. "Und sie ist meine Freundin!" erklärte er in einem bestimmenden Ton und stellte sich besitzergreifend ein wenig vor Hester. Jack musste grinsen. War da jemand eifersüchtig? Der fing aber früh an. Ein Themenwechsel war vielleicht angebracht.  
  
"Wo sind deine Eltern?" wollte Jack wissen. Jonathan deutete über seine Schulter. "Da." Jack sah ein schon etwas älteres Paar. Er saß auf der Wiese und ließ sich von seiner Frau den Arm verarzten, der scheinbar etwas abbekommen hatte. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum es ihnen nicht auffiel, mit was für Leuten sich ihr Sohn gerade abgab. "Hast du meine Mama gesehen?" fragte Hester ihren Freund mit einem Hoffnungsschimmer in der Stimme, der aber gleich zerschlagen wurde, als Jonathan den Kopf schüttlte.  
  
"Dann lass uns weitersuchen. Tschüss Jonathan!" Jack nahm wieder Hesters Hand und zog sie schnell weg, bevor sie es sich noch überlegte und lieber bei ihren Bekannten bleiben wollte. So hatte er selbst wenigstens Gesellschaft.  
  
Wider erwarten protestierte das Mädchen nicht, sondern nahm ihre suchende Tätigkeit wieder auf, während Jack seinerseits ebenfalls weitersuchte. Hoffentlich war er nicht vorhin in Gedanken an Will und Elizabeth vorbei gelaufen...  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


* * *

  
  
Den Namen Hester hab ich aus Nathaniel Hawthornes "The Scarlet Letter" entnommen, ich find den Namen so schön *gg*  
  
Die Sache mit Jacks Vatergefühlen ... hm, da hatte ich ne bestimmte Inspiration, kennt ihr Chocolat? *g* Da läuft doch irgendwann mal Roux alias Johny Depp mit diesem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand durch den Ort. So irgendwie stell ich mir das vor, Zwischen Roux und Jack Sparrow is ja sowieso nicht mehr viel Unterschied ;-P  
  
Reviews:  
  
**Soulsister:** Des Kapitel widmete sich jetzt aber ganz Jack, da kann man net viel Will/Lizzy einbringen, aber ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht und ne Idee, was da noch so kommen könnte ;-) Aber nichts, was übers Rating hinausgeht, muss dich enttäuschen ;-P Obwohl ich drüber nachdenken werde *g*  
  
**Megchen:** Ob hier irgendwas besser ist, als was anderes, kann ich nich so beurteilen, weil ich den Teil, den du da fabriziert hat, noch net kenn *wink mit dem zaunpfahl* Aber wenn du des im selben Stil geschrieben hast, wie den ganzen Rest, dann ist es auf jeden Fall besser *rofl* egal ... Ja Jack gehts dem Umständen entsprechend gut, wie du siehst. Beruhigt dich das? *g* Ich würde doch nie meine Charaktere einfach umbringen, bin ja kein Unmensch ;-)  
  
**Stoffpferd:** Dein Review ist ja mittlerweile da, dann kann ich dazu auch mal was sagen *gg* Also das mit dem Rating ist die Sache *lol* Ich hab mir überlegt, ob man es nicht schon allein wegen diesem Kapitel erhöhen sollte (Tod, blabla) dann könnte ich auch gleich noch was anderes dazu schreiben *gg* Egal. Ja so ungefähr isch Mrs. Gray auch, so ne freundliche alte Dame, die die Panik kriegt, wenn jemand was von ihr verlangt, was sie net hergeben will, wie eben das Buch *g* Danke für das Getätschel ;-) 


	7. Eine neue Aufgabe

_up: 14.3.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! *g* Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
alloah, mates! New chapter! Finden sie sich wieder? ja? nein? *g* Read and see ;-)_  
  


* * *

  
  
**

Eine neue Aufgabe

**  
  
Elizabeth und Will taten das selbe wie Jack - sie liefen einen Kreis um die Stadt, auf der Suche nach dem Piraten. Immer mehr Menschen strömten aus der Stadt. Verletzte und gesunde, alte und junge, verängstigte, weinende, schreiende und keuchende Menschen. Und niemand achtete auf das junge Paar, das immer weiter lief und sich suchend umsah.  
  
Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort, aber das war auch nicht nötig, sie verstanden sich durch einen sanften Händedruck und einen ängstlichen Blick besser, als manch andere Menschen es mit Worten gekonnt hätten. Ohnehin dachten sie beide das gleiche: Was war mit Jack?  
  
Wie sollten sie ihn finden? Wenn er wohlauf war, dann war er höchstwahrscheinlich auch unter den Menschen ausserhalb der Stadt, denn in der Stadt wütete noch immer das Feuer ohne Aussicht auf Besserung. Stattdessen breitete es sich weiter aus. Alles, was es zurückließ, waren Ruinen, Asche und Tod. Wie viele Menschen waren in dieser Nacht obdachlos geworden? Mindestens drei Viertel der Londoner, wenn nicht noch mehr. Diese Katastrophe würde unter Garantie in die Geschichte eingehen.  
  
Der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch ließ Übelkeit hochkommen. Es herrschte ein unglaublicher Lärm von Verletzten, die ihre Schmerzen kundtaten, Babys die schrieen, Menschen, die laut nach Verwandten und Freunden riefen, Kindern, die weinten und anderen Leuten, die sich gegenseitig ihre Schreckenserlebnisse erzählten. Jeder war betroffen, egal aus welcher sozialen Schicht er stammte, Adel gleichermaßen wie Arbeiter hatten vieles, wenn nicht gar alles, verloren. Heim, Geld, Habe, Arbeit und viele von ihnen auch Teile ihrer Familie. Besonders Unglückliche hatten nur noch sich selbst und die paar Fetzen, die sie am Leib trugen.  
  
Elizabeth fragte sich, welche Laune des Schicksals sie genau an diesem Tag hierher geführt hatte und all dies sehen ließ. All die anderen Menschen, was hatten sie verbrochen, dass ihnen so etwas angetan wurde?  
  
Sie packte Wills Hand fester und er zog sie schneller voran. Sobald sie Jack gefunden hatten - wenn sie ihn denn finden würden - würden sie schnellstmöglich hier verschwinden. Was konnten sie schon tun?  
  
Wenig später brach die Dämmerung an. Es wirkte wie ein Wunder, dass die Sonne sich nach der Hölle der Nacht überhaupt traute, wieder aufzugehen. Die eigentlich positive Entwicklung war dennoch schrecklich, denn nun, bei Tageslicht, waren die wahren Ausmaße der Katastrophe erst ersichtlich. Hatte man in der Nacht beim Feuerschein nur dunkle Flecken auf dem Boden und den Körpern der Menschen gesehen, konnte man das Blut jetzt klar erkennen. Die unklaren hellen Flecken entwickelten sich jetzt zu den schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern der körperlich und seelisch verletzten Menschen.  
  
Schon nach Mittag war es, als Will beschloss, dass es Zeit für eine Pause war. Sie ließen sich ins Gras fallen und starrten eine Weile die noch immer brennende und rauchende Stadt an. Seit das Feuer ausgebrochen war, war schon über ein Tag vergangen, und noch immer loderten die Flammen lichterloh und hinterten die Bewohner der Stadt daran, zurückzukehren, um zu sehen, was zu retten war. Mit jeder Minute, die das Feuer brannte, reduzierten sich die Hoffnungen darauf, noch irgendetwas vorzufinden, mehr und mehr.  
  
Stundenlang konnten sie sich nicht mehr dazu aufraffen, aufzustehen. Will und Elizabeth waren viel zu müde dazu, sie hatten schließlich schon seit beinahe zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Obwohl sie dagegen ankämpften, wurden sie irgendwann von der Müdigkeit übermannt und schliefen ein.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie endlich wieder wach wurden. Es war bereits wieder Morgen: Wieder ein ganzer Tag vorbei und das Feuer war noch immer nicht gelöscht. Aber die Wolken, die nun am Himmel aufzogen, ließen Hoffnung aufkommen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis das Ganze ein Ende hatte. Denn der Brand lebte schon seit beinahe drei Tagen, ohne dass ihm irgendetwas entgegengesetzt wurde.  
  
"Na ihr habt aber einen gesunden Schlaf!" hörten sie eine Stimme über sich. Will fuhr zusammen und saß binnen 2 Sekunden aufrecht. "Jack!" Es war nicht zu fassen. Da saß dieser Pirat einfach neben ihm und grinste ihn frech an. Und wie er aussah! Total zerlumpt, ein gutes Stück kürzere Haare, der Hut voller Brandlöcher und mehrere Verbände an den Armen. Dann fiel Wills Blick auf etwas, was ihn stutzig machte: Neben Jack saß ein kleines Mädchen, das sich an ihn lehnte und schlief.  
  
Irritiert sah Will Jack an, aber der grinste nur noch breiter. "Die hab ich unterwegs aufgelesen. Wir haben ihre Mutter gesucht, aber nicht gefunden. Wie du siehst schläft sie, also schrei nicht so rum." Will erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte nur das Mädchen an.  
  
Neben ihm sog jemand hörbar die Luft ein: Elizabeth war aufgewacht und starrte genauso. Von Jack zu dem Mädchen und wieder zu Jack. Der erklärte ihr noch einmal, was er Will bereits erzählt hatte, und ließ sich dann dazu herab, die gesamte Gesichte erzählen, von dem Moment an, wo er sie verlassen hatte.  
  
"... Dann kam ein Mann, der unsere Namen wissen wollte, damit er auf der Liste nach Angehörigen suchen kann. Jedenfalls meinte er, dass wir Morgen irgendwohin gehen sollen, wo dann alle Namen vermerkt sind und sie ihre Mutter wieder findet, wenn sie noch lebt. Glaube, der hat mich für ihren Vater gehalten oder sowas." Er zuckte die Schultern. Elizabeth musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Die Vorstellung von Jack als Vater war irgendwie ... absurd.  
  
"Da das ja dann erledigt war, bin ich so eine Art Krankenlager gegangen, was sie irgendwo aufgeschlagen haben, da hab ich dann die Verbände bekommen, aber die wollten Geld dafür. War mein Glück, dass ich beim Kartenspiel vorher so viel gewonnen hab. Dann bin ich weitergelaufen und hab euch hier gefunden, wo ihr friedlich geschlafen habt. Hab mir gedacht, dass euch ja nicht viel an mir liegen kann, wenn ihr schlaft, statt nach mir zu suchen." Er machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.  
  
"Irgendjemand von uns musste ja sitzen bleiben. Stell dir vor, wir wären um die Stadt gelaufen wie du auch, aber nicht in entgegengesetzte Richtungen! Dann wären wir ja ewig hintereinander her gelaufen, ohne uns zu finden. Also war es so doch besser." Erklärte ihm Elizabeth mit bestechender Logik.  
  
Jack hob den Finger und die Augenbrauen. "Du hast Recht. Aber stell dir vor, ich hätte auch so gedacht, und hätte mich auch hingesetzt. Dann hätten wir ewig gesessen und uns auch nicht gefunden!"  
  
Das Thema wurde fallen gelassen. Da es nichts mehr zu sagen gab, beobachteten alle drei die schlafende Hester an Jacks Seite.  
  
"Willst du sie nicht wecken?" Jack schaute Will irritiert an. "Warum denn?" "Damit wir gehen können." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch irritierter. "Wohin?" "Nach hause!" Eill fragte sich, ob Jack sich nur so dumm stellte, oder ob sein Gehirn bei dem Brand Schaden genommen hatte. "Wir können doch noch nicht gehen, ich muss doch Morgen noch mit ihr ihre Mutter suchen!"  
  
Will runzelte die Stirn. "Kann sie das nicht alleine?" Jack wirkte bestürzt. "Ich hab ihr versprochen, dass ich mit ihr gehe! Stellt dir vor, sie wäre deine Tochter, wie fändest du es, wenn ich sie einfach sich selbst überlassen würde?" Will sagte nichts mehr, sondern beobachtete weiterhin das schlafende Mädchen. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte sie einen Alptraum. Kein Wunder, bei dem, was sie erlebt hatte, sie war mit Sicherheit nicht die Einzige, der die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage den ruhigen Schlaf raubten.  
  
Notdürftig schlugen die vier also ein provisorisches Lager aus den paar Dingen, die in Elizabeths Koffer zu finden waren, auf. Zumindest waren sie so in der Lage, sich saubere und heile Kleidung anzuziehen. Decken gab es auch, und ein paar letzte Überreste an Wasser und Lebensmitteln, denn ihrer aller Mägen knurrten schon beachtlich, wie ihnen jetzt erst auffiel.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie hauptsächlich schweigend. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, die sich um das in den letzten Tagen Erlebte drehten. Elizabeth hatte sich an Wills Schulter gelehnt und verharrte dort regungslos mit einem seiner Arme um ihre Schultern.  
  
Jack saß ebenfalls ruhig da, um das kleine Mädchen nicht zu wecken, das noch immer an ihn gelehnt schlief. Gelegentlich warf er einen Blick zu ihr herunter, wobei immer ein beinahe unsichtbares Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Offensichtlich hatte er gefallen an der Kleinen gefunden.  
  
Entgegen aller Erwartungen war es allen drei möglich, zu schlafen, wenn auch nicht sehr lange. Es war noch nicht ganz hell, als sie bereits von den Stimmen um sie herum geweckt wurden. Die Nacht war nicht ruhig gewesen, denn viele Menschen konnten nicht schlafen und unterhielten sich stattdessen. Manche weinten auch und wieder andere gingen umher. Mütter versuchten, ihre schreienden Babys zu beruhigen, andere sangen ihren Kindern erfolglos Schlaflieder und wieder andere führten Selbstgespräche.  
  
Jetzt, wo es hell wurde, fand all dies noch immer statt, nur lauter. So laut, dass das Schlafen nicht mehr möglich war und die drei Besucher aus der Karibik und das junge Mädchen aufwachten. Hester war sofort auf den Beinen, offensichtlich hatte ihr der lange Schlaf viel Energie zurück gegeben.  
  
"Gehen wir jetzt meine Mama suchen?" Jack lächelte und nickte. "Rührt euch hier nicht vom Fleck, nochmal suche ich euch nicht!" erklärte er Will und Elizabeth, bevor er Hester an der Hand nahm und seine beiden Freunde stehen ließ.  
  
"Wo ist denn dieser Mann von gestern?" wollte das kleine Mädchen wissen, aber Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, das werden wir jetzt herausfinden!" Belustigt stellte er fest, dass sie von seinem torkelnden Gang irritiert schien, da sie in kleinen Schritten Schlangenlinien lief, um ihm zu folgen. Aber die Gewohnheit war viel zu groß, als dass er dieses Verhaltensmuster jetzt einfach hätte abschalten können. Sie würde sich schon noch daran gewöhnen.  
  
Vorerst jedoch galt die Suche nach diesem Mensch mit der Namensliste. Im Geheimen wünschte Jack sich, Hesters Mutter wäre nicht auffindbar, da ihm der Gedanke gefiel, sich um sie zu kümmern. Andererseits wollte er ihr den Verlust ihrer Mutter auch nicht antun. Das Schicksal würde über die Zukunft des kleinen Mädchens an seiner Hand entscheiden müssen.  
  
Letztendlich entschloss Jack sich entgegen seiner sonstigen Natur, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten. Das Geziterre an seiner Hand war ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen. Wie durch Zufall konnte ihm auch tatsächlich jemand den Weg zeigen und nur wenige Minuten später stand er vor einem notdürftig aufgebauten Stand mit einer beachtlichen Schlange Menschen davor. "Wir stellen uns da jetzt an, ja?" Hester nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie einverstanden war.  
  
Während sie standen und warteten verdichtete sich die Wolkendecke am Himmel und wurde damit immer dunkler und bedrohlicher. Schließlich fielen die ersten Tropfen. Bald darauf mehr und dann noch mehr, bis es in Strömen zu regnen begann. Aber niemand suchte sich einen Unterstand, alle standen einfach da und genossen das erlösende Nass, das endlich den Brand in der Stadt löschen würde.  
  
Hester vertrieb sich die Wartezeit damit, mit dem Gesicht den Himmel zugewandt zu stehen und mit dem geöffneten Mund die Regentropfen aufzufangen. Jack beobachtete sie dabei amüsiert. Praktisch veranlagt schien sie zu sein, eine sehr positive Eigenschaft, die er sehr schätzte. Auch wenn es in diesem Fall nur kindliche Unbefangenheit war, dieses Mädchen war intelligent, das erkannte er mit seinem fachmännischen Blick sofort.  
  
"Ihr Name bitte." forderte ihn eine müde Stimme auf. Sie gehörte zu einem ebenso müde aussehenden Mann hinter dem Stand, der Jack jetzt ungeduldig ansah. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie mittlerweile an der Reihe waren.  
  
"Ich suche niemanden, nur dieses Mädchen hier sucht nach seiner Mutter." "Name?" "Des Mädchens?" "Der Mutter!" "Achso. Ähm. Hester, wie heißt deine Mutter?" Verständlislose braune Augen blickten ihn an. "Mama." kam es dann in einem Ton, der verriet, dass es ihr völlig unbegreiflich war, wie Jack das nicht wissen konnte.  
  
"Ja aber sie hat doch auch einen Vornamen?" Hester zuckte die Schultern. Der Mann hinter dem Stand trommelte derweil genervt mit den Fingern auf der Holzplatte herum und machte sich durch ein Räuspern bemerkbar. "Ohne Namen kann ich keine Angehörigen suchen." "Wie heißt ihr mit Nachnamen?" Hester runzelte die Stirn, wie als würde sie nachdenken. Dann zog sie unschuldig die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich weiß nicht..." "Denk nach!" Sowohl Jack als auch der genervte Mann wurden unruhig, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen.  
  
"Mister, wenn Sie hier jemanden suchen, brauche ich einen Namen, ansonsten bitte ich Sie, den Weg frei zu machen, es sind noch mehr Leute da!" Jack ignorierte ihn. "Denk nach, Hester, du weißt das bestimmt!" Sie kräuslte ihre Lippen und schüttelte dann erneut den Kopf. "Einen Moment noch!" sagte Jack an den Mann gewandt, bevor er sich wieder zu Hester drehte. aber der Mann hatte nun keine Geduld mehr. "Wenn Sie bitte gehen würden, hier gibt es andere Menschen, die ernsthaft nach jemandem suchen!"  
  
Missmutig aber gezwungenermaßen verließ Jack mit Hester im Schlepptau den Stand. Was sollte er jetzt mit ihr machen? Vielleicht lebte ihre Mutter noch, vielleicht auch nicht, und es gab keine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden. Ratlos nahm er Hester an der Hand un schlurfte zurück in die Richtung, in der er Will und Elizabeth zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
"Marchham." sagte Hester plötzlich. "Hm?" Jack hatte nur unterschwellig mitbekommen, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte. "Marchham heißen wir." Langsam wandte er den Kopf zu ihr nach unten und bedachte sie mit einem bösen Blick. "Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?" Offensichtlich eingeschüchtert sank das Mädchen etwas in sich zusammen und sah unschuldig zu dem Pirat hinauf. Der seufzte und drehte sich um. "Also nochmal das Ganze."  
  
Sie gingen wieder zurück durch den noch immer strömenden Regen und kamen bald wieder an der nicht minder langen Schlange von vorhin an. Erneut dauerte es mehrere Stunden, bis sie endlich an der Reihe waren. Um sie herum eine Menge entweder aus Trauer oder Wiedersehensfreude weinender Leute.  
  
Der Mann hinter dem Stand war jetzt ein anderer. "Name?" fragte auch er und sah gelangweilt in die andere Richtung. "Marchham." sagte Jack. "Vorname?" "Suchen Sie einfach alle, die Marchham heißen." Jack war gereizt, diese ganze Anstellerei, Steherei und Warterei war Gift für seine Nerven. Seufzend durchsuchte der Mann seine Liste. Langsam ließ er den Finger daran heruntergleiten, auf der Suche nach dem Namen Marchham.  
  
"Hier. Prescilla Marchham, Bernhard Marchham und Marc Marchham." Fragend blickte er Jack an, der seinerseits fragend Hester ansah. "Ist jemand von denen aus deiner Familie?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ganz sicher nicht?" Erneutes Kopfschütteln. "Du weißt ganz bestimmt nicht den Vornamen deiner Mutter?" Ein drittes Schütteln, zu dem sich diesmal ein entschuldigender Blick gesellte. Jack seufzte, bedankte sich knapp bei dem Herrn und zog dann Hester hinter sich her zurück zu Will und Elizabeth, die sich wahrscheinlich schon fragten, wo er abgeblieben war, so wie er sie kannte.  
  
"Und?" Elizabeth sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als Jack und Hester sich ihr näherten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sie sah traurig zu Hester, dann wieder zu Jack. "Und jetzt?"  
  
Jack grinste sie an. Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. Sie kannte dieses Grinsen und es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Sie legte den Kopf schief und beäugte ihn misstrauisch. "Also?"  
  
"Ich nehme sie mit!" Jack grinste noch mehr. "Wo hin?" klinkte jetzt Will sich ein. "Na da hin, wo ich hin gehe. auf die Pearl zum Beispiel." Elizabeths und Wills Münder klappten fast gleichzeitig auf. Elizabeth schluckte und erhob sich dann langsam. Vorsichtig trennte sie Hesters Hand von Jacks und zog ihn ein Stück weit ausser Hörweite. "Hör mal. Du kannst sie nicht einfach mitnehmen! Sie ist nicht deine Tochter, sie ist nicht mit dir verwandt, du kennst sie ja nichtmal! Alles was du weißt, ist wie sie heißt!" "Muss ich denn mehr wissen?" Elizabeth ignorierte seine Frage. "Außerdem kannst du kein kleines Mädchen mit auf die Pearl nehmen!" "Warum nicht?" Der Pirat sah sie unschuldig an, Elizabeth blickte entsetzt zurück. "Jack! Das geht nicht!" Sie beonte jedes einzelne Wort, aber es schien keinen Eindruck zu machen, denn er zuckte nur die Schultern und wandte sich ab. "Du wirst schon sehen!" rief er über die Schulter zurück, während er zu Will und Hester zurückging. 

~ ~ ~

  
  


* * *

  
  
Irgendwie stimmts schon, dass da bissl was an Titanic angelehnt ist, Hesters 'Fund' *lol* und die Sache mit der Liste ja auch ... aber ich fand die Idee eigentlich ganz passend ;-)  
  
**Soulsister:** Ääääähm ... PG? Haja guuuut, warum net ... jetzt habt's mich so weit! ;) Hach ich schau halt mal, was ich da noch so reinbringen kann, aber eigentlich tut das ja nix zur Sache ;-) Ich werd mal drüber nachdenken.  
  
**Megchen:** Naja, man muss ein Pirat sein, um sich auf den Kodex berufen zu können *g* Und Hester ist kein Pirat ;-) Noch nicht jedenfalls *rofl* Weiß man ja net, was da noch so kommt ... ;) Die ELtern von Jonathan haben Hester gar nicht bemerkt, weil die ja mit dem verletzten Arm beschäftigt waren ;) Hester spricht man so aus, wie man es schreibt ... also das H spricht man mit, wenn du das meinst *g* Hm, Jacks Kinnbärtchen ... *denk* hm ... nein! *g* Ich bin dagegen ;)  
  
**RavannaVen:** Danke *rotwerd Seine alten Tage ist gut ... *g* Wie alt würdest du ihn eigentlich schätzen? Würd mich mal so interessieren *g* Aber Jacks alte Tage ist ein gutes Stichwort, weil dazu kommt noch was *harr harr*  
  
**Vicky23:** Auch danke :-) *noch röter werd* Och da sind tolerante Leute, da interessiert sich niemand für Jacks Kleidung *lol* aber nein ... es haben ihn ja nur Leute gesehen, denen er Geld gebracht hat, also Wirte, und halt Mrs. Gray, aber die ist gastfreundlich *g* Und sie hat sich gedacht, wenn Jack ein Freund von Will ist, dann wird das schon passen *g* Aber eigentlich hast du Recht, ich hab nicht dran gedacht ;) *duck*  
  
**Stoffpferd:** zum 5. Kap: *kopfschüttel* Hat nix mit Elizabeth und Will zu tun, hat nur was damit zu tun, dass Jack Hester finden soll, und wie ich halt so bin hab ich ne riesen Story draus gemacht *gg* Weisch was, ich schreib jetzt ein pwp über Lizzy und Will, lasst ihr mich dann alle in Ruhe damit? *rofl* Nein, das mein ich net ernst *gg* aber des is keine Love Story ;) (uh uh! Ich wundere mich ja selber drüber, dass mir überhaupt was eingefallen is, was nix mit ner Romance zu tun hat *gg*) Gell ich lach mich bei dem Film auch immer kaputt, was ich immer noch am besten find, ist der Blick, den Johnny drauf hat, als er morgens auf der Insel aufwacht und aufsteht, so rihtig Schlafzimmerblick, des ist irgendwie goldig *gg*  
zum 6. Kap: Naja Jack als Vater war ne Idee, die mir schon länger im Kopf rumspukte ;) Weil es dann ja praktisch so wäre, dass er mit Will die Rollen tauschen würde, wobei mein Willchen hier net unbedingt Pirat ist, er würde gerne aber er tut es net wegen seiner Frau ;) Aber den stell ich mir auch gerne als Vater vor *ggg* 


	8. Versteckspiel

_up: 21.3.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! *g* Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
Hiermit verabschiede ich mich für 2 Wochen nach Chile (auswandern ;-) ) Das nächste Kapitel gibt es also am *nachschau* 11. April, wenn ich es bis dahin schaffe, ansonsten noch eine Woche später, aber ich bemühe mich :-)_  
  


* * *

  
  
**

Versteckspiel

**  
  
Entgegen aller Erwartungen fand sich tatsächlich jemand, der sie gegen ein wenig Geld wieder zurück zu Mrs. Gray brachte. Sie waren alle davon ausgegangen, dass es keine nicht verbrannte Kutsche in London mehr gab, aber das war wohl offensichtlich nicht der Fall.  
  
Am nächsten Tag also trafen sie gegen Abend wieder in dem kleinen Dorf ein, welches da lag, als wäre nichs gewesen. Die Ereignisse in London während der letzten Tage schienen plötzlich so unglaublich unwirklich beim Anblick dieses heilen Fleckchens Erde. Allein Hester bewies, dass all das wirklich passiert war.  
  
Sie muste die Kutsche gehört haben, anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass Mrs. Gray schon aus der Tür kam und sie überschwänglich begrüßte, kaum dass sie überhaupt ausgestiegen waren, geschweige denn das Gepäck abgeladen hatten.  
  
"Ihr wart lange weg, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht! War es wenigstens schön? Oh Mr. Sparrow, wie sehen Sie denn aus, haben sie sich verletzt? Und ihre Haare sind auch kürzer, was haben Sie bloß gemacht?" Vorsichtig betastete sie Jacks Verband. Der beschränkte sich darauf, etwas schief zu lächeln und sich möglichst Elegant ein Stück von der alten Dame weg zu bewegen. Hester gab ihm einen guten Grund dazu, indem sie just in diesem Moment den Kopf zur Tür der Kutsche herausstreckte und sich neugierig umsah. Jack packte sie um die Taille, hob sie mit einem Schwung heraus und stellte sie dann auf dem Boden ab. Mrs. Gray sah die Kleine irritiert an.  
  
"Wer ist das?" "Das? Das ist Hester!" Jacks Erklärung war offensichtlich nicht unbedingt ausreichend, denn Mrs. Gray hob nur die Augenbrauen. Die Fragezeichen in ihren Augen sprachen Bände.  
  
"Wir hatten eine kleine Begegenung mit einem Brand, da haben wir sie gefunden, ihre Mutter ist scheinbar dabei umgekommen-" Will sah während seiner Erklärung bei diesen Worten unsicher zu Hester "-und Jack hat darauf bestanden, sie mitzunehmen." "Oh." machte die alte Frau nur, nicht gerade überzeugt. "Na dann kommt rein."  
  
Man ließ sich erschöpft von der Reise in der Küche nieder. Mrs. Gray machte sich daran, etwas Stärkendes zu kochen, während Jack leise Gespräche mit Hester führte. Will und Elizabeth begnügten sich damit, den beiden zuzuschauen. Der Anblick war so absurd. Captain Jack Sparrow mit einem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Schoß, das er vorsichtig hin und her schaukelte, und das ihn währenddessen spielerisch an den Haaren zog, worüber er sich leise lachend amüsierte. Das hätte irgendjemand anderes mal wagen sollen.  
  
Während der Tee vor sich hin köchelte, setzte Mrs. Gray sich ebenfalls an den Tisch und beobachtete interessiert das Geschehen. "Mr. Sparrow, haben Sie eigentlich eigene Kinder?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf, ließ sich aber sonst nicht weiter unterbrechen. "Verheiratet?" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. Elizabeth lachte. Jack und heiraten ... das war nicht minder absurd. Aber seit Hester aufgetaucht war, traute sie dem Piraten sogar das zu. Aus ihm wurde man einfach nicht schlau. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur das Alter, was ihn etwas ruhiger werden ließ. Wie alt war er eigentich? Sie hatte ihn nie gefragt. Vielleicht vierzig? Oder etwas jünger möglicherweise.  
  
Der Tee war fertig und diesmal wandte Jack sich von seiner neuen Ziehtochter ab, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Seine Tasse war bald leer und das nutzte er aus, um aufzustehen und mit dem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand hinauszugehen.  
  
Er hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als Will lauthals zu Lachen anfing. "Das ist das merkwürdigste, was ich seit Langem gesehen habe!" "Mr. Sparrow habe ich überhaupt nicht für den Typ Mann gehalten, der besonders kinderlieb ist." Will grinste. "Das ist er auch nicht. Absolut nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was da plötzlich in ihn gefahren ist, aber ich hätte das nicht erwartet. Ich hoffe mal, er glaubt nicht, dass er sie jetzt behalten kann." "Ich fürchte aber, genau das glaubt er." mischte Elizabeth sich ein. Ihre Stimme klang besorgt.  
  
Diese Sorge war nicht unbegründet. Wenn Jack sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, was gerade zweiffellos der Fall war, dann war es nicht gerade einfach, um nicht zu sagen fast unmöglich, ihn davon wieder abzubringen. "Aber er kann nicht einfach nach England spazieren, ein kleines Mädchen mitnehmen und sie in die Karibik bringen!" Mrs. Gray schüttelte über diese Feststellung Wills den Kopf.  
  
"Das soll schon öfter vorgekommen sein. Erinnerst du dich? Wie alt warst du damals? 12 vielleicht. Als deine Mutter gestorben ist-" Wils Gesicht verdunkelte sich und Elizabeth ergriff sofort seine Hand. "-bist du auch in die Karibik gefahren. Du wurdest auch von einem netten Herrn auf einem Handelsschiff mitgenommen. Das hier ist nichts anderes."  
  
Es war sehr wohl etwas anderes, ein Handelsschiff und ein Piratenschiff war doch immernoch ein großer Unterschied, aber Will hütete sich, das auszusprechen. Es war besser, wenn seine ehemalige Nachbarin von Jacks Lebensinhalt nichts wusste.  
  
"Aber wir wissen doch nicht sicher, ob ihre Mutter tot ist. Sicher ist nur, dass sie nicht auf der Liste stand, aber das muss ja nichts heißen. Und wenn sie lebt, kann Jack nicht einfach ihre Tochter mitnehmen!" Will seufzte. "Sag ihm das, nicht mir." "Ich denke, er steigert sich da einfach in etwas rein, und wir müssen ihm das ausreden, bevor es zu spät ist." Will sah seine Frau an. "Elizabeth, ich glaube, es ist schon zu spät."  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang draussen? So schönes Wetter, wie wir heute haben!" Hester nickte freudig und rannte zur Haustür. Jack folgte ihr grinsend. Vater sein war gar nicht so schlecht. Er versuchte das zwar erst seit ein paar Stunden, aber bisher hatte ja alles wunderbar funktioniert, wieso also sollte es anders werden?  
  
"Renn nicht so weit weg!" Rief er dem jungen Mädchen zu, das schon ein gutes Stück voraus war. Sie drehte sich grinsend um. "Fang mich!" Und dann rannte sie los. "Na gut, du willst es so..." murmelte Jack und rannte ebenfalls los. Lachend jagten sie einander eine Weile, Berg rauf, Berg runter, quer über Wiesen, Felder und Wege, bis Jack sich irgendwann erschöpft ins Gras fallen ließ. Dieses Mädchen hatte eine bessere Kondition als er, das musste eindeutig geändert werden.  
  
Lachend stand sie plötzlich über ihm. "Bist du etwa schon müde?" Es klang ungläubig. Jack rollte sich grinsend auf die Seite. Schon war eine eindeutige Übertreibung, sie waren eine ganze Weile umher gerannt. "Lass uns lieber Verstecken spielen, das ist nicht so anstrengend." schlug er deshalb vor.  
  
"Gut, meinetwegen, ich such dich zuerst!" Sie ließ sich auf ihren Hintern plumpsen, bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen, und begann zu warten. Jack wartete darauf, dass sie anfing zu zählen, aber das tat sie nicht. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis, sie hatte keine Bildung, woher sollte sie die auch haben! Um dieses Problem würde er sich auch noch kümmern müssen. Er sah sich nach einem geeigneten Versteck um und erachtete schließlich einen Busch für geeignet, hinter dem sie ihn finden konnte. Er wollte es ihr ja nicht zu schwer machen.  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später stand sie vor ihm und zog ihn am Ärmel nach oben. "Das war ein schlehtes Versteck, ich hab dich sofort gesehen! Du musst!"  
  
Sie wartete darauf, dass er die Augen schloss, dann war ein leises Rascheln zu hören und dann nichts mehr. Als Jack der Meinung war, dass sie lange genug Zeit gehabt hatte, sah er sich um und suchte. Ein erster Überblick ließ nichts erkennen, was auch nur entfernt nach Hester aussah.  
  
Sie würde es ihm also nicht so leicht machen, wie er ihr. Schön. Er würde sie trozdem finden. Er sah hinter jedem Busch und jedem Baum nach. Nichts.  
  
Wo war Hester?  
  
Ohne dass er es wollte, wurde er etwas hektisch und lief schneller durch die Gegend. Es war kein Grund zur Aufregung, sie war ein Kind, Kinder fanden immer extrem sichere Verstecke, aber dennoch ...  
  
Er ging einen Weg entlang, der bergabwärts führte, und sah sich die ganze Zeit über suchend um. Wo um alles in der Welt war dieses Mädchen? Sollte er sie jemals wieder finden, würde er nie wieder mit ihr Verstecken spielen, das nahm er sich in diesem Moment vor. Dieses Spiel war einfach nicht gut für seine Nerven. Besonders jetzt nicht mehr, wo er offenbar alt wurde. Vor ein paar Jahren hätten seine Nerven alles ausgehalten und jetzt? Was für eine erschreckende Entwicklung!  
  
Die Aufregung sorgte dafür, dass sein torkelnder Gang noch extremer wurde, als er sowieso schon war. Folglich stolperte er etwas herum und lief ungewollte Schlagenlinien. Vielleicht war es doch besser, wenn er nicht an Land blieb, das war ja gemeingefährlich.  
  
Wo um alles in der Welt war sie? Konnte sie so weit gekommen sein in der kurzen Zeit? Aber dass sie eine gute Kondition hatte, hatte sie ja schon bewiesen ... Dennoch drehte er sich um und lief wieder zurück zu dem Platz, an dem er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Aber hier war sie auch nicht wieder angekommen. Er lief den Weg in die andere Richtung ab. Auch hier war nichts - oder besser niemand - zu finden.  
  
Entmutigt trottete er wieder zurück und ließ sich ins Gras plumpsen. Er musste gut überlegen, was zu tun war, das wusste er, aber in diesem Moment wollte ihm das nicht gelingen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte er nicht mehr klar denken! Sein berechnender Verstand hatte vollkommen ausgesetzt und einer großen Sorge Platz gemacht.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er leichte Schritte hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und vor ihm stand - Hester! Mit einem Aufschrei sprang er auf. Sie sah ihn daraufhin erschrocken an. "Was ist? Warum hast du mich denn nicht gefunden?" "Wo warst du?" wollte er wissen. Sie drehte sich um und deutete. "Da hinten, da ist so ein kleines Loch im Boden, da bin ich rein geklettert."  
  
Jack widerstand dem Drang, sich gegen den Kopf zu schlagen. Wieso hatte er das nicht gesehen? Es wäre so einfach gewesen! Hester saß in einem Loch keine zwanzig Meter weiter und er rannte panisch den Weg hin und her. "Das Spiel macht keinen Spaß, wenn du mich nicht suchst!" beschwerte sie sich. Er gab keine Antwort, weil er bemerkte, dass sie etwas hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte.  
  
"Was hast du da?" fragte er und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, um ihr ihr kleines Geheimnis abzunehmen, aber sie drehte sich weg, sodass sie ihren Rücken noch immer abgewandt hatte. "Das ist was, was ich gefunden hab, aber das gehört mir, ich habs gefunden!"  
  
"Ich will es ja nur mal sehen." Versuchte Jack es. Es konnte ja nicht sein, dass sie schon anfing, Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. "Nein, das ist meins."  
  
Ein paar weitere erfolglose Versuche später, entschloss Jack sich, mit Hester zusammen nach Hause zu gehen. Noch immer hielt sie ihren Fund vor ihm versteckt, und seine Neugier steigerte sich mit jeder Minute. Was hatte sie da so wertvolles gefunden, dass sie es ihm nicht einmal zeigen wollte?  
  
Er hatte kaum bemerkt, dass es schon beinahe dunkel war. Erst als er das Haus betrat, merkte er anhand des darin herrschenden Lichts, wie spät es geworden war. Sobald er die Tür geöffnet hatte, verschwand Hester in einem Raum, den Mrs. Gray ihr als Schlafraum zugewiesen hatte. Wahrscheinlich untersuchte sie dort jetzt ihren kleinen Schatz, was immer es auch war, genauer.  
  
Müde öffnete er die nächstbeste Tür, aber das war leider die falsche. Unwissend betrat er den Raum und sah gerade noch, wie Will und Elizabeth erschrocken auseinander fuhren. Jack musste grinsen bei dem Anblick. Elizabeth hielt krampfhaft ihr Kleid fest, das Will wohl offensichtlich schon geöffnet hatte. Der lief derweil puterrot an und sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zerplatzen.  
  
"Lasst euch von mir nicht stören, bin aus Versehen in das falsche Zimmer gegangen." Unter Bücklingen, die sein Grinsen jedoch Lügen strafte, ging er rückwärts aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er würde jetzt in das Wohnzimmer gehen und sich auf seinem Sofa niederlassen. Aber war er da nicht gerade gewesen? Er runzelte die Stirn. Was machten die beiden auf _seinem_ Sofa?  
  
Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen riss er die Tür wieder auf und blieb diesmal herausfordernd stehen. Die Situation hate sich nicht wirklich verändert, nur die Beklidung der Beiden war ein wenig spärlicher geworden. Elizabeth funkelte ihn wütend an und Will wurde erneut rot - oder war er es vielleicht noch gewesen? -, aber das störte Jack nicht im Geringsten.  
  
"Ihr habt ein eigenes Zimmer und ein eigenes Bett! Runter von meinem Sofa!" "Jack..." begann Will hilflos. "Raus!" wiederholte er. Elizabeth sank in sich zusammen und verdrehte die Augen. "Gehst du bitte noch einen Moment raus, ja?" Sie klang ärgerlich. Verständlich. Pech gehabt. Das hier war sein Schlafplatz.  
  
Dennoch verließ er kurz den Raum, entschlossen ihn wieder zu betreten, sollte in zwei Minuten nicht irgend etwas passiert sein. Tatsächlich öffnete sich auch kurz darauf die Tür und ein wieder vollständig angezogenes Ehepaar betrat den Flur. Wortlos huschten sie an Jack vorbei in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Jack schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Diese Unmoral heutzutage. In den Betten anderer Leute, also wirklich...  
  
Eine Weile lag er da und versuchte zu schlafen, aber es war noch zu früh. Er vermisste Tortuga. Hier hatte man überhaupt keinen Grund, lange wach zu bleiben. Er war das frühe Einschlafen einfach nicht gewohnt.  
  
Seufzend erhob er sich wieder, beschließend, einen erneuten Versuch im Bezug auf Hesters Fund zu wagen. Leise schlich er sich in den Flur und dann in Hesters Zimmer - friedlich schlummernd lag sie in ihrem Bett - vollständig angezogen zwar, aber Jack kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Wenn er Mrs. Gray begegnete, würde er ihr sagen, dass sie das Mädchen umziehen solle. Halt, nein, das ging ja nicht, sie hatten ja überhaupt nichts, was man ihr anderes hätte anziehen können.  
  
Neben ihr auf dem Boden lag ein kleines Holzkästchen. Sehr unscheinbar, ausserdem dreckig und verformt. Sehr merkwürdig. War es das, was sie ihm nicht hatte zeigen wollen? Er nahm es mit und schloss leise die Tür wieder, um Hester nicht zu wecken. Er wollte gerade wieder zu seinem Sofa zurückkehren, als die Tür neben ihm sich öffnete und ein mürrisch aussehender Will herauskam. Als er Jack sah, breitete sich sofort wieder ein zarter Rosaschimmer über seinem Gesicht aus. Wie konnte man nur so prüde sein!  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Kästchens. "Was machst du denn hier, ich dachte ihr wärt beschäftigt!" Jack sah seinen Freund betont unschuldig an. Dessen Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch eine Spur mehr. "Sei bloß ruhig."  
  
"Hab ich's gewusst, doch ein Eunuch!" erklärte Jack triumphierend. Will kniff die Augen zusammen, sagte aber vorsichtshalber nichts dazu, sondern wechselte lieber das Thema, indem er Jack das Kästchen aus der Hand nahm. "Also, was ist das?"  
  
Der Pirat zuckte die Schultern. "Hat Hester irgendwo gefunden, wollte es mir nur mal ansehen. Muss ja wissen, was meine Tochter so findet."  
  
"Deine Tochter? Jack, sie ist nicht deine Tochter! Fang bloß gar nicht erst mit so etwas an, ich warne dich!" "Und wenn doch?" "Dann ...." "Ja?" "Wirst du dann sehen." "Ich verstehe." Er nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
Will öffnete kurzerhand den kleinen Holzkasten und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Jack lugte hinein. Was war daran spektakulär? Ein unscheinbares braunes Buch. Hinter Will tachte Elizabth auf, wohl geweckt von dem Laut. "Was ist das?" wollte sie wissen. "Das, Liebes, ist ein Buch!" erklärte Jack ihr besserwisserisch.  
  
Sie sah ihn grimmig an. Viel mehr konnte sie heute von diesem Mann nicht mehr ertragen, ihr Geduldsfaden war bereits bis zum Zerreißen angespannt. "Das sehe ich selber!" fauchte sie ihn deshalb an. "Weshalb fragst du dann?" fragte Jack sie mit einem besonders unschuldigen Blick. Sie ignorierte ihn.  
  
Will drehte sich auf den Absatz herum, ließ die beiden einfach stehen, und wanderte zurück in das Zimmer. Dort ließ er sich auf die Bettkante fallen und nahm das Buch aus der Schachtel. Elizabeth setzte sich neben ihn und Jack kletterte hinter die beiden, um zwischen ihren Schultern durchschauen zu können.  
  
"DAS hier ist unser Bett!" protestierte Elizabeth. "Ach sei ruhig, ich mache hier wenigstens keine unanständigen Sachen!" grinste er. Will sah auf und fixierte Jack. "Du brauchst dringend ein Mädchen, mein Freund." Jack lachte. "Ich hab eins. Schläft im Zimmer nebenan."  
  
Elizabeth atmete hörbar ein. "Wehe wenn du..." "Nein." unterbrach er sie. "Was denkst du denn von mir?" "Oh glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen." sagte sie, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zuwandte und auch Jack endlich den Mund hielt.  
  
Schweigend begannen alle drei, das Geschriebene zu lesen.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


* * *

  
  
Bin ich nicht gemein, jetzt haben sie endlich das Buch und ich fahr 2 Wochen weg. Harr harr harr ;-) Ich kann fies sein *lol*  
  
**Stoffpferd:** Guuut, wenn das so ist ... *stoffis sportlehrer zur sau machen geh ;-)* Jack interessiert sich nicht dafür, ob Hesters Mom noch lebt, der hat die jetzt und will sie auch behalten *gg* Was mir grade auffällt, ich hätte eigentlich theoretisch Hester auch männlich und etas jünger schreiben können, dann wäre das eine prima Fortsetzung mit 'ihm' und Wills und Elizabeths erster Tochter geworden *lol* Egal *g*  
  
**Soulsister:** Siehst du mal ... hab ich das eigentlich jetzt schn auf PG gestellt oder nicht? *mal nachschauen geh* Jedenfalls arbeite ich hier grade an einer Story über ... hm ... Lizzys und Willys Hochzeitsnacht *g* Denk dir deinen Teil ;-) Abwarten, ob was dabei rauskommt *g*  
  
**RavannaVen:** Ende dreißig denk ich auch. Kommt ganz gut hin. Wie alt ist Johnny Depp? Irgendwas mit vierzig. Wirklich erschreckend *gg* aber hat sich gut gehalten, das Jungchen ... Ja Jack hat komische Anwandlungen manchmal. Hester wird dann Anamarias Nachfolgerin ... als keine Ahnung was. Was tut Anamaria? Steuerfrau? *g* Hat die eigentlich was mit Jack? *nachdenk* Ich wills eigentlich gar nicht wissen *g* Ich schweife grade ab, also achte einfach nicht auf mich ;)  
  
**Vicky23:** Jack jemandem Angst machen? Hm ... naja ich denke, er kann gefährlich sein, wenn er in der Stimmung ist, aber generell nicht wirklich *gg* Im Gegenteil ;-) Holzschwert ist auch ne Idee ... ich überlege grade, wie alt Hester eigentlich genau ist. Je früher Jack anfängt, sie zu trainieren ... naja, sie kann ja dann die Pearl übernehmen, falls er sie später als Alleinerbin einsetzt *lol* Gibt es eine weibliche Form von Captain?  
  
**Megchen:** Erinnere mich nicht an Personen im Ledermantel, vor allem nicht an DIE Person im Ledermantel ... die du dir ja am Mittwoch ansehen durfest *hoil* Ich hätt ihn so gern nochmal gesehen als Phantom *sniff* Oder halt wenigstens als Raoul, tuts zur Not auch *g* Und Marko als Phantom ... und überhaupt! Steve als André! Halt so die ganzen Viecher ... *g* Aber leider leider ... ich geh mal davon aus, dass in der letzten Show die Erstbesetzung spielt ... hu, dann seh ich Maike nochmal, die hatte ich erst einmal, sehr faszinierend. Äh ja, egal, verlagern wir das ins ICQ. Was heißt hier sauberes Schiff? *g* Meinst du die Pearl ist nicht sauber? Jack liebt die Pearl ber alles, da wird er sie wohl wenigstens regelmäßg putzen lassen *gg* Aber vielleicht gibts irgendwo ein paar Blutflecken. igitt. Egal. Mir war schon klar, dass du Jack meintest, aber ich hab das so aufgefasst, dass du auch nur zurückgelassen wirst, wenn du Pirat bist. Außerdem befanden die sich sowieso an Land, da gilt das eh net ;) Und sowieso ... das sind doch alles eher Richtlinien als Regeln! Selbst ein Captain Sparrow kann großen weinenden Kinderaugen nicht widerstehen ;) 


	9. Das Tagebuch der Margaret Turner

up: 17.4.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! *g* Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
Ich bin wieder hier! *stolz präsentier* Und hab keine Mühen gescheut, endlich dieses vermaledeite Buch fertig zu bekommen ;-) Hab mir ja schon überlegt, ob ich vor der entscheidenden Enthüllung nochmal das Kapitel abbrechen soll, aber bin ja auch kein Unmensch ... (echt?) ... ergo: ihr erfahrt jetzt die schonungslosen Tatsachen, von denen im Film NICHTS erwähnt wird ;-) Schande!  
  
Dies hier ausnahmsweise Samstags, Entschädigung, weil ihr so lange warten musstet ;) Ausserdem ist es ja schon fast Sonntag, nur noch 1 1/4 Stunden *g*  
  
Hat übrigens jemand Interesse an meiner Original Fic, der möge mal auf nachschauen. Sorry für die Schleichwerbung, aber ist ja alles meins ... ;-) Ah und was ich noch empfehlen würde, wäre folgendes: . So, ich habe fertig, viel Spaß, oder auch nicht Spaß, je nachdem.  
  
**Warnung:** psycho Geschreibsel meinerseits, is teilweise etwas wirr, aber ihr werdet schon durchsteigen, seid ja intelligente Menschen :)  
  


* * *

  
  
**

Das Tagebuch der Margaret Turner

**  
  
_4. Januar 1640  
  
Wie kann ein Mensch allein so glücklich sein? Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen ...  
Vor kurzem habe ich diesen Mann kennen gelernt, diesen William Turner ... und er hat mir gleich so gut gefallen, aber er schien mich nicht einmal zu bemerken - dann gestern hat er sich mit mir unterhalten, ich dachte mein Herz bleibt stehen!  
Und heute ... heute hat er mich eingeladen, mit ihm zu essen! Oh er ist so nett ... und charmant ... und gutaussehend, und und ... ein anständiger Mann ist er auch noch. Bei der Handelsmarine ist er, er hat dort vor etwa einem halben Jahr angefangen, aber ich glaube, dass er ehrgeizig genug ist, um es zu etwas zu bringen.  
Ich kann einfach nicht ausdrücken, wie sehr ich mich freue ... auch in diesem Buch nicht, aber das Aufschreiben erleichtert mich...  
  
  
6. Januar 1640  
  
Gestern haben wir uns stundenlang unterhalten. Er hat mir von seinem Leben erzählt und von seinem Dienst bei der Handelsmarine, er kann Dinge so anschaulich darstellen, es kam mir vor, als stünde ich neben ihm auf einem der Schiffe und sähe all das, was er mir beschrieben hat.  
Heute war er wieder hier und hat mich besucht ... Mutter ist schon ganz nervös, weil sie denkt, dass er mir einen Antrag machen möchte ... offen gestanden hätte ich nichts dagegen und meine Eltern wohl auch nicht ... jetzt fehlt nur noch er! Ich hoffe, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist...  
  
  
9. Januar 1640  
  
Ich glaube, ich liebe ihn ... wie sonst kann man in so kurzer Zeit von einem Menschen so abhängig werden?  
  
  
20. Januar 1640  
  
William war in der letzten Zeit fast jeden Tag hier und hat sich mit mir unterhalten ... und Mutter wird langsam unruhig, weil sie meint, dass er mir bald einen Antrag machen müsste, wenn er es ernst mit mir meint ... ich denke, dass das Unsinn ist. Er will wahrscheinlich eben einfach nichts überstürzen!  
Ich bin mittlerweile überzeugt davon, dass er zumindest etwas für mich empfindet, die täglichen Besuche kann ich mir nicht einfach nur einreden!  
  
  
25. Januar 1940  
  
Er muss zurück auf sein Schiff ... er hatte vier Wochen Urlaub hier über Neujahr ... und jetzt ist der Urlaub am 28. Januar zu Ende ... was mache ich denn wenn er weg ist? Ich habe das die ganze Zeit verdrängt ... und jetzt ist es soweit ... aber er wird wiederkommen. Im Sommer hat er wieder Urlaub, sagt er, und sein erster Weg wird sofort zu mir führen.  
Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass diese Zeit nur quälend langsam vorbei gehen wird ... was werde ich denn die ganze Zeit lang machen?  
  
  
28. Januar 1940  
  
Er ist weg ... zum Abschied hat er mich geküsst - warum hat er das nicht früher getan? Jetzt werde ich ihn umso mehr vermissen...  
Ich habe mich bemüht, nicht zu weinen, und ich habe es auch geschafft - lange genug zumindest. Erst als ich wieder allein in meinem Zimmer war, sind Tränen geflossen.  
In 5 Monaten kommt er wieder ... 5 Monate! Das ist ewig! Wie soll ich das überleben?  
  
  
19. Februar 1640  
  
Es sind erst 3 Wochen vergangen und mir kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit! Ich sage mir immer wieder, dass es jetzt ja nur noch fast 4 Monate geben, aber wenn diese 3 Wochen schon so lang waren, bin ich alt und grau bis in 5 Monaten, es dauert so lange!  
Ob er mich wohl auch vermisst? Natürlich tut er das ... das ist es, was ich mir einrede, aber warum schreibt er mir dann nicht?  
  
  
2. März 1640  
  
Ein Brief! Aus New York! Ich hätte beinahe geschrieen vor Freude, als meine Mutter mir das Kuvert gab. Ich habe mich sofort in mein Zimmer verkrochen und den Brief gelesen.  
Es tut ihm leid, dass er mir nicht vorher geschrieben hat, aber ihm hat die Zeit gefehlt. Er vermisst mich furchtbar und die Zeit kommt ihm schrecklich lang vor, bis er endlich wieder Urlaub hat. Außerdem hat er mir etwas zu sagen, wenn er wieder hier ist.  
Und dann hat er geschrieben, dass er mich liebt - weiß er eigentlich, wie viel mir das bedeutet? Wie glücklich er mich mit nur drei Worten gemacht hat? Und weiß er auch, dass mir die Zeit jetzt erst recht lang vorkommen wird?  
Was ist es, was er mir zu sagen hat? Ein Heiratsantrag? Oh Gott, lass es einen Antrag sein, sonst sterbe ich noch ...  
  
  
26. April 1640  
  
Noch ein Brief, diesmal aus Peking!  
Er schreibt wieder, dass er mich liebt und dass er mich vermisst, aber dass es jetzt ja nur noch 2 1/2 Monate sind...  
2 1/2 Monate! Das ist noch die Hälfte der Zeit, noch einmal so lange, wie ich hier schon sitze ... es ist nicht zu fassen, diese 2 1/2 Monate kamen mir so lang vor wie mein ganzes vorheriges Leben zusammen!  
  
  
7. Mai 1640  
  
Heute habe ich endlich Williams Bruder kennen gelernt. Er ist noch ein halbes Kind, aber trotzdem nur 4 Jahre jünger als ich. Er ist sehr intelligent und macht einen sympathischen Eindruck auf mich.  
Bisher hat er in einem anderen Teil Englands gelebt, weil er nur ein Halbbruder von William ist, also einen anderen Vater hat und bei diesem lebt. Warum das so ist, wollte ich ihn nicht fragen, es erschien mir unhöflich.  
Vom aussehen erinnert er mich ein bisschen an William, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er mit 15 ziemlich ähnlich ausgesehen haben muss - sein Bruder hat die gleichen Augen wie er, die haben sie wohl beide von ihrer Mutter.  
  
  
27. Juni 1640  
  
Nur noch ein paar Tage ... aber die ziehen sich ... Williams Bruder ist noch hier, er wollte auf ihn warten und dann erst wieder fahren - was ich durchaus sehr gut verstehen kann.  
Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass ich es tatsächlich die ganzen Monate ausgehalten habe, wobei ich nicht einmal wirklich weiß, wie ich das geschafft habe, aber Williams Bruder hat mich ein bisschen abgelenkt. Er ist wirklich nett, ich kann mich lange mit ihm unterhalten, für sein Alter ist er wirklich sehr reif.  
Aber trotzdem vermisse ich William - aber die paar letzten Tage werde ich es jetzt noch aushalten ... müssen.  
  
  
30. Juni 1640  
  
Er ist wieder hier! Oh mein Gott, ich kann es gar nicht fassen! Eigentlich sollte er erst in 2 Tagen kommen, aber er ist heute schon da ... er habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten ohne mich, sagt er!  
Ich habe ihn gefragt, was er mir so wichtiges sagen wollte, aber er hat mich auf morgen vertröstet ... heute Nacht werde ich unter Garantie nicht schlafen können...  
  
  
1. Juli 1640  
  
Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Ich hatte Recht! Er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht! Ich glaube, ich war einer Ohnmacht nah ... eigentlich bin ich es ja immer noch ... aber ... oh mein Gott, ich kann überhaupt nicht schreiben ...  
  
  
2. Juli 1640  
  
Ich bin heute wieder etwas ruhiger, obwohl ich noch immer in irgendwelchen bisher unbekannten Sphären schwebe ...  
William tauchte irgendwann gegen Mittag bei mir auf und sorgte dafür, dass wir allein waren ... und zeigte mir einen Ring, machte mir einen Antrag ... ich kann mich gar nicht mehr richtig erinnern, ich glaube, ich bin ihm um den Hals gefallen ... alles, was ich sicher weiß, ist, dass wir jetzt verlobt sind...  
Mutter ist auch beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sie es erfahren hat... Sie sah aus, als habe sie ein kurzes Dankgebet zum Himmel geschickt ...  
Die Hochzeit wird noch stattfinden, bevor er wieder fährt, also in ungefähr drei Wochen ... und dann, eine Woche später ... ich will daran jetzt einfach noch gar nicht denken, wenn es soweit ist, werde ich mich daran gewöhnen müssen ...  
  
  
21. Juli 1640  
  
Ich bin verheiratet! Mein Gott, mein Gott, Mein Gott! Ich kann gar nicht schreiben, ich zittere viel zu sehr...  
  
  
30. Juli 1640  
  
So schnell ist mein Glück wieder zu Ende ... jetzt werde ich wieder 5 Monate lang hier sitzen und warten .. aber immerhin bin ich jetzt Williams Frau ... obwohl das den Abschied nur noch unerträglicher macht... Ich glaube, diese Warterei wird mich auf die Dauer Wahnsinnig machen, aber das ist es wert.  
  
  
3. August 1640  
  
William hat sich in den Landdienst versetzen lassen! Und er weiß gar nicht, wie dankbar ich ihm dafür bin! Ich weiß ja, wie viel ihm die Seefahrerei bedeutet ... und dass er das für mich aufgibt ... ich bin ihm so dankbar dafür, ich kann ihm gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ...  
  
  
14. Mai 1644  
  
Vorbei das schöne Leben ... sie haben ihn wieder zurück auf See versetzt ... dorthin, wo er wieder bedingungslos gehorchen muss ... das hasst er doch so ... und für mich geht die endlose Warterei wieder los... In 2 Wochen fährt er schon ... und kinderlos sind wir auch noch ... was, wenn ihm jetzt etwas passiert? Dann bin ich hier, ohne Kinder, ohne Ehemann ... als Witwe, das ... oh mein Gott, ich kann darüber gar nicht nachdenken!  
  
  
28. Mai 1644  
  
Er ist weg, und ich sitze hier allein und schreibe sinnlose Dinge in mein Tagebuch. Und das hilft mir nichtmal mehr ... hoffentlich bin ich wenigstens schwanger, dann bin ich beschäftigt ... wir haben die letzten beiden Wochen zumindest daran gearbeitet. Oh Bitte, bitte!  
Aber ich habe heute endlich nach so langer Zeit Jack Sparrow wiedergesehen! Sein Vater ist gestorben - ein Epidemie, sagt er - und deshalb kommt er jetzt her, um hier zu leben. Ich habe ihn so lange nicht gesehen, hatte ihn ja schon fast vergessen, es ist schön, sich mal wieder mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er muntert mich auf.  
  
  
18. Juni 1644  
  
Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich getan? Ich ... mein ... oh Gott! Ich habe meinen ... es ist nicht zu fassen, ich habe meinen Mann betrogen! Wie konnte ich, ich liebe ihn doch! oder nicht? Ich ... nein, das ist nicht passiert, es - ist - nicht - passiert. Doch, es ist passiert, und ich weiß es leider viel zu gut!  
Wie soll ich Will das erklären? Ich war allein, du warst so lange nicht da, und Jack war so furchtbar lieb zu mir ... und ich ... habe ... einfach ...  
Vielleicht sollte ich mich umbringen, dann muss ich meinem Mann nicht in die Augen sehen ... aber mir fehlt der Mut dazu ... was habe ich nur getan! Ich muss ruhig bleiben, es dauert noch lange, bis er zurückkommt und er muss es nicht erfahren ... aber kann ich es vor ihm verheimlichen? Ich muss einfach, ich muss ... oh Gott steh mir bei ...  
  
  
20. Juli 1644  
  
Ich bringe mich doch um! Ich kann nicht mehr, um Gottes Willen, dass ich ihn betrogen habe, kann ich ihm vielleicht verheimlichen, aber nicht, dass ich schwanger bin! Er wird es merken, es war schon einen ganzen Monate her, seit er weg war!  
Jack habe ich gar nichts davon gesagt, er wird in ein paar Wochen wieder gehen. Er muss es auch nicht wissen, niemand muss es wissen, ich will es selbst gar nicht wissen!  
Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich mir gewünscht, schwanger zu sein, aber es wäre mir am liebsten, wenn ich es verlieren würde. Ja, das ist es, ich werde es verlieren, niemand wird jemals etwas merken, und alles wird in bester Ordnung sein!  
  
  
30. November 1644  
  
Ich verliere mein Kind nicht, und es absichtlich zu töten bringe ich nicht übers Herz ... verbergen kann ich es sowieso schon lange nicht mehr, aber jeder glaubt natürlich, es sei von meinem Mann. Ich bin überrascht von mir selbst, wie gut ich verbergen kann, dass nicht alles so in Ordnung ist, wie es scheint ...  
Will hat mir auch geschrieben und ich bin mir so schäbig vorgekommen, als ich gelesen habe, dass er mich vermisst, und es kaum erwarten kann, endlich wieder bei mir zu sein. Was hab ich mir nur angetan?  
  
  
28. Dezember 1644  
  
Mein Mann ist wieder da ... und er freut sich so abgöttisch über das Kind. Er hat auch nicht gemerkt, dass es zeitlich gar nicht passen kann. Je länger er nicht näher darüber nachdenkt, desto besser. Ich habe mittlerweile genug Erfahrung darin, es zu verbergen, dass auch er s nicht merkt ... recht so.  
  
  
14. März 1645  
  
Mein Kind ist da! Ich selbst bin glücklich darüber, aber das ist nichts gegen William. Er meinte, sein Sohn sähe ihm so unglaublich ähnlich, dass er ihn unbedingt nach sich selbst nennen wollte. Ich hätte jeden Namen annehmen können, aber warum gerade nach meinem Mann?  
  
  
23. Juni 1647  
  
Er weiß es! Er weiß es! Ich dumme Gans hab' mich verplappert ... eingeladen waren wir bei Freunden ... es ging um Kinder und um Frühgeburten ... William sagte 'Unser William kam sogar ein paar Wochen zu spät.' Und ich in meiner Dummheit habe ihm widersprochen! 'Nein, es waren genau 9 Monate, Juni bis März!' Ich hätte mir die Zunge abbeißen können, noch bevor ich es fertig ausgesprochen hatte ... Will jedenfalls sah mich entsetzt an und wechselte dann das Thema.  
Später zu hause schwieg er mich lange nur an, bis ihm scheinbar der Kragen platzte. Er wollte wissen, mit wem ich ihn betrogen hätte, und wie oft. Ein F nannte er mich und noch andere, viel schlimmere Dinge... Es war ihm anzumerken, dass er sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen konnte, mich zu schlagen.  
Ich sagte gar nichts, weil mein Hals wie zugeschnürt war. Schließlich sagte er nur noch 'Leb wohl' und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Und ich sitze hier allein mit meinem Sohn und würde mich diesmal wirklich umbringen, wenn Will junior nicht wäre..._  
  
  
  
Hier endeten die Aufzeichnungen.  
  
Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, bis Elizabeth als erstes ihre Sprache wiederfand. Sie räusperte sich und stand auf.  
"Vielleicht klärt ihr beiden das jetzt besser unter euch ab. Ich denke ihr habt etwas zu besprechen."  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


* * *

  
  
Leute, ich kann keine Tagebücher schreiben, ist mir grad aufgefallen, aber ... was hätte ich sonst machen sollen ... wuuuuhuuu ... *lol* Wenn jemand mir erkären könnte, wie man sowas besser schreibt, bitte ich ihn oder sie sehr darum, das zu tun ;-)  
Übrigens sag jetzt kiner 'Das geht gar nicht, sonst hätte das mit dem Fluch ja nicht funktioniert', warum es doch fnktioniert hat, die Erklärung kommt noch ;-)  
  
Nächsten Sonntag bin ich übrigens wieder nicht da, befinde mich für 'ne Woche in der Toskana auf Kursfahrt, In Anbetracht der Tatsache dass ich auch noch ein Referat machen muss, glaube ich nicht, dass ich vorher noch ein Kapitel zustane bekomme (Bin ab Freitag weg), ausserdem ist ab Montag wieder Schule *seufz*  
  
Ansonsten bitte ich um Kommentare! Was haltet ihr von dieser Auflösung? *g* Interessiert mich sehr!  
  
**Stoffpferd:** Schlimm genug, was drin steht? Hätte das irgendwer erwartet? Wenn nicht, find ich das sehr gut *lach* Also eigentlich wollte ich ja ein R Kapitel schreiben und dann nach Chile abhauen, aber das ... war wohl nix. *g* Ich schreib Jack so gerne, der hat so ne Art ... der kam in der Story auch viel zu wenig vor, ich muss noch etwas mehr über ihn schreiben *beschließ* *g*  
  
**Soulsister:** Ja des mit dem Sofa war was für dich, hm? ;) Vergiss die Hochzeitsnacht, ich bin zu sowas nicht fähig, einfach unbegabt *lol* Schreib du mal eine! *sehr dafür wäre*  
  
**RavannaVen:** Naja gedacht hab ich mir das so, wie ich es auch gemacht habe, ich fahr weg und ihr wartet ;-) Ja Vater werden ist nicht schwer, jetzt hat Jack schon 2 Kinder ... oder anderthalb, die eine is ja nur adoptiert sozusagen.  
  
**Megchen:** Die Pearl ist doch sehr sauber, hör dir mal den Audiokommentar vom Depp und vom Verbinski an, die kommentieren das sogar ;) Nee nee, Jackchen behält Hester jetzt schon, die findet eh keiner mehr, selbst wenn die Mutter noch lebt, aber meiner Meinung nach hat die irgendein extrem tragisches Schicksal ereilt ;-) Egal, soviel konnte ich dir jetzt jedenfalls mal verraten *lach* Was hälst du von der Auflösung? Hat man die überhaupt kapiert? Jetzt sag doch mal selber, das ist voll psycho, das Geschreibsel hier ;) 


	10. Familienstreit

up: 22.4.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! *g* Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
Das kommt jetzt wie gesagt Freitags, weil ich (schon wieder) fast 2 Wochen nicht da bin *g* Aber da ich ja kein Unmensch bin, hab ich hier noch eins geschrieben *gg* extra für euch ;-)  
  
Wegen viel Dialog in dem Kapitel eine etwas andere Formatierung zwecks Übersichtlichkeit ... wenn es euch nicht stört ... ?  
  


* * *

  
  
**

Familienstreit

**  
  
Die Tür schloss sich und hinterließ einen Raum, in dem das Schweigen zwischen zwei Personen lag, die einander nicht in die Augen sahen, sondern noch immer auf die wenigen Seiten starrten, die doch so viel veränderten.  
  
"Na ja, sieht ganz so aus als wärst du mein Sohn. Das ist doch sehr ... hübsch. Ich werde dann mal..."  
  
Jack machte Anstalten, zur Tür zu gehen, wurde aber von Will schnellstens daran gehindert.  
"Du bleibst jetzt erst mal hier."  
Mit sanfter Gewalt setzte er den Piraten wieder auf das Bett und fixierte ihn dann mit einem undeutbaren Blick.  
"Hast du das gewusst?"  
"Ich? Nein, niemals! Hättest du übrigens richtig gelesen, wäre dir auch aufgefallen, dass ich das gar nicht wissen konnte, weil ..."  
"Schon gut, schon gut, hab schon verstanden."  
  
"Also, Mister Turner, du wirkst nicht gerade sehr begeistert! Soll ich das persönlich nehmen?"  
"Dich scheint die ganze Sache ganz im Gegensatz dazu nicht im Geringsten zu stören! Was erwartest du von mir? Du hast mit meiner Mutter ... wie konntest du! Wie alt warst du?"  
  
Will lief aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab, immer verfolgt von Jacks Augen, die ihn - mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so amüsiert - musterten.  
"18 glaube ich. Und deine Mutter war 22 oder so. Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf, das war nur ein Mal und ist über 20 Jahre her!"  
  
"Das eine mal hat aber _gereicht_, wie du siehst!" giftete Will ihn an.  
"Uuuh, wir sind gereizt heute, dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören!"  
Den Beleidigten mimend, startete Jack einen erneuten Fluchtversuch, der aber wieder von Will vereitelt wurde.  
  
"Hier bleibst du. Und du erklärst mir jetzt gefälligst, wieso du deine Finger nicht von meiner Mutter lassen konntest! Sie war verheiratet! Du bist, du bist ... aah!"  
"Sag mal, wie redest du eigentlich mit deinem Vater?" Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Ich rede mit dir, wie ... halt mal, Moment mal ..."  
Will ließ sich neben Jack auf das Bett sinken und legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.  
"Du kannst gar nicht mein Vater sein!" Sein Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf, dafür runzelte nun Jack die Stirn.  
"Und wieso nicht?"  
"Weil das so mit der Aufhebung des Fluches nicht funktioniert! Aber es hat funktioniert, also MUSS mein Vater auch mein Vater sein!"  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Gesicht verriet nicht im Geringsten, was er dachte, aber genau das trieb Will langsam in den Wahnsinn.  
  
"Das funktioniert sehr wohl."  
"Ach ja, und wie?"  
"Das kann ich dir gerne erklären."  
"Ja worauf wartest du, dann erklär' es mir!"  
  
Jack holte tief Luft.  
"Möglichkeit 1: Es funktioniert, weil du im Glauben warst, Bills Sohn zu sein. Aber dann wäre da noch Möglichkeit 2, die ich mit fast 100%iger Sicherheit für die richtige halte, wäre folgendes: Die Fluchgeschichte funktioniert eben deshalb, weil die Tatsache, dass Bill nicht dein Vater ist, ja nicht ausschließt, dass er nicht trotzdem mit dir verwandt ist, klar soweit?"  
Will antwortete nicht, kniff nur ein Auge halb zu. Ein Zeichen, dass er diese Erklärung merkwürdig fand.  
  
"Verstehst du das nicht, ? Dein ... ich meine der Ehemann deiner Mutter ... ist mein Bruder. Ich wurde ja vorher schon irgendwo erwähnt ... der Bruder, der einen anderen Vater hat, du erinnerst dich?" Wie zur Bestätigung wedelte Jack kurz mit dem Buch in der Luft herum.  
  
Will öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn aber gleich danach wieder zu, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.  
"Was übrigens auch erklärt, warum du ihm trotzdem so ähnlich siehst. Das liegt alles an der Verwandtschaft!"  
  
Will öffnete den Mund wieder, um geräuschvoll auszuatmen.  
"Ihr seid ... Brüder?"  
"Er hat es!" Jack klatschte grinsend seine Hände zusammen.  
  
"Das heißt, mein Vater ist eigentlich mein Onkel?"  
Will's Gesicht verriet noch immer seinen Unglauben, aber langsam sickerte die Botschaft in sein Bewusstsein durch. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und setzte seinen grimmigen Blick wieder auf.  
"Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass du mit meiner Mutter..." er räusperte sich "... ein Kind gezeugt hast. Ganz im Gegenteil, das macht es nur noch schlimmer, du hast auch noch deinen Bruder betrogen!"  
  
Will sprang wieder auf und stellte sich wutentbrannt vor Jack auf, der daraufhin abwehrend die Hände hob.  
"Mach mal halblang, Junge. Ich sagte doch grade, das war nur ein einziges Mal. Obwohl, vielleicht gibt es da ja noch etwas, was ich nicht weiß..."  
Diesen von einem anzüglichen Grinsen begleiteten Kommentar konnte er sich nun nicht verkneifen. Er provozierte Will nur allzu gerne ... und diese Situation bot dazu mehr als genug Gelegenheiten, die es zu nutzen galt.  
Die Reaktion ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Will packte ihn wütend an den Schultern und sah ihn mit nicht minder saurem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
"Das ist mein Ernst! Und du ... was erwarte ich eigentlich von dir."  
Er ließ ihn wieder los und drehte sich von ihm weg.  
"Lass mich allein." Jetzt war seine Stimme nur noch leise.  
  
Jack wusste, dass er jetzt zu weit gegangen war, Will zu verletzen war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Vorsichtig stand er auf und näherte sich ihm.  
"Will..."  
"Ich sagte du kannst jetzt gehen, das wolltest du doch die ganze Zeit."  
"Will, hör mir mal einen Moment zu..."  
"GEH!"  
Einsehend, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn hatte, verließ er den Raum und ließ den Jungen, der nun offensichtlich sein Sohn war, allein in dessen Schlafzimmer zurück.  
  
Vor der Tür des selbigen traf er Elizabeth, die erschrocken 2 Schritte zurück machte und dann erleichtert ausatmete.  
"Hast du mich erschreckt."  
"Hast du gelauscht?" Mit gespielter Strenge hob Jack eine Augenbraue. Elizabeth schüttelte ein wenig zu heftig den Kopf.  
"Würde ich niemals tun ... Schwiegerpapa."  
"Alles klar."  
Beide grinsten sich an.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du mal da rein gehen und deinen Mann ein wenig ... beruhigen ... wie auch immer du das machen willst, das überlasse ich voll und ganz deiner Phantasie, aber red ihm mal etwas gut zu, ich hatte so das leichte Gefühl, dass er ein bisschen beleidigt ist, um es mal so auszudrücken."  
  
Elizabeth seufzte.  
"Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst ... du hast seinen Stolz gekränkt. Ich glaube, was ihn am meisten schockiert, ist einfach die Tatsache, dass er nicht ehelich ist. Und dann natürlich, dass auch noch du sein Vater bist."  
"Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen, hm?" Sie grinsten sich erneut an.  
"Denk dir deinen Teil."  
  
Sie legte ihre Hand an die Klinke, um die Tür zu öffnen, wurde aber noch einmal zurückgehalten.  
"Elizabeth?"  
"Ja?"  
"Sag ihm, dass es mir leid tut, in Ordnung?"  
"Werd ich tun, aber ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass er das auch glaubt, so wie du dich vorhin da drin benommen hast..."  
"Ihr kennt mich doch, ihr dürft das nicht so eng sehen."  
"Sag ihm das, nicht mir, ich find das alles irgendwie lustig. Dass die Welt so klein ist, was?"  
  
Und damit verschwand sie im Zimmer. Jack spielte mit dem Gedanken, es Elizabeth nachzutun und ebenfalls zu lauschen, verwarf die Idee aber gleich wieder, weil er vor hatte, selbst über diese äußerst unerwartete Entwicklung nachzudenken.  
  
Es war schon irgendwie amüsant. Er war beinahe 40 und hatte nie Kinder gehabt, aber jetzt hatte er plötzlich 2, innerhalb so weniger Tage. Und dann auch noch in so unterschiedlichen Altersklassen. Verrückt. Fehlte jetzt nur noch, dass er sich eine Frau und ein kleines Häuschen an Land suchte. Aber dazu würde es bestimmt niemals kommen. Oder doch? Nein, besser nicht. Für so was war er einfach nicht geschaffen.  
  
Es dauerte höchstens 10 Minuten, bis Elizabeth wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und an die Tür des Wohnzimmers klopfte, in dem Jack sich auf seinem Schlafplatz ausgestreckt hatte und stirnrunzelnd die Decke anstarrte.  
  
"Komm rein, Liebes!"  
Elizabeth schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Schon fertig?" Jack sah sie vielsagend an.  
Elizabeth verdrehte nur die Augen und antwortete ihm gar nicht erst, denn der anzügliche Blick verriet ihr ganz genau, was er meinte.  
"Doch Eunuch, hm?"  
"Jack! Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"  
"Jeden, Liebes."  
"Sei bitte einmal ernsthaft!"  
"Ich bin immer ernsthaft!" behauptete der Angesprochene entrüstet.  
"Das würde ich ernsthaft bezweifeln."  
"Vergiss es. Was sagt er?"  
  
"Ich glaube, das verzeiht er dir so schnell nicht, was er für Beschimpfungen gebraucht hat, willst du gar nicht wissen, und wenn doch, dann würde ich es dir sowieso nicht sagen, aber er findet, dass du da eindeutig zu weit gegangen bist."  
"Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass die ganze Aktion Folgen hat und ich 20 Jahre später unbewusst mit meinem Sohn einen Fluch lösen würde, hätte ich das bestimmt nicht getan!"  
Elizabeth zuckte die Schultern.  
"Sag ihm das, nicht mir."  
"in Ordnung."  
  
Ächzend erhob er sich und wollte zur Tür gehen, aber Elizabeth rief ihn zurück.  
"Sag ihm das bloß nicht, er wird dir den Kopf abreißen, wenn er dich jetzt zu Gesicht bekommt!"  
"Aha, unser William ist sauer. Nun gut. Vielleicht sollten wir es für heute genug sein lassen und erst mal schlafen ... hast du vor zu deinem tobenden Ehemann zu gehen? Wenn nicht, ich hätt' noch Platz..."  
  
Elizabeth bedachte ihn mit einem alles sagenden Blick und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Jack zuckte die Schultern. "Dann nicht, die weiß ja gar nicht, was sie verpasst..." Im nächsten Moment ließ er sich rücklings auf sein Lager fallen, um in einen Schlaf zu fallen, in dem er im Traum viele kleine Babys sah, die eine merkwürdige Ähnlichkeit mit Will hatten.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


* * *

  
  
Das war jetzt nicht so lang, aber ich hatte ja auch nicht bis Sonntags Zeit, klar soweit? ;)  
  
**Stoffpferd:** DANKE DANKE DANKE ;) Du hast mich nicht wegen dem Fluch gefragt, das rechne ich dir hoch an *rofl* Nein, aber mal im ernst, wieso kann ich das nicht machen, kann ich sehrwohl, wie du siehst *g* Meiner Meinung nach hätte das von Anfang an so sein sollen ;) Soll ich eine Nimiel-schlacht-Shortstory schreiben? *lol*  
  
**Soulsister:** dahte ich mir, dass du sowas schreiben lässt, aber nicht von mir *rofl* Vielleicht irgendwann mal, ich schließe das nicht aus, aber jetzt nicht ...  
  
**RavannaVen:** Hm, das mit der Fluchgeschichte hab ich ja jetzt erklärt, ich find, das klingt recht logisch, oder? :-) Hm, ich glaub noch mehr Kinderchen tu ich dem armen alten Jack nicht an ... *g* Der kriegt sonst noch einen Kollaps ... ;)  
  
**Megchen:** Elizabeth sagt dazu gar nichts, ich glaube, die findet das alles eher lustig *g* Jack konnte das gar nicht rausrutschen, weil er ja selber nicht wusste, dass er das Väterchen von Willyboy ist ... bis jetzt *gg* 


	11. Abreise

up: 15.5.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! g Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
Here we are, das vorletzte Kapitel ... naja, nicht ganz, es wird noch einen Epilog geben! :-) Und ein Nachwort, was ich dann gleichzeitig mit dem Epilog hochlade und zwar am übernächsten Sonntag.  
  
Eigentlich hätte das Kapitel hier ja auch schon letzte Woche kommen sollen, aber ich hab' es einfach nicht geschafft, Mathe und Chemiearbeit standen an und das ging eben in dem Moment erstmal vor. Aber jetzt hab ich es geschafft, teilt mir doch bitte eure Meinung dazu mit!

* * *

**

Abreise

**  
  
Will saß auf seinem Bett, als Elizabeth das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat. Die Beine hatte er angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen, während er gleichzeitig ausdruckslos vor sich hin starrte und kein Zeichen dafür ablieferte, dass er Elizabeths Rückkehr bemerkte.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben ihn und betrachtete ihn eine Weile schweigend. Noch immer keine Regung. "Will?" versuchte sie vorsichtig ihr Glück, als das Schweigen ihr zu drückend wurde. "Hm?" kam es aus seiner Richtung, aber er sah sie noch immer nicht an.  
"Was würdest du davon halten, zu schlafen?"  
"Hm." kam es wieder nur. Elizabeth seufzte.  
"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, wach gefälligst auf und schlaf jetzt, so hat das doch keinen Zweck -"  
  
Plötzlich kam Regung in ihren Mann. Er fuhr hoch und sprang auf. Wütend funkelte er sie an.  
"Was willst DU eigentlich? Dieses, dieses ... _etwas_ da draussen" er machte mit dem Kopf eine wütende Bewegung zur Tür hin "spaziert einfach mir nichts dir nichts daher, glaubt, er hätte jedes Recht der Welt, verführt die Schwester seines Bruders, schwängert sie dann auch noch und verschwindet dann auf Nimmerwiedersehen! Als hätte er jedes Recht der Welt dazu! Es auszunutzen, dass ihr Mann nicht da war! Weil er einfach seine Triebe nicht im Zaum halten kann!" Wills Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn.  
  
Elizabeth stand auf und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
"Ich bin sicher es tut ihm leid. Er hatte sicher auch nie die Absicht, deine Mutter zu schwängern, er..."  
"Und du verteidigst ihn auch noch! Du bist, ich werde ... ooooh ich muss hier raus!"  
  
Zwei Sekunden später schlug die Zimmertür mit einem lauten Knall zu. Zurück blieb eine reichlich erschrockene und verwirrte Elizabeth, die sich fragte, wo das enden sollte  
  
Langsam zog sie sich um, aber sie achtete gar nicht darauf, was sie tat, viel zu sehr waren ihre Gedanken abgelenkt von diesem Streit zwischen Jack und Will. Ja, sie konnte Will verstehen, es war natürlich nicht gerade angenehm, solche Dinge zu erfahren, aber andererseits sah sie auch, dass es Jack ernsthaft leid tat, dass Will das alles so verletzte. Dass einer von beiden - besonders Will - in diesem Streit etwas dummes tat oder sagte, war das letzte, was sie alle jetzt gebrauchen konnten.  
  
Sie liebte Will und er erwartete natürlich auch von ihr, dass sie sich auf seine Seite stellte. Dazu hätte sie auch jedes Recht der Welt, was Jack getan hatte, war immerhin nicht gerade schön, aber sie hatte den Piraten doch auch gern und wollte nicht, dass die beiden unversöhnlich wurden.  
  
Elizabeth legte sich ins Bett, schlief aber lange nicht ein, sondern starrte an die Decke. Der Gedanke an Will hielt sie wach. Wo war er hingegangen? Wenn er nur nichts blödes anstellte ... eigentlich war er alt genug dafür, aber sie machte sich dennoch Sorgen, so wütend hatte sie ihn in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie erlebt. Hatte sie ihn überhaupt schon wütend erlebt? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.  
  
Immerhin war es erst kurze Zeit her, seit sie alle dieses Tagebuch gelesen hatten, es galt nur zu hoffen, dass für Will die Situation morgen anders aussehen würde. Nach endlosen Stunden, in denen Will noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war, fielen ihr jedoch gegen ihren Willen schließlich doch die Augen zu.  
  
  
  
Der nächste morgen brachte Sonnenschein, der frech durch das Fenster fiel und Will an der Nase kitzelte. Schlaftrunken setzte er sich auf und blinzelte gegen das Licht. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis er sich daran erinnerte, wo er war.  
  
Er hatte gestern Abend einen langen Spaziergang gemacht, um sich abzureagieren. Es war dunkel gewesen, man hatte kaum etwas gesehen, aber es hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht, er hätte ohnehin nicht auf den Weg achten können. Wie lange er letztendlich weg gewesen war, konnte er nicht sagen, aber es waren sicher einige Stunden gewesen. Als er dann zurückgekehrt war, war alles still gewesen, auch Elizabeth hatte schon geschlafen, worüber er eigentlich recht froh gewesen war, denn so hatte er sich an diesem Abend keine Schlichtungsversuche ihrerseits mehr anhören müssen. Ein Gedanke durchzuckte plötzlich sein Bewusstsein. Einen Moment drangen verworrene Erinnerungsfetzen des vergangenen Tages auf ihn ein, bis sie sich endlich zu einem schlüssigen Gesamtbild vereinten. Richtig. Jack war sein Vater, hatte seinen Bruder hintergangen und ihn gezeugt ...  
  
Die Wut kehrte zurück, sogar noch heftiger als am Vortag. Grimmig kniff er die Lippen zusammen und starrte auf einen Punkt irgendwo an der Wand, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er Jack erneut gegenübertreten konnte. Er war niemals gewalttätig gewesen, aber dieser Mann trieb ihn an die grenzen seiner Gutmütigkeit. Er wollte ihn gar nicht mehr sehen. Heute nicht, morgen nicht, und auch nicht in der nächsten Woche. Er wollte ihn überhaupt niemals mehr sehen.  
  
Jack würde nicht freiwillig gehen, also musste er es tun. Er würde gehen, und zwar auf der Stelle.  
  
Ruckartig stand er auf und zog sich schnell an. Dann begann er, alles, was herumlag in wilder Unordnung in die Koffer zu werfen, damit es nur ja schnell ging. Zwischendurch warf er immer wieder einen Blick über die Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Elizabeth noch schlief. Wenn sie aufwachte, würde er sofort mit ihr weggehen. Ihm war klar, dass sie versuchen würde, ihn davon abzuhalten, aber er würde sich einfach nicht abhalten lassen.  
  
Seine Pläne wurden durchkreuzt, als Elizabeth doch schon früher wach wurde, als Will erwartet hatte. Er war noch nicht ganz fertig, als sie plötzlich hinter ihm stand und über seine Schulter sah.  
"Was tust du da?" fragte sie, noch zu schläfrig um sich der Situation selbst bewusst zu werden.  
"Ich packe, siehst du doch." antwortete er knapp und hoffte, dass ihr verschlafener Zustand noch lange genug anhalten würde.  
  
Der Wunsch erfüllte sich nicht, denn schon im nächsten Moment war seine Frau hellwach.  
"Was? Will! "Warum? Hör auf damit!" rief sie, und begann gleich damit, das, was er in den Koffer warf, wieder herauszuholen. Ärgerlich wollte er sie ein Stück beiseite schieben, aber sie wich nicht von der Stelle und fuhr mit ihrer Tätigkeit fort.  
  
"Würdest du bitte damit aufhören!" richtete er schließlich ärgerlich das Wort an sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht, bis du wieder ganz bei Sinnen bist! Was soll das denn!"  
"Wir gehen." murmelte er knapp und fing wieder damit an, Kleidung und andere Utensilien in die Koffer zu knallen.  
  
Elizabeth unternahm keinen weiteren Versuch, wieder auszupacken, versuchte ihr Glück nun stattdessen mit Worten.  
"Will, was du tust in kindisch! Warte noch ein, zwei Tage, dann wird dir das alles schon nicht mehr so schlimm vorkommen - lass mich ausreden!" warf sie ein, als er zu sprechen ansetzte. "wenn du wegläufst löst das das Problem auch nicht. Es tut ihm doch leid, er hat es dir gesagt und er meint es so!"  
"Die Erkenntnis kommt ihm aber reichlich spät, was hilft mir das jetzt noch?" hiftete er zurück, ohne seine Tätigkeit auch nur ein wenig zu verlangsamen.  
  
Elizabeth sah ihn verzweifelt an, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz herum und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
"Elizabeth bleib hier!" hörte sie noch, wie Will ihr nachrief, aber sie schenkte der Aufforderung keine Beachtung. Einen Moment später packte eine Hand fest, aber darauf bedacht, ihr nicht weh zu tun, ihren Arm und Will drehte sie zu sich herum.  
"Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun, nicht zu diesem Mann zu gehen, ich habe gehört, er findet Gefallen daran, die Frauen anderer Männer zu verführen!" seine Stimme war gefährlich leise. Elizabeth sah ihn aus halb zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
"Ich möchte mich von unserer Gastgeberin verabschieden, ist das zu viel verlangt?"  
  
Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er ihr nicht glaubte - und es stimmte ja auch nicht. Sie hatte tatsächlich zu Jack gewollt. "Das können wir nachher gemeinsam tun." erklärte Will ihr und zog sie wieder zurück. "Bleib am besten da sitzen und warte, ich bin gleich fertig, dann können wir gemeinsam zu Mrs. Gray gehen und uns für ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken." Widerwillig ließ Elizabeth sich tatsächlich auf dem Bett nieder und beobachtete wütend, wie ihr Ehemann weiter die Koffer füllte.  
"Vielleicht hätte ich doch James heiraten sollen, dann hätte ich immerhin jetzt einen Ehemann, der sich selbst unter Kontrolle hat und mich mit Respekt behandelt!"  
Als sie sah, wie Will zusammenzuckte, bereute sie ihre Worte gleich wieder, brachte es aber nicht fertig, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dazu war sie jetzt viel zu wütend auf ihn.  
  
"Würdest du mir verraten, wie du ohne Jacks Schiff nach hause kommen möchtest?"  
"Es wird ja wohl irgendein Schiff geben, dass nach Port Royal segelt - oder zumindest in die Nähe davon."  
"Mein verehrter Gatte, vielleicht erinnern Sie sich, dass wir mit Jack gefahren sind, weil die Passage auf einem anderen Schiff zu teuer war!"  
Der Sarkasmus in Elizabeths Stimme machte Will so rasend, dass er den Decker des Koffers zuknallte, woraufhin seine Frau leicht zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Dann werden wir dieses Geld eben aufbringen müssen, ich will diesen Mann auf jeden Fall nicht noch einmal sehen! Los, komm mit!"  
Er schnappte sich zwei Koffer und trug sie mit Elizabeth im Schlepptau vor die Haustür. Daraufhin holte er auch noch den dritten und suchte schließlich mit Elizabeth zusammen Mrs. Grays Zimmer auf. Vor der Tür blieb er jedoch stehen und zögerte.  
"Geh du rein und rede mit ihr, ich fühle mich im Moment nicht in der Lage dazu."  
  
Elizabeth bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick und verschwand nach einem kurzen Anklopfen im Zimmer. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie wieder herauskam, und sie hatte zu allem Übel noch Mrs. Gray im Schlepptau, die ziemlich bestürzt drein schaute.  
"Kinder, Kinder! Was ist nur passiert! Ich habe ja gewusst, dass du das Buch nicht lesen solltest, Will! Oh es ist alles meine schuld, ich hätte es verbrennen sollen, es tut mir alles so leid, bitte geht doch jetzt nicht einfach so, ich fühle mich schuldig!"  
  
Ihr Redeschwall prasselte auf Will nieder, der ihr - plötzlich sehr ruhig geworden - antwortete.  
"Sie müssen sich ganz bestimmt nicht schuldig fühlen, es war schon gut so, stellen sie sich vor, ich hätte das nie erfahren. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass wir gehen, es hat ganz sicher nichts mit Ihnen zu tun, aber Sie werden das sicher verstehen. Wir bedanken und ganz herzlich für Ihre Gastfreundschaft, bis auf den letzten Abend habe ich es hier sehr genossen." Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend umarmte er seine frühere Nachbarin kurz, die mittlerweile den Tränen nahe schien.  
  
"Können Sie uns sagen, wo wir eine Kutsche finden, die uns zurück nach Southhampton bringt?"  
"Der alte Charlie Baker hat eine, vielleicht könnt ihr ihn fragen." Will nickte. "Elizabeth, komm."  
  
Keine halbe Stunde später fuhr die Kutsche mit Will und Elizabeth vor Mrs. Grays Haus vor. Will sprang heraus und lud in Windeseile die Koffer ein. Er war gerade dabei, den letzten auf die Kutsche zu stemmen, als die Haustür sich öffnete und Mrs. Gray herauskam, gleich hinter ihr Jack. Entweder war er zwischenzeitlich aufgewacht, oder Mrs. Gray hatte ihn absichtlich geweckt, in der Hoffnung, er könne Will und Elizabeth vielleicht doch noch von der Abreise abbringen.  
  
Als Will ihn sah, verhärtete sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder und er drehte sich ruckartig um, um den Koffer endgültig im Inneren der Kutsche verschwinden zu lassen.  
"Alles Gute, Mrs. Gray, vielen Dank noch mal, dass Sie uns aufgenommen haben." sagte er noch und stieg ein. Jack schien nun endlich aus seinem Halbschlaf aufzuwachen, in dem er sich noch immer befunden hatte, und machte ein paar Schritte auf die Kutsche zu.  
  
"Los!" rief Will, und der Fahrer fuhr. Elizabeth lehnte sich verzweifelt aus dem Fenster und sah zurück. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck bat ihn um Verzeihung. "Jack ..." rief sie und danach noch etwas, aber sie war jetzt zu weit weg, als dass er es noch hätte verstehen können.  
  


* * *

Sooo, auf zum Endspurt, nächste Woche kommt das letzte Kapitel :o) Wie findet ihr das? Dramatisch? Lächerlich? Überzogen? lol  
  
**Megchen:** Was hat denn meine Johnny-Depp-Phase damit zu tun, ob ich mich in Jack hineinversetzen kann oder nicht? lol Die Kommunikation zwischen Jack und Lizzy lach straaange ... sie kommunizieren sogar Verbal, allgemein wid das auch als 'sprechen' oder 'reden' bezeichnet ;o) aber was war denn daran so lustig? mich frag auch strange, sehr strange lol  
  
**Soulsister:** Jup, eigentlich schon Sonntags, aber Sonntags war ich nicht daheim, deshalb hab ich das Kapitel eben kurzerhand schon vorher hochgeladen ;-) Nachher wäre ja auch gegangen, aber ich dachte mir, wieso auch nicht ... g schlimm?  
  
**luthien lossehelin:** Ich habe es ihm ausgerichtet, aber er hört nicht auf mich ;-) Ich glaube, Jack als Vater zu haben, wäre ein Erlebnis lach Aber er hat ja noch Hester, die er bevatern kann [wasn Wort g] Kannst sie ja in ein paar Jahren mal fragen, wie das so ist lol  
  
**Stoffpferd:** lach Familienpuff ... aber mal so, theoretisch wäre Jack und Lizzy ja kein Inzest, oder? lol Schwägerin und Schwiegervater ... hm denk Nee, sind ja nicht blutsverwandt. Also im Moment sieht es ja sehr so aus, als würde Will es ihm nicht verzeiehn, aber es gibt ja noch ein Kapitel, also ... mal sehen? schweig Ich find, er übertreibt es ein bisschen, aber als Mensch mit Sinn für Recht und Anstand (Pirat? lol) trifft ihn der Schock ja schon ziemlich hart gg  
  
**RavannaVen:** Ja die Welt ist sehr klein, diese Tatsache hab' ich mir zu nutzen gemacht lol Reichlich nervenschwacher Leser? lach Ach quatsch, nur keine Aufregung lach Tja, das war Zweck der Sache, dass man nich drauf kommt, normalerweise bring ich es ja nicht hin, irgendwelche Pointen bis zur Auflösung zu verheimlichen, bin ganz stolz auf mich, dass ich das diesmal geschafft habe lol 


	12. Trennung für immer?

up: 24.5.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! g Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
So, ich komme hier frisch aus Stuttgart - schnief! - und präsentiere euch ein weiteres Kapitel ... aufgrund Platzmangels ist das doch noch nicht das letzte ... aber nächstes Mal ist es dann so weit ;-) Nimmt mir das jetzt irgendwer übel? lol  
  
Übrigens hab ich grade einen grippalen Infekt, wie das so schön heißt, und das Kapitel ist unter dem Einfluss einer laufenden Nase und tränenden Augen entstanden, aber ich hab versprochen ich lad es heute hoch, also tu ich das jetzt auch ... wie auch immer. Jedenfalls, wenn es euch komisch vorkommen sollte, wisst ihr warum gg  
  
Für das nächste Kapitel verspreche ich gar nichts, bevor ich es wieder nicht halten kann, ich sage mal ich bemühe mich, es bis Sonntag zu schaffen, aber ich garantiere für nichts g Aber werde mein Bestes tun.

* * *

**Trennung für immer?**

  
  
Jack sah der Kutsche nach. Sie waren doch nicht wirklich gerade weggefahren und hatten ihn hier alleine zurückgelassen? Wohl doch. Einen Moment stand er nur da und starrte die Straße an, auf der das Gefährt mit will und Elizabeth vor kurzer Zeit gen Küste entschwunden war, dann wurde er durch Mrs. Grays Räuspern aus seinen Gedanken geholt.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow es tut mir furchtbar leid..."  
Jack klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, das geht schon in Ordnung ... irgendwie." Sie sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus von seiner Erklärung, sprach aber nicht weiter.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen es mir nicht übel, wenn ich Ihnen noch weiter zur Last falle, aber ich muss warten, bis der Mann mit seiner Kutsche wieder hier ist, dann kann ich zu meinem Schiff zurückkehren."  
"Sie machen mir doch keine Umstände, Mr. Sparrow, bleiben Sie, solange Sie wollen, das bin ich Ihnen schuldig."  
Jack ginste sie an und schlurfte ungewohnt langsam zurück ins Haus.  
  
Hätte er damals gewusst, dass es so enden würde, er hätte es nie dazu kommen lassen. Aber es schien, als wäre es jetzt zu spät für solche Erkenntnisse. Will war verschwunden, stocksauer auf ihn - und irgendwie konnte er ihn ja verstehen. Allerdings hätte Jack seinen Sohn für intelligent genug gehalten, ein wenig Zeit abzuwarten und nicht einfach so wegzulaufen, als wäre das die Lösung aller Probleme.  
  
"Kann ich was für Sie tun? Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas Tee?"  
Seine Gastgeberin war wieder hinter ihm aufgetaucht.  
"Ja, gern, wieso nicht."  
Er folgte ihr in die Küche und ließ sich dort nieder. Die nächsten Minuten saß er dort ungewöhnlich schweigsam und in Gedanken versunken. Mrs. Gray wollte ihn lieber nicht ansprechen, weil ihre Intuition ihr sagte, dass es gut war, ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken zu lassen.  
  
"Sie haben also davon gewusst?" fragte er sie plötzlich. Sie zuckte zusammen. Jetzt würden also die Vorwürfe kommen. "Das habe ich."  
"Wieso haben Sie es ihm nicht gleich gesagt?"  
"Weil ich mir dachte, dass so etwas passiert, wie das, was passiert ist. Er war doch schon als kleiner Junge hier so stolz auf seinen Vater und ich wollte ihm das nicht zerstören ... wissen Sie, er hat sich nicht wesentlich verändert in den Jahren, wo er nicht hier war."  
  
"Naja, vielleicht wäre es trotzdem besser gewesen." Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Ich glaube nicht. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, er beruhigt sich sicher wieder."  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke, dafür wird er zu stolz sein, es würde ja bedeuten, dass er sich bei mir entschuldigen müsste."  
Bei dem Bild eine herumdrucksenden Wills, der versuchte, sich zu entschuldigen, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. "Ausserdem kann er sehr stur sein."  
Mrs. Gray nickte. "Das stimmt."  
  
Von vor der Tür waren plötzlich kleine trippelnde Schritte zu hören und kurz darauf wurde auch schon langsam die Tür geöffnet.  
"Hallo." sagte Hester verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen, was jedoch nicht sonderlich erfolgreich zu sein schien, denn ihre Lider versuchten noch immer, wieder zuzufallen.  
  
Augenblicklich erschien ein Grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht.  
"Guten Morgen Hester! Hast du gut geschlafen?" Sie nickte, gähnte, und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. "So siehst du aber nicht aus." stellte Jack trocken fest. "Warum?"  
"Na du siehst aus, als würdest du jeden Moment wieder einschlafen." Seine neue Ziehtochter grinste verlegen. "Tu ich auch."  
  
"Na dann geh und schlaf noch 'ne Runde." Sie nickte, rutschte wieder vom Stuhl und tapste mit ihren nackten Füßen wieder aus der Küche.  
"Ist sie nicht goldig?" wollte Jack von Mrs. Gray wissen, die daraufhin lächelte.  
"Ist sie."  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später tapste Hester wieder in die Küche, diesmal jedoch hellwach und nicht gerade gut gelaunt.  
"Du hast meinen Schatz gestohlen!" klagte sie den Piraten an und zeigte auf ihn, um ihre orte gebührend zu unterstreichen.  
Jack at unschuldig. "Ich? Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Er ist nicht mehr da! Wo hast du ihn hin getan?"  
Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Ich will's wieder haben, gib's mir, ich hab's auch gefunden!"  
  
Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte aus der Küche.  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Frauen..." murmelte er mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick zu Mrs. Gray, bevor er sich in sein Schicksal fügte, und die Kiste mit dem Buch zu suchen begann.

----

"Und wann legen Sie ab?" "Morgen." "Morgen schon?" "Jawoll, morgen." "Wunderbar, perfekt. Und sie können uns beide auch noch mitnehmen." "Jawoll, kann ich."  
Weill lächelte zufrieden.  
"Dann hätten wir das geklärt, wir werden pünktlich da sein."  
"Kann ich Ihnen nur raten, Mister, auf euch warten tun 'mer nämlich nich." Will nickte, versicherte den Kapitän noch einmal seine Pünktlichkeit zu und ging dann zrück zu Elizabeth, die ein Stück entfernt stand und ihn stirnrunzelnd beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Ich habe alles geklärt, dieser nette Herr da drüben legt morgen mit seinem Schiff ab, wir kommen ganz in der Nähe von Port Royal an. Ich habe ihm einen kleinen Vorschuss gegeben, damit er nicht etwa vergisst, dass er uns was versprochen hat."  
"Hm." machte Elizabeth. Will seufzte genervt.  
"Hast du dir jetzt vorgenommen, für den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr mit mir zu sprechen, ja?"  
  
Seine Frau hob die Augenbrauen. "Nur so lange, bis du vernünftig geworden bist."  
Will öffnete aufgebracht den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, besann sich dann aber und schloss ihn wieder. Er hatte fluchen wollen, aber das hatte er noch nie getan, er würde es sich jetzt nicht angewöhnen, das war dieser Pirat bei weitem nicht wert.  
Statt einer Erwiderung drehte er sich nur weg und packte die Koffer.  
"Komm mit, wir müssen noch eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen."  
  
Elizabeth blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

----  
  
"Dann vielen Dank für alles, Mrs. Gray!"  
"Gern geschehen, ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Reise ... ich hoffe für Sie, dass alles wieder gut wird!"  
'Das hoffe ich auch ...' murmelte Jack kaum hörbar. "Vielen Dank, wir werden sehen." sagte er dann laut.  
  
Lächelnd drehte er sich zur Kutsche um. Charlie Baker lehnte dagegen und betrachtete die Szene mit gerunzelten Brauen. Auf Jacks Wink hin kletterte er umständlich auf den Kutschbock, während er zwar leise, aber laut genug, dass Jack es hören konnte, vor sich hin murmelte.  
'Diese jungen Leute heutzutage ... kein Sinn für Organisation. Statt dass sie alle zusammen zum Hafen fahren zuckeln sie mit einem Tag Unterschied davon...'  
  
"Hester, komm!"  
"Mach's gut, meine Kleine." verabschiedete Mrs. Gray sich von dem jungen Mädchen. "Tschüss!" Hester winkte ihr noch einmal zu und kltterte dann mit Jacks Hilfe auf die Kutsche. Der Pirat folgte ihr, winkte ebenfalls noch einmal zu Mrs. Gray hin und wandte dann den Kopf nach vorne. Sollte Will eben den Beleidigten spielen, ihn persönlich störte das herzlich wenig. Bildete er sich zumindest ein. Und in ein paar Tagen würde das sicher auch der Wahrheit entsprechen.  
  
Schweigend beobachtete er, wie Hester fasziniert die Umgebung betrachtete. Ihre Augen schienen von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer zu werden. Möglicherweise war sie noch nie aus London herausgekommen und wusste gar nicht, dass es solche großen grünen Flächen überaupt gab.  
  
"Fahren wir wirklich ans Meer?" fragte sie3 irgendwann beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll. Jack nickte grinsend. "Das tun wir tatsächlich." "Oooooh" machte sie.  
"Ist es schön?" "Was?" "Das Meer!" "Bist du noch nie dort gewesen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dann wirst du es bald sehen. Es ist wirklich wunderschön, viel schöner als hier auf dem Trockenen, und wenn man dann auf einem Schiff steht und nirgendwo mehr Land zu sehen ist, dann fühlt man sich wirklich frei, und man kann bis zum Horiziont fahren ..." träumerisch starrte er einen Punkt irgendwo im Nirgendwo an.  
  
Hester wiederum starrte mit offenem Mund Jack an. "Auf einem Schiff?" flüsterte sie? "Auf meinem Schiff." verbesserte er. "Du hast ein Schiff?" wenn Jack geglaubt hatte, ihre Auegn könnten nicht mehr größer werden, so wurde er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. "Allerdings." Er versuchte, es so beiläufig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, was ihm aber nicht vollständig gelang. "Die Black Pearl genau genommen." "Black Pearl..." wiederholte Hester verträumt.  
  
"Fährst du mal mit mir zum Horizont?"  
Jack sah sie überrascht an. Dann lachte er leise. "Ja. Natürlich fahre ich mit dir da hin, das wirst du sehen, schon sehr bald."  
  
Hesters Gesicht strahle förmlich, als sie sich wieder zurücklehnte und erneut die Landschaft betrachtete, in der Hoffnung dass doch möglichst bald das Meer auftauchen möge.

* * *

Ähm ich habe diesmal die Rechtschreibung nicht kontrolliert, ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das ... schäm Es ist ja nicht so, als wären sonst keine drin (vor allem Tippfehler), aber naja ...  
  
**Luthien Lossehelin:** (kann es sein, dass ich deinen Nick bei der letzten Review-Antwort falsch geschrieben hab? upsi) Seine Oma? rofl DAS wäre allerdings mal eine Idee ... aber ich glaube, das krieg ich mit der Logik nicht so ganz gebacken lach Tja, Will ist selbst schuld, würde ich jetzt mal so ganz spontan behaupten lach Aber so ganz unschuldig ist Jack ja auch nicht ... nun ja.  
  
**Fanny:** cool, danke, ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte den Leutchen hie einen extrem eigenen Touch gegeben, aber ist natürlich schön, wenn es nicht so ist freu :-) und ansonsten ... hm, ja, des tat mir auch echt leid, ansonsen hab ich's bisher ja (glaub ich?) immer geschafft, dann hochzuladen, wann ich versprochen hab oder in einem Fall früher sogar? g Da waren's aber Schreibblockade und Schulstress zusammen ... naja, zu spät, das hier ist ja wieder zu früh, weil ich Sonntag ja wie gesagt nicht da bin gg  
  
**Megchen:** Ach ja richtig, dein innerer André, den hatte ich vergessen lol Ich bin auch net mehr in der Johnny Depp Phase, obwohl, gestern war Depp-Abend, aber pff ... bin jetzt in meiner Eric Bana Phase lach Ich frag mich, ob ich es al hinkriege, in keiner Phase zu sein ... aber wär' ja auch irgendwie langweilig, so gesehen. Was habts ihr alle damit, dass der Schluss so schnell kommt, die auflösung war doch da, also praktisch der Höhepunkt, jetzt geht's wieder bergab, um es mal mit der Erzählmaus auszudrücken rofl Is praktisch nur noch der Abspann ... ;-)  
  
**Soulsister:** Jap, Sonntag, aber es ist schon Freitag ... lol Ich werde nie wieder versprechen, eine Story wöchentlich zu updaten, das funktioniert nie zum angegebenen Termin, entweder bin ich zu früh oder zu spät lol  
  
**RavannaVen:** Jacks Wahltochter hab ich nicht vergessen, keine Angst, sie ist ja schon wieder aufgetaucht ;-) Ja ich mache eine neue Geschichte, muss mal sehen, entweder über HdR (Haldir genauer gesagt), oder ich mache wieder PotC, wo es dann aber wahrscheinlich um Norrington gehen wird ... oder hast du eine Idee für ein Sequel hiervon? lol 


	13. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

up: 30.5.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! (g) Alles andere ist meins! ;)

Diese komische neue Formatierung hier ist das blödeste, was ich je erlebt habe ... wie Megchen es ja schon sehr gut ausgedrückt hat (g). Keinerlei Sonderzeichen kann man mehr einbringen (kopfschüttel) Schlimm ist das! Kann man sich irgendwo beschweren?  
  
ähm ähm äääääähm, gut, noch immer nicht das letzte Kapitel, lassen wir es einfach seinmit den ewigen leeren Vershprechungen, vielleicht dauert's noch ... (lol)

* * *

**Unerwartetes Wiedersehen**

  
  
"Was soll das heißen, sie ist nicht da?"  
Jack stütze sich mit beiden Armen auf einen Tisch und bedachte den Mann dahinter mit einem bohrenden Blick. Den schien das aber nicht besonders zu stören, denn er hing gelangweilt in seinem Stuhl, ließ sich von Jacks Aufregung gerade zu einer leichten Anhebung seiner linken Augenbraue bewegen.  
"Was ich Ihnen gesagt habe, Mister, das Schiff liegt hier nicht im Hafen." Wiederholte er jetzt noch einmal müde.  
  
Jack stieß sich vom Tisch ab und rieb sich die Schläfen.  
"Hören Sie mir mal zu. Die Black Pearl ist _mein_ Schiff, sie kann nicht einfach weg sein!"  
"Ist sie aber, Mister. Steht hier nicht mehr in der Liste."  
"Hat sie denn überhaupt mal drin gestanden?"  
Der verlottert aussehende Mann lehnte sich seufzend nach vorne.  
"Sie stellen vielleicht Ansprüche, Mister. Was glauben Sie, wie viele Schiffe hier täglich an- und ablegen. Wegen Ihnen werde ich bestimmt nicht anfangen, das ganze Buch nach ihrem Boot abzusuchen."  
"Schiff." Bemerkte Jack zähneknirschend, was den anderen aber kaum interessierte.  
  
"Wollen Sie sonst noch was, Mister, ansonsten wär' es ratsam, wenn Sie jetzt gehen würden, ich habe zu tun."  
Jack kniff die Augen zusammen und machte Anstalten, nach draussen zu gehen, drehte sich aber auf halbem Weg noch mal um.  
"Geben Sie mir das Buch, ich suche mein _Schiff_ selber!" Forderte er.  
"Ich glaube Sie haben da einen schweren Sprung in der Schüssel, Mister. Ich kann Ihnen ja nid einfach das Buch geben! Wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn jeder, der irgendein dahergefahrenes Boot sucht, einfach das Buch mit den Ankunftsdaten mitnehmen könnt'!"  
Jack schnaufte verärgert.  
"Dann suchen Sie gefälligst selber!"  
"Also, Mister, wenn Sie nicht auf der Stelle hier verschwinden, hol' ich die Polizei, das ist Belästigung, was Sie hier betreiben!"  
Jack stierte noch ein paar Sekunden den verärgerten Mann an, tat dann aber doch wie ihm geheißen und trottete zurück auf die Straße.  
  
Viel mehr schief gehen konnte ja nun auch nicht mehr. Will und Elizabeth weg, die Black Pearl mitsamt der ganzen Mannschaft weg, Mr. Baker mit seiner Kutsche weg, und jetzt saß er hier allein irgendwo im Hafen und hatte zu wenig Geld, um eine Überfahrt zu zahlen. In diesem Moment bereute er es, seinen ganzen Spielgewinn schon ausgegeben zu haben.  
  
Unschlüssig blickte er nach links und nach rechts, in der irrsinnigen Hoffnung, ein bekanntes Gesicht könnte ihm über den Weg laufen, aber er wurde enttäuscht. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihm.  
Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Wie hatte seine Crew es überhaupt wagen können, einfach zu fahren, ohne ihn, ohne ihren Captain! Er schwor sich, dass er Gibbs dafür rösten würde, sollte er ihn je noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen.  
  
"Können wir jetzt fahren?"  
Erstaunt bemerkte er ein Ziehen an seinem rechten Ärmel und sah hinunter. Hester stand neben ihm und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass er sie mit auf sein Schiff nahm.  
"Es gibt da noch ein kleines Problem, wir können jetzt noch nicht fahren, aber wir werden das schon irgendwie hinbekommen, du und ich, hm?"  
Sie nickte und grinste zu ihm herauf. Er rang sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen ab, nahm sie an die Hand und marschierte los.  
  
Er hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, aber die Lauferei halt ihm, nachzudenken, was nun zu tun war. Es konnte ja nicht sein, dass er auf ewig in einem englischen Hafen festsaß.  
  


"-"-"-"-"-"  
  
Elizabeth stand an Bord der _Sparkling Diamond_ und beobachtete nicht ohne Wehmut die Küste Englands, die in der Ferne immer mehr zu einem dünnen Streifen zusammenschrumpfte, bis sie schließlich gar nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
  
Sie war gewissermaßen vor Will geflüchtet, der unten in ihrer Kabine auf dem Bett lag und nicht auf ihre Worte reagierte, was auch immer sie zu ihm sagte. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als das Schiff abgelegt hatte, hatte sie alle Register ihrer Überredungskunst gezogen, um ihn umzustimmen, war aber wie erwartet nur auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Schließlich hatte sie beinahe das getan, was sie sich geschworen hatte, niemals zu tun - sie hatte ihren Mann beinahe angebettelt. Oder sie war zumindest kurz davor gewesen, war nur daran gehindert worden, indem Will ihr in einem gefährlich ruhigen Ton gesagt hatte, dass sie doch lieber wieder gehen und stattdessen Jack heiraten solle.  
  
Seitdem hatte er nicht mehr mit ihr geredet und nun stand sie hier und sah, wie das Land ihrer Geburt langsam aber dennoch unaufhaltsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand.  
  
Sie schrak leicht zusammen, als plötzlich eine Decke um ihre Schultern gelegt wurde. Schnell drehte sie sich um und sah Mr. Burkley, den 1. Offizier des Schiffes mit reuevollem Gesicht vor sich stehen.  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, Mrs. Turner, es war nicht meine Absicht, Euch zu erschrecken. Ich dachte nur, euch wäre vielleicht kalt, es ist sehr windig und Ihr tragt keine Jacke..."  
Elizabeth rang sich ein Lächeln ab.  
"Das ist sehr nett von Euch. Ich habe die Kälte kaum bemerkt, aber ich denke, ich werde jetzt sowieso wieder hineingehen, trotzdem vielen Dank."  
Sie nahm die Decke wieder ab und reichte sie Mr. Burkley wieder. Dann lächelte sie ihm noch einmal zu und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.  
  
Dieser Mann hatte sich schon beim Essen vorhin sehr angeregt mit ihr unterhalten - unter den misstrauischen Blicken Wills. Sie fand den jungen Mann durchaus sehr nett, hielt es aber für besser, Wills Nerven nicht noch weiter zu strapazieren, denn es war vielleicht in der jetzigen Situation nicht ratsam, ihm den Verdacht zu geben, ein anderer Mann interessiere sich für seine Frau.  
  
Vor ihrer gemeinsamen Kabine machte Elizabeth halt. Sollte sie sich wirklich wieder diesem eisigen Schweigen stellen? Andererseits konnte Will nicht ewig den Beleidigten spielen.  
entschlossen öffnete sie die Tür und betrat den Raum. Ihr Ehemann lag noch immer auf dem Bett, das Gesicht zur Wand, nur irgend etwas war anders.  
Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm und beugte sich vorsichtig nach vorne, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Bei dessen Anblick musste sie schmunzeln. Er schlief tief und fest. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, den Mund dafür geöffnet, um laut ein und aus zu atmen. Vielleicht bekam er einen Schnupfen.  
"Wehe du schnarchst..." murmelte sie, während sie sich bereit machte, um ebenfalls ins Bett zu gehen. Sie war müde und die Probleme konnte man jetzt auch auf morgen verschieben.  
  


"-"-"-"-"-"  
  
"Wo sind wir hier?"  
Hester klammerte sich ängstlich an Jacks Hand und sah sich vorsichtig um.  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau, aber ich hoffe, wir sind da, wo ich hin will."  
"Wo willst du denn hin?"  
"Wirst du sehen." Murmelte er.  
"Jack, es ist dunkel, ich habe Angst!"  
"Brauchst du nicht, ich bin ja bei dir."  
Sie antwortete nicht, sondern klammerte sich noch etwas mehr an ihn, während sie sich bemühte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
  
In Jacks Kopf ratterte es. Wenn die Black Pearl weg war, brauchte er ein anderes Schiff. Allein eines zu kapern wäre ein schwieriges Unterfangen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er allein kein Schiff von England in die Karibik bringen konnte. Also hatte er sich entschlossen, sich und Hester als ordentlich zahlende Passagiere auf einem Schiff einzumieten. Das Problem, was sich dabei stellte, war nur das Geld, denn er hatte nicht einmal genug davon für einen von ihnen. Folglich brauchte er mehr. Und woher bekam er mehr? Daher, wo er es beim letzten Mal auch hatte. Er brauchte sich nur irgendeine Spelunke zu suchen, in der betrunkene Männer um Geld spielten.  
  
Das allein war nicht das Problem, er haderte nur noch mit sich selbst, ob er Hester mitnehmen konnte. Er wollte sie nicht in solche zwielichtigen Häuser mitnehmen, denn so würde er ihre Sicherheit nicht garantieren können. Andererseits konnte er auch nicht einfach allein gehen, denn wo sollte er Hester in der Zeit lassen? Sie einfach irgendwo stehen lassen, bis er zurückkam war zu gefährlich für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter.  
So war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es wohl besser war, sie mitzunehmen. Solange er wachsam war, konnte nichts passieren.  
Er würde jetzt also in eines dieser Häuser gehen, Geld zusammenspiele und dann so schnell wie möglich ein Schiff für sich und seine kleine Adoptivtochter, als das betrachtete er sie jetzt, suchen.  
  
Endlich fand er eine Schenke, die ihm geeignet erschien. Bevor er eintrat ging er in die Hocke und sah Hester fest an.  
"Wir werden da jetzt rein gehen. Da drin sind eine Menge Männer, die vielleicht komisch aussehen und die vielleicht auch merkwürdige Sachen zu dir sagen, aber wenn jemand mit dir reden will, antworte ihm einfach nicht und bleib bei mir, du darfst keine Angst haben, in Ordnung?"  
Sie nickte. Seufzend nahm er sie an der Hand und öffnete die Tür. Hester lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und sprang dann sofort drei Schritte zurück.  
"Ich will da nicht rein!"  
"Ich bin doch bei dir!"  
Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Ich will aber nicht."  
  
Jack seufzte. Zwingen konnte er sie schlecht, also würden sie nicht hineingehen.  
"Dann sag mir, woher wir Geld bekommen sollen." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Weiß nicht."  
  
Jack sah noch eine andere Möglichkeit, zu Geld zu kommen. Das, was er vor hatte, was nichts neues für ihn, er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass Hester nicht mitbekam, was er tat, um ihr keine Angst zu machen. Schweigend wanderte er mit ihr durch einige Straßen und bleib schließlich in einer Seitengasse stehen.  
"Bleib hier stehen, egal was passiert, in Ordnung? Ich komme gleich wieder hierher, du bewegst dich kein Stück, klar soweit?" Sie nickte ein wenig verängstigt und er entfernte sich langsam.  
  
Möglichst unauffällig ging er um die Ecke, um aus Hesters Sichtfeld zu kommen, denn was er vorhatte, zu tun, war nicht gerade geeignet, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen.  
  
Eine Weile blieb die Straße wie ausgestorben, nicht eine Menschenseele zeigte sich. Jack wurde ungeduldig, er wollte Hester nicht so lange allein lassen. Doch kurz bevor er sich entschließen wollte, zu ihr zurückzukehren tauchte doch endlich ein Schatten am anderen Ende der Gasse auf. Schnell verschwand der Pirat in der nächsten Seitengasse und wartete dort auf sein Opfer. "Mach mal schneller..." murmelte er vor sich hin, während er seine Hand langsam dorthin wandern ließ, wo er seine Pistole aufbewahrte.  
  
Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit kam jedoch der Schatten endlich am Eingang des Gässchens vorbei. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ihm niemand zugetraut hätte, hatte Jack einen Arm um die Kehle der Person gelegt, mit der freien Hand drückte er ihr die Pistole gegen die Schläfe. Sein Opfer erstarrte, sagte aber keinen Ton.  
"Los, Wertsachen her oder ich puste dir dein nichtsnutziges Hirn aus dem Schädel."  
Die Person rührte sich nicht. Jack verstärkte seinen Griff. "Wird's bald?"  
"Fahr zur Hölle..." murmelte die Person, die der Stimme nach eindeutig ein Mann war. Aber diese Stimme kam Jack irgendwie bekannt vor. Jedes weiter Nachdenken darüber wurde jedoch unterbunden, da eine winzige Bewegung der Halsmuskeln des Mannes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.  
Der Ellbogen war noch nicht in Jacks Magen gelandet, da hatte der Pirat den Arm auch schon eingefangen und verdrehte ihn mit einer erfahrenen Bewegung auf den Rücken seines Opfers.  
  
"Nicht so hastig mein Freund, wir können das doch ohne Gewalt lösen, gib mir nur dein Geld."  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Los, mach schon, ich hab' nicht ewig Zeit!" Der Mann richtete sich plötzlich auf. "Jack?" fragte er unsicher. Der Pirat lockerte seinen Griff leicht irritiert. "Was...?"  
Der Gefangene nutzte diesen Augenblick, um sich zu befreien und umzudrehen. Plötzlich breitete sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Jack!" wiederholte er nun überzeugter.  
  
Der Angesprochene starrte ihn an, kniff dann die Augen zusammen.  
Seine Stimme war leise und voll von unterdrücktem Ärger, als er antwortete. "Was tust du hier so spät abends ganz alleine in dieser dunklen Gasse, Gibbs?"

* * *

Wisst ihr, wie schwer es ist, sich einen Schiffnamen auszudenken (lol) Sparkling Diamond ist jetzt auch nicht sehr kreativ, aber immerhin ...   
  
Ausserdem komm' ich hier irgendwie nicht zum Ende, deshalb werde ich jetzt keine Aussagen mehr über letzte Kapitel treffen, lasst euch einfach überraschen rofl Die ganze Zeit fiel mir nix ein und jetzt krieg ich hier voll die "Kreativitätsanfälle" (lol) oder nennen wir es besser ... Ideen! (g) Nein, ich geb's ja zu, ich kann mich von der Story einfach nicht trennen ... ;-)  
  
**RavannaVen:** Nee ich glaub nicht in Stuttgart, ich hatte die Grippe schon vorher in schwächerer Ausführung, nur Stutti hat mir dann den Rest gegeben, glaub ich (g) Will kriegt sich schon noch wieder ein ... fragt sich nur wann (g) Ich hab Bock, ein Sequel zu schreiben, ich schreib doch Jack so gerne ... (lol) Ausserdem will ich Hester wieder vorkommen lassen ;o)  
  
**Soulsister:** Echt, du findest Mrs. Gray nervig? (lach) So war es nicht gedacht, aber es ist gut zu wissen gg Im Prinzip ist das ja auch egal, die kommt jetzt eh nicht mehr vor (g) Ich bring dich aus dem Konzept? (lol) Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? ;)  
  
**Megchen:** (lach) aber mal im Ernst, stell dir das mal vor, Jack wäre dein Vater ... am besten noch so in unserer Zeit dumm grins dann hättest du den ins Phantom schleppen können und an die SD ... laaaach Stell dir mal vor Jack unterhält sich mit Roy oder so ;) Oder, noch besser, mit Marko (wegschmeiß). Hester brauch ich übrigens doch noch etwas länger, wie du siehst, vielleicht brauch ich die auch noch für die Fortsetzung, wollen wir mal sehen ;-) Was willst du überhaupt damit? (mal so misstrauisch nachfrag)  
  
**Stoffpferd:** Kavallerie? dumm guck alles klar (g) So? ohne Versöhnung kann ich das nicht beenden? Amiga, das dachte ich bei Haltet den Dieb auch, und was ist dabei rausgekommen? ;-) Ah ja Will und Lizzy sind beide etwas ... gereizt ... abwarten. (g)  
  
**Vicky23:** Welcome back! ich glaube es heißt 'reviewt' oder besser 'ein Review abgegeben' ;) ääähm Also William senior war bei der Handelsmarine, ist aber dann später zu Jack auf das Schiff gekommen, als er erfahren hat, dass Will nicht sein Sohn ist ... ja ich glaub die Fortsetzung wird langsam sehr wahrscheinlich, ich muss mich nur mal auf einen Handlungsstrang festlegen, aber bis ich anfang' kann es noch ein paar Wochen dauern, weil ich mich mal meinen anderen Aufgabe noch widmen muss (pfeif) (wie zum Beispiel eine gewisse andere fiction ins deutsche zu übersetzen ... (g) )****


	14. Kälte

up: 7.6.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! (g) Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
Ich kann im Moment nicht jeden Sonntag pünktlich das Kapitel bringen - wie ihr ja bei diesem schon gemerkt habt - weil ich zur Zeit ziemlich eingespannt bin in Sachen Schule und bli bla blo ... however. Ich entschuldige mich hiermit feierlich und gelobe Besserung ... wann auch immer ;) aber nächsten Dienstag schreib ich die letzte Kursarbeit, dann wird es vielleicht besser ... (lach)

* * *

**Kälte**

  
  
Gibbs kratzte sich am Kopf und grinste Jack an.  
"Die gleiche Frage könnte ich dir stellen, aber weißt du, Captain, ein Tag ohne Rum ist ein verlorener Tag, deshalb suche ich hier gerade einen Ort, wo ich neuen besorgen kann."  
Jack machte Gibbs' unbekümmerte Art fast wahnsinnig.  
"Wo ist die Pearl?" fragte er ihn durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch.  
  
Gibbs tat überrascht. "Die Pearl?"  
"Aye, die Pearl." Jack nickte nachdrücklich. "Du erinnerst dich, großes schwimmendes Etwas mit Segeln...?" "Schon gut Captain, reg dich nicht gleich auf, deiner Pearl geht's gut."  
"Und wo zum Teufel ist sie?"  
"Na ja es war teuer, im Hafen anzulegen, deshalb haben wir sie hier raus geschippert und hinter ein paar Felsen verankert. Spart 'ne Menge Geld. Du siehst, wir haben mitgedacht." Gibbs ließ Jack großzügig in den Anblick seines Gebisses kommen.  
  
Jack konnte die Erleichterung über die Aufklärung dieses mysteriösen Verschwindens kaum verbergen, aber der Ärger verrauchte dennoch nicht.  
"Und wie bittesehr hattet ihr gedacht, dass ich euch finden sollte?"  
Gibbs öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder und schien zu überlegen. Erneut kratzte er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und grinste nervös.  
"Hast du ein Glück gehabt, dass ich dich hier getroffen hab'." knurrte Jack. "Wenn ich mit 'nem anderen Schiff hätte fahren müssen, hätte ich euch alle kielholen lassen, einen nach dem anderen! Vielleicht sollte ich das aber trotzdem tun..." Er überlegte.  
  
"Nicht nötig Jack, du hast mich ja gefunden." beeilte sich Gibbs schnell einzuwerfen.  
"Allerdings. Ich denke, ich werde mir das noch mal gründlich überlegen müssen."  
Gibbs hielt es vorerst für besser, möglichst schnell von diesem Thema abzukommen, um seinen Captain nicht auf noch weitere möglicherweise dumme Ideen kommen zu lassen.  
"Wie wär's, wenn wir jetzt den Rum suchen, der auf der Pearl ist nämlich leer." Noch während er es aussprach wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieser Zusatz nicht sehr klug gewesen war, denn Jack riss die Augen auf und starrte seinen Gegenüber entgeistert an.  
"Joshamee Gibbs! Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ihr den ganzen Rum allein getrunken habt?" Gibbs nickte. "Aye."  
Jack stöhnte gequält auf, bedeutete seinem ersten Maat dann aber schließlich doch, vorauszugehen.  
  
Schweigend folgte er ihm eine Weile, bis Gibbs schließlich stehen blieb und angestrengt versuchte, in der Dunkelheit ein Schild an einer Hauswand zu lesen, das ihm sehr vielversprechend schien.  
"Jack, lass uns hier mal nachsehen, da könnten wir finden, was wir suchen." Jack nickte knapp und gab Gibbs damit das Zeichen, an die Tür zu klopfen.  
  


"-"-"-"-"-"

  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
"William?"  
Der Angesprochene verzog das Gesicht. "Nenn mich nicht so."  
"Wie soll ich dich denn sonst nennen? Mein Herr und Meister?"  
"Du weißt genau, was ich meine." Elizabeth legte eine Unschuldsmiene auf, die ihr Ehemann in der Dunkelheit der Nacht aber nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Also, was willst du?" fragte sie stattdessen.  
Will räusperte sich. "Mich entschuldigen." kam es dann zögerlich.  
"So? wofür?"  
Ein weiteres Räuspern. "Für - mein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen."  
"Ach?" Elizabeth horchte auf. Interessiert drehte sie sich im Bett um und stützte ihr Kinn auf die Handfläche. "Da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt."  
  
Will war das ganze sichtlich unangenehm, was daran erkennbar war, dass er es trotz der Dunkelheit vermied, Elizabeth direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Ich habe überreagiert. Es tut mir leid."  
"Und das ist alles? Ich hatte etwas mehr erwartet." Elizabeth konnte sich diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
"Ich habe mich unmöglich benommen." Sie nickte. "Das hast du allerdings. Aber Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung - obwohl dir das ja reichlich früh auffällt!"  
"Ja, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid."  
"Sag das Jack, nicht mir."  
  
Will lachte leise. "Wie denn, er ist wahrscheinlich noch in England - oder auf der Pearl - und wir schippern schon seit drei Wochen mitten auf dem Ozean herum."  
Elizabeth zuckte die Schultern. "Das hast du gut erkannt."  
Als sie keine Antwort bekam, drehte sie sich wieder so, dass sie bequem lag, und schloss die Augen.  
  
Sie war der Meinung, Will wäre schon lange eingeschlafen, als er wieder zu sprechen anfing.  
"Elizabeth?"  
"William?"  
"Elizabeth!"  
"Ja, William?" sie klang betont unschuldig und ihr Mann seufzte genervt auf.  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
"Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"  
"Das kommt ganz darauf an. Was hättest du denn gerne, dass ich tue?"  
"Ich hätte gerne, dass du etwas _nicht_ tust. Ich beobachte seit wir hier an Bord sind diesen Mr. Burkley. Mir gefällt nicht, wie er dich ansieht. Und mir gefällt auch nicht, wie du zurückschaust."  
Elizabeth stöhnte entnervt auf. "Will! Du siehst Gespenster! Ich bemühe mich ja sogar, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, um dir keinen Anlass zur Eifersucht zu geben und du beschwerst dich immernoch!"  
  
Will klang plötzlich verzweifelt. "Du hast doch gesehen, was passieren kann, wenn man als Ehemann nicht genug aufpasst, und ich will verhindern, dass mir das selbe passier, wie..."  
"Will!" Elizabeth stand mit einem Mal aufrecht vor dem Bett und starrte ihren Mann wütend an.  
"Wenn du mir soweit nicht vertraust, war unsere Ehe wohl ein Fehler!" presste sie hervor und verließ fluchtartig die Kabine.  
  
Vor der Tür blieb sie wenige Sekunden stehen, um sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie konnte kaum einen Schritt tun, viel zu sehr zitterte sie vor Wut. Will folgte ihr nicht, worüber sie ganz froh war, denn hätte er es getan, sie hätte für nichts garantieren können.  
  
Mehr oder weniger beruhigt tapste sie mit den nackten Füßen an Deck, wo sie sogleich von einer kühlen Bride begrüßt wurde. In einem erfolglosen Versuch, sich zu wärmen, verschränkte sie die Arme vor den Körper und redete sich ein, dass es kalt doch nicht war.  
Aber dunkel war es. Das Wasser zeigte sich nur noch als große dunkle Fläche, auf der man keine Einzelheiten mehr ausmachen konnte. Ein schwacher Lichtschimmer kam aus dem Steuerraum, doch er reichte höchstens aus, um die Dinge schwach zu erahnen.  
  
Innerhalb weniger Minuten klapperten Elizabeths Zähne und sie schlotterte vor Kälte. Langsam begann sie es zu bereuen, dass sie nichts übergezogen hatte, und nun nur in ihrem dünnen Nachthemd in der kalten Nachtluft stand.  
Vielleicht sollte sie dem Kapitän ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten - auch wenn sie nur im Nachtgewandt war. Es war das kleinere Übel. Hier draussen holte sie sich den Tod und zurück zur Kabine wollte sie innerhalb der nächsten Stunden auf keinen Fall.  
  
"Captain? Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich zu Ihnen geselle?"  
"Hab ich nicht." Der ältere Mann betrachtete einen Moment lang kritisch ihren Aufzug, stellte aber keine unangenehmen Fragen, wofür Elizabeth ihm sehr dankbar war. Mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung wies er auf einen Stuhl in einer Ecke, was Elizabeth zum Anlass nahm, sich auf selbigem niederzulassen.  
  
Es herrschte Schweigen in dem Raum. Kalt war es hier auch, aber eindeutig wärmer als draussen, weshalb Elizsbeths Haut begann, zu prickeln, als sie sich erwärmte. Zudem zitterten ihre Beine noch immer - teils aus Kälte, teils aus Wut, weshalb sie froh war, sitzen zu können.  
Eine Weile saß sie einfach nur da und beobachtete den Captain, wie er über verschiedenen Seekarten die Stirn runzelte, ab und zu einen kritischen Blick aufs Meer warf, der ihm jedoch nicht viel verraten konnte, es war ja viel zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen.  
Schließlich waren von aussen Schritte zu hören, die sich in eiligem Tempo auf den Steuerraum zu bewegten.  
  
Der Captain klappte erleichtert ein Buch zu, in das er gerade noch Eintragungen gemacht hatte.  
"Is wohl meine Ablösung. Ich verschwind' jetzt in meine Koje, Nacht."  
"Gute Nacht." sagte Elizabeth verblüfft.  
Die Tür wurde von aussen geöffnet und der Captain wanderte brummelnd hindurch. Gleich darauf betrat eine andere Person den Raum und schloss sorgfältig die Tür wieder hinter sich.  
  
Mr. Burkley wandte sich um und entdeckte Elizabeth. Seine Augen weiteten sich erfreut.  
"Mrs. Turner! Ich hätte nicht erwartet, Sie hier anzutreffen, was verschafft -" er brach ab. Offensichtlich war ihm jetzt bewusst geworden, was Elizabeth trug.  
"Mrs. Turner, Sie Sollten sich etwas über ziehen, Sie werden sich den Tod holen..." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand er wieder aus dem Raum und ließ Elizabeth allein dort zurück, die sich nicht ganz im klaran darüber war, ob sie eben tatsächlich einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen gesehen hatte. Es konnte auch am licht gelegen haben.  
  
Nur wenig später kehrte er zurück, aber nicht mit leeren Händen. Auf den armen trug er eine warm aussehende Decke, die er sogleich ausbreitete und auf Elizabeth zu kam.  
"Ich habe leider so schnell nichts besseres auftreiben können..." erklärte er entschuldigend und legte ihr den rauen Stoff um die Schultern.  
"Das ist völlig ausreichend, vielen Dank." erklärte ihm Elizabeth schnell und stand auf, um sich bestmöglich darin einzuwickeln.  
  
Um Worte verlegen machte Mr. Burkley sich an die Arbeit, während Elizabeth sich wieder setzte und ihn schweigend beobachtete. Konzentriert betrachtete er Seekarten und schrieb sich verschiedene Dinge auf.  
In einer Ecke des Raumes standen verschiedene Geräte, die Elizabeth recht unbekannt vorkamen. Aus der Ferne konnte sie jedoch nicht viel daran erkennen, und schon gar nicht, wofür sie gedacht waren. aus diesem Grund nahm sie sich die Freiheit, näher heran zu gehen, und die Gerätschaften einer eingehenderen Betrachtung zu unterziehen, aber der Sinn der meisten erschloss sich ihr trotzdem nicht.  
  
Kurz darauf tauchte Mr. Burkley neben ihr auf und bemerkte ihren kritischen Blick.  
"Wissen Sie, was das ist?"  
Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich kann es Ihnen gerne erklären, wenn es Sie interessiert." bot er sofort an.  
Elizabeth zuckte leicht die Schultern. "Wenn es sie nicht zu sehr von ihrer Arbeit abhält?"  
"Ganz sicher nicht, nachts ist ja kaum etwas zu tun, und ein bisschen Abwechslung ist auch nicht schlecht..."  
Elizabeth lächelte. "Na wenn das so ist..."  
  
"Also das hier..." er zeigte auf ein undefinierbares Gebilde am Rand des Tisches "... ist ein Hilfsmittel, um die Position des Schiffes zu bestimmen. Man nimmt sich die Position der Sterne zu Hilfe, und dann kann man relativ gut berechnen, wo man sich befindet."  
Es folgte eine längere Erklärung über den Vorgang des Berechnens der Position, dem Elizabeth interessiert, aber mit gerunzelter Stirn lauschte. Als Mr. Burkley geendet hatte, lächelte sie ihn hilflos an.  
"Haben Sie das verstanden?" wollte er wissen, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.  
"Nein." lachte Elizabeth. "Ich bin unbegabt mit so etwas, geht das auch ohne nautische Begriffe?"  
Er grinste. "Ich kann es versuchen."  
Also begann er von vorn, wobei er sich diesmal bemühte, die Fachsprache auszulassen, oder zumindest verständlich zu erklären.  
Im Prinzip ging es ihm gar nicht darum, ihr die Gerätschaften auf Schiffen zu erklären. Jedoch so lange er erklärte, hatte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, und das galt es jetzt, zu nutzen.  
  


"-"-"-"-"-"

  
  
Hester fröstelte und ängstigte sich. Es war kalt, sie war allein, es war dunkel, und von Jack hörte sie schon seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr. Ausserdem war er nun für ihre Begriffe schon ziemlich lange weg, was sie zum Anlass kam, vorsichtig zum Ende der kleinen Gasse zu schleichen, in der Jack sie stehen gelassen hatte, und vorsichtig um die Ecke zu spähen. Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie niemanden. Nicht Jack und auch sonst niemanden., der ihr vielleicht hätte weiterhelfen können.  
  
Nur noch mehr verängstigt wanderte sich langsam wieder dorthin zurück, wo sie vorher gestanden hatte. Ihre Gedanken rasten unkontrolliert. Hatte er sie vergessen? Wollte er sie am Ende doch nicht mitnehmen und hatte sie hier abgestellt? Was sollte sie tun, dann wäre sie ja ganz allein ... Panik machte sich in ihr breit, bis ihr ein anderer Gedanke kam.  
  
Was, wenn ihm etwas passiert war? Wenn er überfallen worden war, angegriffen, verletzt, vielleicht sogar tot? Entsetzt rannte sie los, ohne vorher auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben, wohin und warum. Verängstigt rannte sie durch verschiedene Gässchen und Straßen. Alles dunkel, alles menschenleer. Und von Jack keine Spur.  
  
Entmutigt blieb sie schließlich stehen und drehte sich unschlüssig im Kreis. Von wo war sie gekommen? Sie hatte sich verirrt! Langsam und leise bahnten sich einzelne Tränen den Weg an ihren Wangen hinunter, wurden dann aber schnell zu Bächen und nässten Hesters Kleid.  
  
Wo war sie, und wo war Jack?

* * *

Damit ihr nicht verwirrt seid: Will und Elizabeth sind schon ein paar Wochen weiter als alle anderen ;-) Ich werde das bald wieder auf eine Zeitlinie bringen, keine Angst (lol)  
  
**Megchen:** Uiii so ein langes Review! Ich bin begeistert! :) Jaa Geburtstags-Review (freu) Das is toll (gg) Du, ich achte doch nicht auf die Puppen an der Treppe, da gibt's genug andere Leute, auf die man achten kann. (Ich sag nur: 'such den Roy!') Aber des wäre mal voll die ff-Idee - Jack besucht das Phantom der Oper ... (lach) Guhl ;) Weiß nich, wenn's ne Fortsetzung gibt, kannst du sie danach haben, aber ich garantiere nicht dafür, dass sie nach der Fortsetzung noch so klein und süß ist, wie jetzt ... (g) Vorausgesetzt es gibt eine Fortsetzung. Ähm, das mit der Augenbraue war keine Absicht (grübel) Nein (g) Ich fand das nur toll ;) Aber ich hab mir schon Gedanken gemacht, wie ich Norri in die Story einbaue, bin aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass des keinen Sinn macht. (g)  
(lach) Will bekommt von Lizzy eine reingehauen (grins) des stell ich mir grad vor ... (lol) nach dem Motto 'you like pain ... usw.' Ich weiß auch nich, was Dachs heißt, ich weiß nur, wie man es ausspricht ... badger oder irgendwie so (lol) Sowas schwallen doch Jack und Keira immer ... schulterzuck  
  
**Luthien Lossehelin:** Du warst in Leipzig? Was hast du da gemacht? (neugier) Wohnst du da in der Nähe oder weiter weg? (g) Wenn ich fragen darf ... :) Ich hab es Will ausgerichtet, aber der bleibt nicht ewig so, ich versprech's ... ;o)  
  
**Soulsister:** Naja, noch ärmerer Jack, Hester ist jetzt auch weg ... (pfiffel) Bin ich gemein? ;) Mr. Burkley ... verdächtig? (g) Der ist Gentleman ;) Und schwärmt für Lizzychen (gg) Um es mal so auszudrücken. Er hat ja sonst gar nichts mit ihr vor ... will nur ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, aber für WIll in seinem sowieso schon gereizten Zustand ist des ja ein rotes Tuch...  
  
**Vicky23:** Genau das meine ich (lol) Hach aber es macht so Spaß ... (rofl) Immerhin schreibe ich die Story zu Ende - hab es zumindest vor - das ist ja schonmal was wert (pfiffel)   
  
**Stoffpferd:** (wink) bonjour madame (g) Ja die Nordseefischer haben mich dazu auch inspiriert ;) ich find den Hamburger Dialekt so lustig, aber wir befinden uns in England, das is nich so passend (rofl) Ja die Formatierung ist schrecklich, mir fällt das mit den Sternchen auch immer kurz vorm upload auf (grade schon wieder) und dann änder ich immer nochmal alles um (grummel) Gewöhnung vermute ich mal ... abwarten ;-) Vielleicht sollte ich ganz auf Smileys umsteigen, die gehen wenigstens (g)  
Zei für Versöhnung? (drüber nachdenk) Naja, im Moment entwickelt es sich eher in die Gegenrichtung, aber Besserung ist in Sicht ... ich verrate zu viel, vielleicht sollte ich mir ein bisschen Verschwiegenheit bei dir abschauen ;)  
(lach) Die Aussöhnung war überhaupt nicht unmöglich, irgendwie hinbiegen kann man des immer ;) Aaaber najaaa ... die Story sticht halt dann schon allein durch ihr Ende ab ;o)****


	15. Entführt

up: 9.7.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! (g) Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
wäääääh es tut mir so leid! (in eine Ecke verkriech) Ich weiß gar nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, ich hatte eine Kombination aus Ideenlosigkeit, Schreibblockade und null-Bock-Phase ... aber jetzt hammers wieder, ich habe die Story nicht vergessen, ich glaube, das ich ein gutes Zeichen ... (gg) Here we go:

* * *

**Entführt**

  
  
Hester irrte noch immer völlig aufgelöst durch die Straßen dieser für sie völlig fremden Stadt. Sie hatte begonnen, die Kälte zu ignorieren, aber mit der Dunkelheit ging das nicht so leicht. Mehr tastend als sehend kam sie voran. Unebenheiten im Boden ließen sich mehr erahnen als tatsächlich ausmachen, was dazu führte dass sie mehr stolperte als lief.  
  
Überhaupt fühlte sie sich furchtbar. Sie war allein, und sie hatte Angst. Niemand war hier. Aus keinem der Fenster drang ein Licht oder auch nur ein Laut, nicht einmal ein Schnarchen war zu hören. Diese Straßen waren wie ausgestorben.  
  
Aber irgendwo mussten doch Menschen sein? In London hatte sie nie solch menschenleere Straßen gesehen. Auch mitten in der Nacht waren immer ein paar Leute unterwegs gewesen. Selbstverständlich weniger als tagsüber, aber die Straßen hatten nie so ausgestorben dagelegen wie hier.  
Langsam tastete sie sich noch immer leise schniefend an einer Hausmauer entlang, bis sie an eine Ecke kam. Auf gut Glück wandte sie sich nach rechts und tastete sich weiter voran. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Sie meinte etwas zu hören. Es hörte sich an wie ... Schritte!  
  
Hester schöpfte Hoffnung. Vielleicht war endlich jemand da, der ihr möglicherweise helfen konnte. Nur wenige Sekunden später sah sie einen leichten Lichtschimmer auf sich zukommen. Kurz darauf bog ein Mann mit einer Fackel in die Straße ein. Erleichtert wollte Hester auf ihn zulaufen, zögerte aber dann. Dieser Mann sah unheimlich aus. Er hatte schulterlanges zerzaustes Haar und ein verdrecktes Gesicht. Seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und hätten wohl auch ohne den Einfluss der zuckenden Flammen unheimlich gewirkt. Die Kleidung des Mannes war nicht die beste. Sie war ihm etwas zu groß und hing wie ein Sack an ihm herunter. Er hatte sich einen zerlumpten Sack über die Schulter geschwungen, aber Hester konnte nicht erkennen, ob sich etwas darin befand.  
  
Er war eine einschüchternde, zerlumpte Erscheinung. Hester wich unwillkürlich zwei Schritte zurück. Sie hatte sich entschieden, ihn nicht zu fragen, aber in diesem Moment entdeckte er sie. Zwei Augenbrauen fuhren in die Höhe und er kam auf sie zu. Hester beobachtete ein undefinierbares Grinsen um seinen Mund.  
  
"Was macht denn so ein kleines Mädchen wie du mitten in der Nacht in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend?"  
Hester schluckte. Was sollte sie ihm sagen. Die Wahrheit?  
"Ich habe meinen Vater verloren..." sagte sie leise und sah ängstlich zu dem großen Mann hinauf. Der zog erneut die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"So? Und wo?"  
"Ich weiß nicht..." gab sie kleinlaut zu. "Weiter weg von hier, ich habe ihn gesucht, aber... kannst du mir nicht helfen?"  
Er hatte ihr bisher nichts angetan, also war er wohl ungefährlich. Jack hatte auch zuerst einschüchternd ausgesehen und sich später als hilfsbereit herausgestellt.  
  
Der Mann nickte langsam.  
"Sicher, komm mit, wir suchen deinen Vater. Trag das hier."  
Ohne zu zögern drückte er ihr den Sack in die Hand, und ergriff dann mit der frei gewordenen ihre kleinere. Sofort zog er sie los und ging zielstrebig in die nächste Straße. Hester bemerkte, dass der Griff um ihre Hand sehr fest war, sodass sie kaum eine Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu bewegen. Den Sack, von dem sie jetzt sicher war, dass er leer war, schleifte sie hinter sich auf dem Boden her. Das Tempo war ziemlich schnell, sie musste fast rennen um mit dem Mann Schritt zu halten.  
  
"Wo gehen wir hin?" wollte sie wissen.  
"Wirst du sehen." kam die knappe Antwort.  
"Meinen Papa suchen?"  
diesmal sagte er gar nichts. "Nicht?" fragte Hester erschrocken. "Ich will aber zu meinem Papa, lass mich los..." Sie fing an, ihre Hand aus seiner zu zerren, was ihr aber nicht gelang, denn er verstärkte den Griff sofort. "Hey!" rief er und funkelte sie an. "Mach keinen Aufstand, ich tu dir nichts, wenn du nicht anfängst zu schreien. Versuch es gar nicht erst, sonst kann es sein, dass es dir nachher leid tut." Seine Stimme war jetzt leise und drohend. Hester bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Der Mann sagte nichts mehr, legte aber jetzt eine Hand um ihren Hals und schob sie unerbittlich vor sich her. Das kleine Mädchen begann leise zu weinen und er versuchte nicht, sie davon abzuhalten.  
  
Schließlich blieb er vor einem ziemlich zerfallenen Haus stehen, sah sich misstrauisch um, und schob Hester hinein. Drinnen ging es eine Treppe hinauf, an deren Ende er Hester einen Stoß gab, sodass sie zu Boden fiel.  
"Wen hast du da?"  
"Die is alleine da rum gelaufen. Hab gedacht, wir können vielleicht mit ihr was anfangen."  
Gemeines Lachen. Hester sah auf und sah sich frei weiteren Männern gegenüber, nicht weniger beängstigend und zerlumpt als der, der sie her geschleppt hatte.  
Was hatten sie mit ihr vor?  
  


----

  
  
Anamaria und Gibbs saßen nebeneinander auf der Reling der Black Pearl und beobachteten ihren Captain dabei, wie er aufgeregt auf dem Deck hin und her wanderte und dabei unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin murmelte.  
"Was ist denn mit dem passiert?" Matelot hatte sich neben ihnen niedergelassen und beobachtete nun ebenfalls Jack bei seiner Wanderung. Anamaria zuckte die Schultern. "Ich versteh es auch nicht. Er hat irgendwas von einem Mädchen geredet, und dass sie verschwunden ist." "Ein Mädchen?" Crimp, ein weiteres Mitglied der Crew, grinste. "Unser Captain hat sich doch nicht etwa verliebt?" sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er dieser These selbst nicht traute. Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Mädchen heißt in diesem Fall wohl offensichtlich auch Mädchen. So, wie ich das verstanden habe, hat er irgendwo - fragt mich nicht, wo - ein Kind gefunden, weiß Gott wie alt, und die hat er wohl irgendwo abgestellt, und nachher vergessen, sie wieder abzuholen, weil er zwischenzeitlich mich bedroht hat, und danach mit mir Rum holen gegangen ist. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Wir sollten ihn fragen, sobald er wieder zusammenhängende Sätze zustande bringt."  
  
"Wie konnte ich nur ... Hester ... muss sie suchen ... war einfach weg ..." Wortfetzen aus Jacks Gemurmel drangen zu ihnen herüber.  
"Also was auch immer das für ein Kind ist, Jack scheint schon sehr daran zu hängen."  
Jack brach plötzlich seine Lauferei ab, und verschwand stattdessen ohne ein weiteres Wort im Inneren seines Schiffes. Stumm beobachtete seine Crew die Tür, durch die er verschwunden war, bis er nach wenigen Minuten aus der selben wieder heraus kam, und zielstrebig auf die versammelten Mannschaftsmitglieder zu lief.  
"Gibbs, Ana, mitkommen, wir gehen Hester suchen!"  
"Hester?" wiederholten einige gleichzeitig. Jack reagierte nicht, sondern marschierte los. Gibbs und Anamaria folgten ihm zögerlich zur Reling, um dann von dort das Beiboot herunterzulassen. Schweigend ruderten sie zum Festland. Jack konnte gar nicht schnell genug ankommen, und trieb immer wieder zur Eile an. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie die Küste erreicht, und Gibbs vertäute unter Jacks ungeduldigen Blicken das Boot. Danach folgte er dem Captain und Anamaria seufzend. Schon gestern Abend hatten sie nach dem kleinen Mädchen gesucht, obwohl er keinen Schimmer hatte, wie sie aussehen sollte.  
  
Jetzt würden sie erneut ohne große Aufsicht auf Erfolg durch diese Stadt laufen und nach jemand völlig unbekanntem suchen. Gibbs stellte sich seelisch schon auf einen langen Tag und einen gereizten Jack ein.  
"Wir teilen uns auf." verkündete dieser gerade.  
"Jack, wir haben keine Ahnung, wie das Mädchen aussieht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen Sinn hat, wenn wir jedes Mädchen ansprechen, das aussieht, als könnte sie ungefähr Hesters Alter haben. Meinst du, es hat überhaupt einen Sinn, zu suchen? Wir finden sie hier nie."  
"Wir _müssen_ sie finden! Verstehst du? Ich habe sie hier allein gelassen, ich muss das wieder gut machen ..."  
Anamaria seufzte. Hoffnungslos. "Wenn es ihm hilft, tun wir eben so, als hätten wir eine Chance." murmelte sie zu Gibbs hin. Der nickte und winkte sie zu sich. Jack verschwand in einer Straße, Anamaria und Gibbs in die andere Richtung. Ihnen stand ein langer Tag bevor.  
  


----

  
  
"Wo warst du so lange?"  
Die leise Stimme kam vom Bett her, als Elizabeth leise wieder die Kabine betreten hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt, Will schliefe schon, aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein.  
"Oben, an Deck." Sie wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie ruhig sie wieder war. Die erwartete wieder hochkochende Wut blieb aus. Vielleicht lag es an der Kälte, die oben geherrscht hatte, vielleicht auch an der Spur von Reue, die sie in Wills Stimme zu hören glaubte. Es kam keine Antwort, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass er wusste, wer ausserdem dort oben gewesen war. Die Decke um ihre Schultern verriet es nur allzu deutlich.  
  
Fröstelnd kroch sie zurück ins Bett. Eine Weile wartete sie darauf, dass Wills Atem gleichmäßig wurde, aber das passierte nicht. Er konnte offensichtlich genauso wenig schlafen wie sie.  
Schließlich rollte sie sich auf die andere Seite, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte, und stützte den Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab, den Ellbogen in die Kissen gestützt.  
  
"Traust du mir wirklich zu, dass ich dich betrüge?" Ihre Stimme war völlig neutral, um ihn nicht in die Enge zu treiben. Will schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. In der letzten Zeit steht einfach alles Kopf."  
"Du selbst aber auch."  
"Ich weiß. Es tut mir ja auch leid. Aber ich habe 20 Jahre lang in dem Glauben gelebt, ein respektabler junger Mann aus einer respektablen Familie zu sein. Und dann innerhalb weniger Wochen stellt sich alles auf den Kopf, ich finde heraus, dass mein Vater ein Pirat war, werde selbst dazu, dann war mein Vater doch nicht mein Vater, sondern Jack ist es, und er ist trotzdem Pirat, weshalb es ja eigentlich gar nichts ausmacht, aber ... ach ... weißt du, Elizabeth, du bist im Moment so ziemlich das Einzige, was mir irgendwie Halt gibt, und ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren..."  
"Das wirst du auch nicht. Vorausgesetzt du fängst an, dich wieder wie ein erwachsener Mann zu benehmen. Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."  
Will seufzte. "Ich kann es ja mal versuchen..."  
  


----

  
  
Cotton rollte gerade ein Tau über seinem Arm zusammen, als er vor sich eine Bewegung wahrnahm. In der Abenddämmerung war es schwer zu erkennen, aber bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er das kleine Boot mit Anamaria, Gibbs und einem nicht gerade glücklich aussehenden Jack darin. Offensichtlich war die Suche nicht gerade erfolgreich gewesen.  
"Jack! Jack!" hörte er den Papagei auf seiner Schulter krächzen. Kurz darauf erschienen einige Crewmitglieder an Deck, und halfen dabei, die Bootsinsassen wieder sicher auf die Black Pearl zu befördern.  
"Nicht gefunden?"  
"Wo ist sie?"  
"Habt ihr sie?"  
Die Stimmen kamen von allen Seiten und bedrängten Jack und seine beiden Mannschaftsmitglieder. Der Captain kletterte aus dem Boot und verschwand ohne ein einziges Wort im Schiff, nicht ohne die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt zu haben.  
  
"Na da hat aber jemand gute Laune." kommentierte Moises sarkastisch.  
"Darf man daraus schließen, dass ihr das Mädchen nicht gefunden habt?" fragte Duncan derweil.  
Gibbs nickte. "Keine Spur. Wir haben uns getrennt, sind aber später wieder auf Jack gestoßen und haben ihn dann davon überzeugt, dass es sinnvoll ist, gemeinsam weiterzusuchen. Aber gefunden haben wir nichts."  
"Wie auch?" schaltete Anamaria sich ein. "Ich weiß nicht, was er sich erwartet hat, ich glaube, er denkt, das Kind steht irgendwo rum und wartet darauf, dass er sie findet! Sie wird ja wohl nicht auf der Straße bleiben, und in den Häusern finden wir sie nie."  
"Ja, dann sag Jack das!"  
"Glaubst du, das hätte ich nicht? Taube Ohren, sage ich nur. Vollständig taub."  
  
"Was ist das überhaupt für ein Mädchen?"  
Allgemeines Schulterzucken. "Das hat er nicht genau erklärt." sagte Gibbs.  
"Wartet's ab." Duncan grinste. "Denken wir uns doch unseren Teil. Wahrscheinlich hatte er früher mal eine Affäre hier, und das Mädchen ist seine Tochter, von der er jetzt erst erfahren hat." Alle lachten. Jack und eine Tochter. Die Idee wollte ihnen nicht so richtig in den Kopf.  
"Na ja, so kommen wir nicht weiter, lasst uns essen." verkündete Gibbs und machte sich auch gleich darauf auf den Weg. Der Rest der Crew folgte ihm, nur Anamaria schlug einen anderen Weg ein, zu Jacks Kabine.  
  
Zögerlich klopfte sie an. Jack in dieser Stimmung noch weiter aufzuregen war nicht ratsam. "Captain? Kommst du zum Essen?"  
"Hmmm." kam es als leises Brummeln von hinter der Tür.  
"Die anderen fangen schon an, beeil dich."  
Wieder dieses Brummeln.  
  
Seufzend lehnte Anamaria sich neben die Tür zu Jacks Kabine, und wartete darauf, dass er herauskam, wenn er es denn überhaupt beabsichtigte. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er sich den Rest des Abends einfach da drin verkriechen würde. Das wäre nichts neues, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war.  
Als sich nach Minuten noch immer nichts gerührt hatte, öffnete sie kurzerhand die Tür, die nicht abgeschlossen war, und betrat die Kabine. Jack lag auf seinem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und den Blick irgendwo ins Nirgendwo an der Decke gerichtet.  
"Captain?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr. "Hm? Was willst du?"  
  
Anamaria setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah Jack aufmerksam an. "Wieso machst du dir so große Sorgen um das Mädchen? Wer ist sie? Wo kommt sie her?"  
Jack seufzte. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte."  
"Ich habe Zeit."  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann holte Jack Luft und erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte, angefangen von dem Brand in London, bis zur Rückkehr zur Black Pearl. Den Inhalt des Tagebuchs ließ er dabei wohlweißlich aussen vor, während er hoffte, dass Anamaria ihn nicht fragen würde, wieso er getrennt von Elizabeth und Will angekommen war. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, und unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal. Als er geendet hatte, herrschte erneut einen Moment Schweigen.  
"Und jetzt bedeutet sie dir so viel?"  
Er nickte. "Ich weiß nicht warum, ich habe ja keine Ahnung, wer sie ist, aber ich habe sie ins Herz geschlossen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber vielleicht ist es einfach ein Nebeneffekt davon, dass man gemeinsam in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hat?"  
"Vielleicht. Wir finden Sie, ja?" Sie war sich dessen nicht halb so sicher, wie ihre Stimme vermuten ließ, aber Jack sah zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt so aus, als könne ihm ein wenig Aufmunterung nicht schaden.  
"Willst du jetzt essen, oder nicht?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich habe im Moment keinen Hunger."  
"In Ordnung, dann nicht. Aber verkriech dich nicht den ganzen Abend, ja?"  
"Ich werd es versuchen." Anamaria gab ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass sie wusste, was er unter 'versuchen' verstand. Vielleicht würde er es kurz in Betracht ziehen - aber das war auch schon das Äußerste.  
Sie warf ihm noch ein hilfloses Grinsen zu und schloss dann die Tür wieder hinter sich, um ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein zu lassen.

* * *

Sooo, was lange währt, wird endlich gut, ich bin stolz auf mich, ich habe weitergeschrieben! Ganz am Ende bin ich immer noch nicht (seufz), aber allzu lange, kann es nicht mehr dauern (hoff). Auf ein neues, ich hoffe, jetzt geht es wieder schneller ... ;-)  
  
Der Will/Lizzy Teil gefällt mir übrigens nicht ... weiß ja auch nicht... g deshalb ist der auch so kurz ;)  
  
**Megchen:** Mir ist letztens ein Gedanke gekommen (sei nett zu ihm, EInzelkinder haben's schwer (g) ), wie ich das Norri noch einbringe, aber nur kurz, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so mache, aber das wirsch merken ... obwohl, wäre eigentlich schön ;o) Ich hab dir GESAGT, du sollst es auf englisch anschauen ;) ODer da reicht auch schon lauschen, dieser Stimme könnte ich stundenlang zuhören (g) (Und die Synchronstimme in Coupling is irgendwie... nun ja. Ich will des Original sehen.) Aber da würde man ja den Anblick verpassen (gg) Ich schweife ab ;o)  
  
**Luthien Lossehelin:** Niemanden kann man es recht machen, entweder Will is sauer, dann beschweren sich alle, oder er entschuldigt sich, beschwerst du dich auch (lach) Man hat es wirklich nicht einfach :o) Was hast du denn gegen Gelsenkirchen? Nicht schön da? (Ich war da nie (g) ) Naja, Jack hat jetzt ein ziemliches Problem, weil er Hester einfach stehen lässt ... (g) Aber wie das ausgeht, erfährst du noch (fg)  
  
**Soulsister:** Verdächtiges Individuum? (weglach) Das is geil! Endlich mal jemand, der auf Wills Seite steht ;) Elizabeth provoziert ihn ja auch (g)  
  
**Mary Hawk:** Cool, so ein langes Review :o) Und eine neue Leserin gleich dazu! (die sektkorken knallen lass) Ich hoffe mal, ich konnte deine Erwartungen einigermaßen erfüllen ... ? Will? Eifersucht? Ach quatsch! Niemals! Wie käme er denn dazu! ;-)  
  
**Vicky23:** Ja, Hester ist dann so eine Art Stiefschwester vonn Will ... oder doch eher Adoptivschwester ... sowas in der Art jedenfalls. Ja nachgedacht habe ich über eine Fortsetzung, mir fällt dazu nur nicht so sonderlich viel ein, muss ich sagen (g) Vielleicht bekomme ich irgendwann mal einen kreativen Schub, dann mache ich das ;-)  
  
**Manu2211:** Naja Jack hat gleube ich kaum eine Ahnung, was das Wort 'Vater' überhaupt bedeutet. Da ist er wirklich noch sehr lernbedürftig. Naja dann, ich nehme es mit der Zeit auch nicht so genau, ehrlich gesagt ;o) Das würde ein gewisses Maß an Wissen über diese Zeit erfordern, was ich aber nicht habe, weil sich Geschichtsunterricht nur auf Europa beschränkt und ich sonst nicht viel Recherche betreibe lol 


	16. Vaterglück und Vatersorgen

up: 26.7.2004  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts (Personen usw.) von dem, was im Kinofilm "Fluch der Karibik" erwähnt wird. Das gehört alles in irgendeiner Form Disney! (g) Alles andere ist meins! ;)  
  
So. Ich hab die letzte Woche bei Megchen verbracht, wo ich aus merkwürdigen Gründen mehr Inspiration für meine neue Story hatte, als für diese hier, aber ich hab es nicht vergessen. Auch wenn die Kapitel in größeren Abständen auftauchen als früher - sie tauchen auf! (g) [Übrigens bin ich immernoch dafür, diese Seite hier mal kräftig durchzuschütteln, damit man gefälligst wieder Sonderzeichen einbauen kann! (grummel)]  
  
_Warnung: Kapitel entstanden unter dem Einfluss von 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias ... daraus könnt ihr jetzt schließen, was ihr wollt ;o)_

* * *

**Vaterglück und Vatersorgen**

  
  
"Jack, wir werden sie nicht mehr finden, lass uns endlich nach hause segeln."  
"Nein."  
"Jetzt werd doch vernünftig-"  
"Nein."  
"-dieses Mädchen ist jetzt schon seit 6 Wochen verschwunden! Gib es doch endlich auf!"  
"Nein."  
Anamaria seufzte. Wie oft hatte sie in den letzten Wochen diesen Dialog schon mit ihrem Captain geführt. Das Wort 'Dialog' war in diesem Fall nicht wirklich passend, da Jack seinen Teil des Gesprächs auf ein einziges Wort beschränkte, das er unablässig wiederholte, und das lautete nein. Im günstigsten Falle schüttelte er noch dem Kopf dazu, aber mehr als das war aus ihm wirklich nicht herauszubringen, abgesehen von den seltenen Momenten, in denen er sich wieder aufraffte, und ein paar Leute an Land schickte, die sich dann zum unendlichsten Male auf die erfolglose Suche nach Hester begaben.  
  
"Mein Gott, bei dem Aufwand, den du veranstaltest, könnte man glauben, du wärst tatsächlich ihr Vater." bemerkte Gibbs, der bisher schweigend Anamarias erfolglose Überzeugungsversuche verfolgt hatte.  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."  
Anamaria wedelte ihrem Captain mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum.  
"Hörst du uns überhaupt zu?"  
"Nein."  
"Dachte ich's mir doch."  
"Nein."  
Sie erhob sich seufzend und zupfte Gibbs am Ärmel.  
"Lass uns gehen, das ist zwecklos." "Das sagst du täglich, morgen um die Zeit sitzt du wieder hier, und versuchst, mit ihm zu reden." Gibbs versäumte es nicht, in das letzte Wort dieses Satzes eine heftige Portion Sarkasmus zu legen.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du mal andere Methoden anwendest?" fragte er dann, als sie die Kapitänskabine verlassen hatten.  
"Wie was zum Beispiel? Soll ich ihn fesseln und knebeln, damit wir hier endlich wegkommen? Am besten gleich über Bord werfen?" fragte sie gereizt, nicht wirklich interessiert daran, was Gibbs dazu zu sagen hatte.  
"Das meine ich nicht." Joshamee grinste süffisant. "Du geizt im Moment zu sehr mit deinen weiblichen Reizen. Unser Captain könnte dir sicher nicht widerstehen..."  
"Für wen hältst du mich!" Anamaria schien nun ehrlich verärgert. "Ich glaube erstens nicht, dass das irgendeinen Sinn hätte, und zweitens bin ich keine von den Dirnen aus Tortuga!"  
Verärgert stampfte sie davon. Gibbs blieb seufzend stehen und murmelte etwas von empfindlichen Frauen, die keinen Sinn für Humor hätten, und schlurfte dann in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Moises und Duncan, die die kleine Auseinandersetzung von ihrem Platz an der Reling aus beobachtet hatten, sahen sich müde an.  
"Wenn der Captain weiterhin so durch geistige Abwesenheit glänzt, dann würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn sich hier bald alle gegenseitig umbringen. Die Stimmung wird hier täglich schlechter." Duncan sprach damit genau das aus, was jeder auf dem Schiff dachte, aber niemand wirklich ändern konnte. Ausser Jack natürlich, aber den interessierte das zur Zeit nicht. Er schien es nicht einmal wirklich zu merken, dass die gesamte Crew unter seinem Starrsinn litt.  
  
Allein die Treue zu Jack verhinderte auf der Black Pearl im Moment noch schlimmeres als die verbalen Streite, die in letzter Zeit schon zur Tagesordnung gehörten. Die Crew kam sich nutzlos vor, alles was zu tun war, war, alle zwei Tage in einem kleinen Boot an Land zu fahren, sinnlos durch die Stadt zu laufen und nach einem kleinen Mädchen zu suchen, von dem allein Jack wusste, wie es aussah. Wer wusste, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte?  
"Jemand sollte Jack mal kräftig durchschütteln und ihm Vernunft beibringen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so stur sein kann, wenn er doch genau wissen müsste, dass es keinen Sinn hat."  
Mürrisch starrte Moises aufs Meer.  
Duncan seufzte.  
"Das ist wohl war, aber an deiner Stelle würde ich das mit dem Schütteln lieber nicht versuchen. Ich will nicht wissen, was er mit dir anstellt, sollte er tatsächlich wieder zur Vernunft kommen."  
  
Ladbroc tauchte neben dein beiden auf.  
"Irgendwas Neues?"  
"Der war gut."  
Ein dreifaches Seufzen von der Reling.  
"Wir sollten Jack einfach ignorieren und nach hause segeln. In seinem jetzigen Zustand würde er das wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal merken."  
"Ich wette mit dir, wenn wir das machen, wird er es mitbekommen. Schon allein durch die Tatsache, dass er niemanden mehr an Land schicken kann, um dieses Kind zu suchen. Und wenn er das merkt, wirft er uns alle eigenhändig über Bord, das kannst du mir glauben. Wir müssen warten, und darauf hoffen, dass Jacks Hirn möglichst bald seinen Dienst wieder aufnimmt."  
  


------

  
  
"Endlich!" Will stand an der Reling des Schiffes und beobachtete erfreut den Landstreifen, dem sie sich langsam näherten. Er hatte nichts gegen Schiffsreisen, aber es freute ihn doch ungemein, wieder Land zu sehen, war es im Moment auch noch ziemlich weit entfernt. Vorsichtig zog er Elizabeth noch ein wenig näher zu sich heran.  
  
Das junge paar hatte die stumme Übereinstimmung getroffen, das Thema Jack vorerst für eine Weile nicht mehr zu erwähnen, bis sich ihrer beider Gemüter wieder genügend beruhigt hatten, um sich wie erwachsene Menschen darüber unterhalten zu können. Ohne dieses leidige Streitthema war der Rest der Überfahrt noch eine schöne Zeit zu zweit geworden. Elizabeth hielt genug Distanz zu Mr. Burkley, um Will nicht wieder eifersüchtig werden zu lassen, und Will machte sich des Öfteren Gedanken über Jack und sein eigenes Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Diese gegenseitigen Zugeständnisse sorgten dafür, dass Streitszenen wieder aus dem Alltag verschwunden waren.  
  
"Wir müssen gleich als erstes zu meinem Vater. Ich denke, ihm wird ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen fallen, wenn er sieht, dass wir heil und gesund wieder daheim angekommen sind. Ich erinnere mich ja noch daran, wie er versucht hat, mir diese ganze Reise auszureden."  
"Ja, dann lass uns das tun." stimmte Will ihr zu.   
  
Der Landstreifen wurde mittlerweile immer schneller größer, bis langsam Details zu erkennen waren. Einzelne Schiffe im Hafen konnten ausgemacht werden, bald danach auch die Menschen, die sich um die herum bewegten.  
Das Anlegen im Hafen beobachtete Elizabeth alleine, denn Will war zwischenzeitlich unter Deck gegangen, um die Koffer heraufzuholen.  
"Haben wir auch alles?" fragte sie ihren Mann, als er wieder an Deck auftauchte. Er nickte.  
"Ich habe mich noch einmal umgesehen. Es ist nichts mehr in der Kabine."  
"Gut." Elizabeth widerstand dem Drang, selbst noch einmal nachzusehen. Sie befürchtete, Will würde ihr vorwerfen, sie vertraue ihm nicht, wenn sie sich von der Richtigkeit seiner Aussage überzeugte. So folgte sie ihm also die Reling hinunter, bis Mr. Burkley neben ihr auftauchte, und ihr zunickte.  
Er hatte in der letzten Zeit öfter versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, aber sie hatte sich immer so schnell wieder entfernt, wie die Höflichkeit es erlaubt hatte, oft die Gespräche auch ganz vermieden.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich das nehmen." hörte sie ihn jetzt zu Will sagen. Der übergab dankbar dem jungen offizier einen der Koffer, und so beobachtete Elizabeth, wie die beiden Männer die schweren Behälter von Bord schleppten. An Land stellten beide ihre Last keuchend ab.  
"Danke, jetzt geht schon wieder alleine." Will nahm den anderen Koffer wieder an sich und wandte sich seiner Frau zu.  
"Ich gehe uns eine Kutsche suchen."  
"Tu das."  
Er verschwand mitsamt der Koffer. Elizabeth wollte ihm folgen, aber Mr. Burkley hielt sie auf, indem er ihre Hand nahm. Überrascht sah sie ihn an, nicht wissend, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung beschränkte er sich aber nur auf einen höflichen Handkuss.  
"Es war mir eine Freude, Sie kennengelernt zu haben, Mrs. Turner."  
"Ganz meinerseits. Leben Sie wohl." Sie nickte ihm noch einmal freundlich zu, und entfernte sich dann so schnell wie möglich. "Auf Wiedersehen" hörte sie ihn noch sagen, und winkte einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend über die Schulter noch einmal zurück.  
  
Sie fand Will dabei, wie er mit der Hilfe eines älteren Mannes die Koffer in eine Kutsche hievte.  
"Dieser Mann hier wird uns nach Port Royal bringen. Steig ein, wir sind hier gleich fertig."  
  
Nur kurze Zeit später hielt die Kutsche vor der Villa Governor Swanns. Die Tür wurde ihnen von Weatherby Swanns neuem Butler geöffnet, der beide wieder schmerzlich an die Ereignisse im Zusammenhang mit dem Schatz der Isla de Muerta erinnerte. Elizabeth hatte den guten alten Michael vermisst, nachdem Barbossas Crew ihn erschossen hatte. Er war immer sehr reserviert gewesen, aber er hatte lange Zeit für Governor Swann gearbeitet, und Elizabeth hatte ihn lange Zeit gekannt.  
  
"Kann ich meinen Vater sehen?" wollte sie wissen.  
"Sicher könnt ihr das, Mrs. Turner. Wenn Ihr nur einen Moment warten würdet, der Governor hat Besuch. Wenn es Recht ist, werde ich Euch benachrichtigen, sobald er wieder zu sprechen ist. Möchtet Ihr warten?"  
"Ja, ich denke, das werden wir tun."  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen Schritte die Treppe hinunter. Ein paar uniformierte Beine tauchten auf, gefolgt von einem ebenso uniformierten Oberkörper. Schließlich war auch der Kopf Commodore Norringtons zu erkennen, der aufgrund seiner weien Perücke um Einiges älter aussah, als er tatsächlich war.  
  
Als er Elizabeth und Will in der Halle stehen sah, huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht.  
"Elizabeth. Mr. Turner. Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr wieder zurück seid. Der Governor wird sich sicher freuen, Euch wieder sicher daheim begrüßen zu können."  
"Wir sind gerade eben angekommen." erklärte Elizabeth nervös. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, James hier zu treffen. Sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie dieses Gespräch möglichst taktvoll beenden sollte. Ihm schien es genauso zu gehen.  
"Was führt euch her, Commodore?"  
Er seufzte. "Arbeit für mich. Ich werde morgen mit drei Schiffen lossegeln, um Governor Myers abzuholen - Ihr kennt ihn sicher."  
Elizabeth nickte. Harold Myers war ein guter Freund ihres Vaters, und daher einige Male hier zu Besuch gewesen.  
"Aber wieso abholen?"  
"Nun ja, seine Bürger sind offensichtlich mit der Art seiner Regierung nicht zufrieden. Er hält es nicht mehr für sicher, dort wo er ist. Deshalb kommt er vorerst mit seiner Familie hierher, und ich werde ihn eskortieren."  
"Aha." verlegenes Schweigen breitete sich aus, nur unterbrochen von einem Räuspern Wills.  
  
Governor Swann rettete schließlich die Situation, indem er an der Treppe erschien, und erfreut den Namen seiner Tochter rief. Schnell verabschiedeten sich Elizabeth und Will vom Commodore und liefen die Treppe nach oben zu Governor Swann, dem tatsächlich die Erleichterung über ihre gesunde Rückkehr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
  
Später am Abend - die Koffer waren ausgepackt, das leere Haus wieder zum trauten Heim gemacht worden - fielen Will und Elizabeth beide müde in ihr gemeinsames Bett.  
Will schloss sofort die Augen, aber Elizabeth sah ihm an, dass er noch nicht schlief. Sie rang mit sich selbst. Sie hatte ihm etwas zu sagen, hatte nur bisher noch nicht den geeigneten Augenblick dafür gefunden. Aber vielleicht war die Rückkehr nach hause der geeignetste Augenblick dafür?  
  
"Will?"  
"Hm?" kam es müde von der anderen Bettseite.  
"Soll ich dir mal was verraten?"  
"Ja. Was?" Will drehte sich schläfrig so, dass er seine Frau ansehen konnte.  
"Im Momnt sieht sie Sitution nämlich so aus, dass es so scheint, als sei Jack nicht der Einzige, dem urplötzlich Vaterfreuden zuteil werden."  
  
Gespannt beobachtete sie die Regungen, die sich in Wills fein geschnittenen Gesichtszügen abzeichneten, während die Botschaft von Elizabeths Worten langsam in sein Bewusstsein vordrang.

* * *

So, Will&Lizzy sind jetzt wieder auf der gleichen Zeitebene wie der liebe Jack (puh)(lach) Ich bin stolz auf mich ;o)  
Übrigens: War eigentlich irgendjemandem klar, dass letzteres hier noch in dieser Story auftauchen MUSSTE? (lach) Ich konnte mir das nicht verkneifen, ehrlich gesagt (fg)  
Kommentare wie immer strengstens erwünscht! :-)  
  
**Soulsister:** Hester was antun? Iiiiich? (fg) Wir kommst du nur auf so einen Gedanken? (extrem unschuldig dreinschau) Aber wenn du schon mit solchen Beschwerden hier ankommst, wird das ja nix hier ;) Ermutige mich lieber! (rofl) Hab den W/E Teil diesmal um Einiges länger ausfallen lassen. Bist du zufrieden damit? ;o)  
  
**Manu2211:** Jack handelt ein bisschen verantwortungsbewusst? hm, haja! Der peilt halt, dass das Vaterdasein nicht nur Spaß allein ist g Des ist eine gute Erkenntnis für ihn! ;o)  
  
**Luthien Lossehelin:** hm, die 'boah, ey'-Leute gibt es doch überall ... ich versuch die ja soweit möglich zu ignorieren, bisher hat das auch immer ganz gut geklappt. Solang mich keiner von denen persönlich anschwallt gehts ja noch ... aber nervig is des scho.  
Hm, doch das kann ich dir antun, wie du siehst ... aber ich schreibe ja eine neue Story! Was halten wir denn vom lieben Commodore Norrington? Wenn du mit ihm was anfangen kannst, dann erwarte ich dich als Leserin bei der neuen Story ;-) Und wenn nicht ... ähm ... (schulter zuck), dann sieh zu, dass du bald was mit ihm anfangen kannst (lach)  
  
**Mary Hawk:** Haja Hester ... alle machen sich Sorgen, so hab ich mir das vorgestellt (fies grins)  
  
**Megchen:** Ich muss dir was gestehen (lach) Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das Norri positiv einbauen kann ... obwohl ich das ja sehr gerne tun würde ... ich muss da mal genau glubschen, wer und was und wie und wo und wann ... oder wie ging des nochmal? Hab schon so lang kein TdV mehr gehört (g). Jedenfalls werd ich mich ja dann in der anderen Story dafür bei ihm entschuldigen ... aber du hast ihn ja auch schon gemobbt, das find ich beruhigend... irgendwie ;) Er kam ja scho vor hier ... übrigens dürfte dir der Teil irgendwie bekannt vorkommen ... lol  
Anamaria und Jack im Sandkasten? ääääähm ja, wieso nicht ... wie alt ist denn Anamaria? Jack ist in dieser Story exakt 40 ... so alt ist Ana im Leben net. 30, wenns hoch kommt, aber des is ja auch schon sehr viel ... (gg)  
  
**Stoffpferd:** So? Was befürchtet denn dein sadistischer Geist? (fg) Des interessiert mich jetzt wirklich brennend! ;) Ja Jack ist vergesslich ... wieso haben denn alle vorausgesehen, dass er Hester vergisst? (lach) Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen? (g) Aber die Eifersuchtsszene wär mir jetzt zu banal gewesen ... übrigens kommt mir das sehr bekannt vor, ich erinnere mich an eine Laith und einen Daelior ... war es auf dem Balkon? wo ich Legolas in Gedanken schon reinlatschen hab sehen ... (gg) Apropos (hüstel) Ich werd auch bald wieder SüI lesen, ich hab irgendwann mal ein Kapitel nicht geschafft, und dann häuften die sich plötzlich so an ... ehehehe ... (pfiffel) aber da kommt noch was ... und wenn ich gut bin schreib ich auch zu jedem Kapitel ein Review (lach) Tut mir sorry ;)  
  
**BlakRoseLily:** Danke für das Lob (freu) Ähm ... Joshamee ... im Film selbst kommt es glaube ich nicht vor, soweit ich weiß, es sei denn ich bin taub :o) Allerdings hab ich mir den Abspann angeschaut, und die Castliste. Und da stand dann: Joshamee Gibbs - Kevin McNally (oder wie er heißt), glaube ich zumindest, wenn ich keine Halluzinationen hab (lach) und dann hab ich das einfach mal so unauffällig übernommen ... (g) 


	17. Gesetzlos

up: 16.6.2005

Disclaimer: Nix is meins, alles gehört jemand anderem, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen vollkommen unwichtigen Charakteren, namentlich Hester und Mrs. Gray. Und Mr. Burkley. Auf alles andere kann ich - zu meinem grooooßen Leidwesen - leider keinen Anspruch erheben. (sniff) So ein Mist aber auch ...

Ääääh ... (hust) jaaaa ... das letzte Kapitel war vor beinahe nem Jahr ... und es sah ja nicht so aus, als käme da nochmal was, aaaaaaaaaaber falsch gedacht! Ich hab mich doch noch aufgerafft ... hab ja schon immer gesagt, dass ich's noch nicht aufgegeben hab ... hatte nur eine ganz fiese und lang anhaltende Form von Schreibblockade! Meine Muse ist zurück gekehrt ... das Kapitel ist auch nicht so besonders lang, aber dafür gibt es dann bald noch eins ...

An sich ist es ja schade, dass ich nicht so berühmt bin, wie Mrs. Rowling, dann könnte ich im Abstand von mehreren Jahren Bücher veröffentlichen, und die Leser würden mir trotzdem nicht untreu werden ... im Gegenteil sogar (lach). Na ja. Aber vielleicht hab' ich ja auch noch ein paar treue Leser, die sich auch nach fast einem Jahr noch dafür interessieren, was weiter passiert ... (hoff)

* * *

**Gesetzlos**

Hester schlenderte gemessenen Schrittes die Straße entlang und sah sich möglichst unauffällig um. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihr potentielles Opfer ausgemacht hatte. Sie wechselte die Straßenseite und stellte sicher, dass sie die ältere Frau auch ganz sicher nicht verfehlen konnte. Scheinbar sehr interessiert beobachtete sie die Hauswände neben sich, aus den Augenwinkeln immer wieder die Frau hinüber sehend. Zu Hesters Glück begann diese gerade, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. Wenige Sekunden später stieß Hester - natürlich vollkommen unabsichtlich - mit der Dame zusammen.  
"Oh mein Gott, das tut mir leid!"  
Hilfsbereit reichte sie ihr die Hand und half ihr auf, dann begann sie ungefragt, den Mantel der Frau abzuklopfen, wobei sie nicht versäumte, unauffällg in ihre Tasche zu greifen und das herauszuholen, was sie darin fand - es war ein Schlüssel.  
"Nichts passiert, Kindchen. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Die Frau lächelte gutmütig, und Hester lächelte schüchtern zurück. Dann gingen beide wieder ihres Weges. Hester beeilte sich, wieder hinter der Hausecke zu verschwinden, wo zwei Männer standen, und sich unterhielten.

"Hast du was?"  
Sie nickte und streckte die Hand mit dem Schlüssel aus.  
"Aha! Wem hast du den geklaut?"  
Hester lugte um die Ecke, und deutete auf die Frau, die aufgrund ihres Alters nicht sonderlich schnell voran kam.  
"Los. Dann hinterher. Finden wir heraus, wo sie wohnt. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, wir werden warten."

Hester nickte und huschte los. Es widerstrebte ihr, der Frau nachzuschleichen, aber welche Wahl hatte sie? Die beiden Männer, Barney und Marc, das war derjenige, der sie aufgelesen hatte, gehörten zu den vieren, die in dem verfallenen Haus lebten, und dort ihr Leben als Diebe und Räuber fristeten. Seit sechs Wochen musste Hester nun schon bei ihnen leben. Nicht, dass sie nicht versucht hatte, wegzulaufen. Das war schon öfter vorgekommen. Aber man hatte sie jedes Mal wieder eingefangen, bevor sie überhaupt ausser Sichtweite gekommen war, und sie hatte es jedes Mal bereut. Zahlreiche Blutergüsse und blaue Flecken erinnerten sie lebhaft an die Drohung Mikes, des dritten im Bunde, sie windelweich zu prügeln, sollte sie noch einmal einen solchen Fluchtversuch wagen.

Seit man sie vor sechs Wochen gefunden hatte, war sie auf das Stehlen geschult worden. Sie sollte Menschen anrempeln und ihnen Geld aus der Tasche ziehen, oder was immer ihr in die Hände fiel. Für die vier Männer war sie äußerst praktisch, denn so mussten sie sich selbst die Hände nicht mehr schmutzig machen. Und sollte Hester erwsicht werden - niemand würde einem siebenjährigen Mädchen glauben, dass behauptete, sie sei von vier Männern dazu gezwungen worden. Bis die Polizei in dem verfallenen Haus angekommen war, würde dort mit Sicherheit keine Spur mehr davon zu finden sein, dass es vor kurzer Zeit noch bewohnt gewesen war.

Die Hoffnung, dass Jack sie finden würde, hatte Hester schon nach zwei Wochen ausgegeben. Nachts weinte sie sich manchmal in den Schlaf, weil sie glaubte, dass diese Art zu leben nun für immer ihr Schicksal bleiben würde. Marc, Barney, Mike und Chris sorgten gut dafür, dass sie keine Gelegenheit bekam, diese Tatsache zu ändern.

Sie hatte aber herausgefunden, dass sie, so lange sie keine Fehler machte, und nicht versuchte, wegzulaufen, einigermaßen gut behandelt wurde. Man schlug sie nicht, man gab ihr genug zu essen und zu trinken, und in Lumpen herumlaufen musste sie auch nicht. Immerhin konnte sie sich damit trösten, dass es in dieser Hinsicht noch um einiges hätte schlimmer kommen können.

Fie Frau war jetzt vor einem Haus mit mehreren Wohnungen stehen geblieben, und griff in ihre Tasche, um den Schlüssel herauszuholen, der aber natürlich nicht mehr darin war. Hester beobachtete, dass sie panisch nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen begann, alle Taschen ihres Mantels durchwühlte, auch in dem Korb nachschaute, den sie über den Arm trug. Sie murmelte leise vor sich hin, aber Hester konnte nichts verstehen. Sie sah nur den verzweifelten Blick, und wurde einmal mehr wütend auf Marc und die anderen, weil sie sie zwangen, das hier zu tun. Das Haus, vor dem sie sich befand, sah nicht aus, als seien seine Bewohner besonders rein, und die vier Diebe wollten dieser Frau auch noch das Wenige nehmen, was sie hatte. Die Welt war einfach nicht gerecht.

Völlig ausser sich lief die verzweifelte Frau schließlich die Straß entlang. Hester folgte ihr nicht. Sie musste sich jetzt nur merken, wo sich dieses Haus befand, und die anderen später hinführen. Dann würde sie, wie gewohnt, draussen stehen und Wache halten, während die Männer sich drinnen nahmen, was sie fanden, und ihnen irgendwie von Nutzen war.

Ihre Umgebung beobachtend machte Hester sich auf den Weg zurück zum Quartier. Der Gedanke an Flucht schnellte ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie wusste ganz genau, dass jeder Versuch zwecklos war. Auch wenn sie sie im Moment nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie trotzdem, dass die Männer nicht weit entfernt waren, immer bereit, sie einzufangen.

In ihren Gedanken versunken und ohne Fluchtversuch, kam Hester schließlich am Quartier an und schlurfte deprimiert die Treppe nach oben.  
"Hast du es gefunden?"  
Sie nickte nur, und deutete wage in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen war. "Sehr gut." Barney rieb sich die Hände. "Heute Nacht führst du uns hin. Sieh zu, dass du den Weg nicht vergisst!"  
Hester nickte ergeben. Welche Wahl hatte sie denn auch schon groß?

-----

Anamaria seufzte, als sie um eine Straßenecke bog. Sie war unterwegs, um frischen Käse und Milch zu kaufen, denn wenn die Männer schon nicht segeln konnten, wollten sie wenigstens etwas anständiges zu Essen bekommen, und heute war Anamaria an der Reihe dafür zu Sorgen, dass die Zutaten alle rechtzeitig ihren Weg zur Pearl fanden.

Die Männer waren wirklich sehr gereizt. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass nur die Loyalität zu Jack sie davon abhielt, ihn einfach zu ignorieren, irgendwie ausser Gefecht zu setzen, und nach Hause zu segeln. Aber als sie das Jack gesagt hatte, hatte der davon absolut nichts hören wollen. Er hatte lediglich etwas gemurmelt wie 'das müssen sie doch verstehen', und 'bald, wenn wir sie gefunden haben'.  
Mit Jack vernünftig zu reden, war in der momentanen Situaion ohnehin mehr als erfolglos. Er war noch immer fest davon überzeugt, dass sie Hester bald gefunden haben würden - oder er versuchte zumindest, sich das einzureden.

Anamaria hatte oft und lange versucht, mit Jack zu sprechen, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie hatte alles versucht. Freundlich und verständnisvoll zu sein, wütend zu werden, mit Meuterei zu drohen, ihn aufzumuntern, ihn anzuklagen ... nichts, absolut gar nichts hatte eine Wirkung gezeigt. Jacks Standpunkt blieb, wie er war, und wenn Anamaria an manchen Tagen noch so sehr bis zur Heiserkeit auf ihn einredete.

Was Anamaria Jack gegenüber nicht ausgesprochen hatte, das waren ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen, nämlich dass Hester nicht einfach aus der Stadt verschwunden war, sondern möglicherweise gar nicht mehr lebte. So wenig Anamaria das auch hoffte, die Möglichkeit wurde von Tag zu Tag wahrscheinlicher. Wie sonst hätte sie so einfach verschwunden sein können? Ein so kleines Mädchen kam nicht einfach aus einer Stadt weg, so ohne fremde Hilfe. Und welchen Grund sollte sie auch gehabt haben? Wenn man Jacks Worten Glauben schenkte, hatte die Kleine keine Familie mehr, beim Feuer in London verloren. Außerdem hatte der Captain gesagt, dass die Kleine ihn mochte und ihm vertraute. Es war nur wahrscheinlich, dass sie nach ihm hätte suchen wollen, aber jemand musste sie daran gehindert haben. Wer, und vor allem wie, das wollte sich Anamaria gar nicht genau ausmalen. Alles was sie wusste war, dass das Mädchen nicht auffindbar war, und es begründeten Anlass zu den schlimmsten Befürchtungen gab.

Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass nicht zu allem Überfluss auch noch Jacks krankhafte Sorge um das Mädchen in Wahnsinn umschlug. Das wäre so ziemlich das allerletzte, was die gesamte Besatzung jetzt gebrauchen konnte. In seiner Aufregung und mit seinen ständigen Selbstvorwürfen war er allerdings gar nicht mehr so weit davon entfernt, so wie es im Moment aussah.

-----

Hester lag lange wach in dieser Nacht. Alles war vollkommen glatt gelaufen. Sie hatte problemlos den Weg zurück gefunden, die Männer waren ins Haus gegangen und hatten alle Wertsachen, die sie finden konnten, mitgenommen. Nicht einmal von Weitem hatte sich irgend jemand blicken lassen, und so waren sie alle fünf schon nach sehr kurzer zeit wieder unbehelligt in ihrer Hausruine angekommen. Die Beute hatte man vorerst nur auf den Boden gelegt, versteckt werden sollte es dann morgen. Vielleicht würden die Mäner auch gleich Morgen schon anfangen, das Gefundene bestmöglich zu verkaufen.

Es war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie schließlich doch noch eingeschlafen war, bis sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, irgend etwas geträumt zu haben, und sie wusste auch nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, aber die Sonnenstrahlen schienen bereits durch die Ritzen in den Wänden, und ausser Mike war von den Dieben keiner zu sehen. Der hatte auf dem harten Steinboden ein bisschen Holz aufgeschichtet und entzündet. Darüber brutzelte ganz offensichtlich ein Huhn.  
Hester betrachtete das tote Federvieh eine Weile, bis Mike bemerkte, dass sie wach war. Er verzog den Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen und entblößte damit eine ganze Reihe seiner halb verfaulten Zähne.

"Aah, unsere kleine Madame geruht auch endlich, aufzuwachen."  
"Wie wpät ist es?" "Spät genug, fast Mittag. Hast Glück, dass du wach bist. Marc hat gesagt, wenn er zurück kommt, will er, dass es gleich los gehen kann. Im Moment sind die alle die Beute von gestern verkaufen. Wird ein hübsches Sümmchen bei rauskommen, das kannst du mir gleuben, Mädel!"  
Hester sagte nichts. Es war ihr relativ egal, wie viel dabei heraus kam, sie würde ohnehin nichts für sich selbst bekommen, auch wenn sie es war, die die ganze Arbeit eigentlich machte. Sie hätte mit dem Geld ohnehin nichts kaufen können, sie wurde ja Tag und Nacht überwacht.

Sie blieb sitzen und wartete. Mike drehte noch immer das gerupfte huhn über dem improvisierten Feuer, wobei er leise, aber dafür ziemlich falsch, vor sich hin summte.  
"Weißt du was?" sagte er plötzlich. "Du bist echt Gold wert. War 'n verdammtes Glück, dass wir dich aufgelesen haben. Machst dich echt bezahlt, Kleine. Wenn du noch ein bisschen so weiter machst, dann können wir vier uns irgendwann mit nem Haufen Geld irgendwohin absetzen, und es uns da für den Rest unserer verdammten Leben gemütlich machen."  
Hester wagte nicht zu fragen, was dann mit ihr passieren sollte, falls Mike und die anderen diesen Plan jemals in die Tat umsetzen konnten. Sie wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken.  
"Wirklich, das war 'n klasse Plan, dich auf die Leut loszulassen. Du siehst richtig schön klein und unschuldig aus, da kommt keiner drauf, dass du den Leuten in die Tasche greifst. Dabei sollten es die Trottel hier eigentlich besser wissen. Dumm für sie, gut für uns." redete Mike weiter. Hester bemerkte einen ausgenommen schadenfrohen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Der Dieb hielt sich selbst für um einiges klüger als alle anderen Einwohner dieser Stadt.

Mike öffnete wieder den Mund, um weiter zu sprechen, aber mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und lauschte angestrengt. Dann grinste er, rappelte sich - samt dem Huhn - hoch, und riss die vermoderte Holztür auf.  
"Na, wie ist es gelaufen?"  
Chris kam mit einem breiten Lächeln durch die Tür stolziert, dich gefolgt von den anderen beiden.  
"Wunderbar!" erklärte er lachend. "Wir sind da scheinbar auf was gestoßen! Die Alte hatte mehr Geld im haus, als sie wahrscheinlich selbst gewusst hat. Eine Menge von dem Zeug sieht aus wie alter Plunder, ist aber eigentlich ganz schön was wert! Ich glaub', wenn sie 'ne Ahnung gehabt hätte, was da bei ihr rumsteht, hätte sie wo anders gewohnt, als in dem verfallenen Haus da!"  
Hester ließ ihre Blicke kurz über das verfallene Haus schweifen, in dem sie sich befanden, hielt es aber für klüger, nichts zu sagen.

"Es gibt was zu futtern, Leute." verkündete Mike und hielt das gebratene Huhn in die Höhe. Dann gab er Hester einen Wink. "Komm schon rüber."  
Marcs Kopf schoss herum.  
"Aaaah, wir sind wach. Nach dem Essen können wir dann gleich los gehen. Wir haben einen langen Tag vor uns, heute. Is' besser, wenn du ordentlich was ist. Wär jammerschade, wenn du umkippst, und das ganze gestohlene zeug kullert dir aus den Taschen." Er verzog in gespielter Besorgnis das Gesicht.  
"Jammerschade für dich, und jammerschade für uns, verstehst du?" Hester nickte und biss gehorsam in ihr Stück von dem Geflügel.

Eine Weile war nur lautes Schmatzen zu vernehmen, bis einer nach dem anderen sich zufrieden mit dem Ärmel über den Mund wischte.  
Barney rappelte sich hoch. "Na dann wolln wir mal, was?"  
Er und Marc machten sich auf den weg auf die Straße, Hester folgte ihnen. Die beiden warteten, bis das Mädchen ein gutes Stück Vorsprung vor ihnen hatte, dann folgten sie ihr langsam.

Hester lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand, tat als sei sie erschöpft, und beobachtete die Leute um sie herum, die sich auf dem Marktplatz drängelten. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder stehlen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass ihre Mutter ihr immer wieder eingeschärft hatte, niemals zu stehlen und zu betrügen. Und jetzt tat sie schon seit endlosen Wochen nichts anderes mehr. Aber da sie jetzt ohnehin schon praktisch gesetzlos war, machte ein Diebstahl mehr oder weniger auch nichts mehr aus.  
Das war es, was sie sich jedes Mal vorsagte, bevor sie ein Opfer auswählte.

Sie entschied sich für eine relativ junge Frau, die mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein schien. Dumm von ihr, wusste sie nicht, dass es auf solch belebten Plätzen immer auch eine Unzahl von Taschendieben und sogar Räubern gab? Da konnte man mit seinen gedanken nicht abschweifen, das hatte man auf der Hut zu sein.  
Allerdings waren Leute wie diese Frau die willkommensten Opfer, weil sie es am allerwenigsten merkten, wenn man ihnen unauffällig und geschickt in die Taschen griff.  
Sie löste sich von der Wand, und ließ sich vom Strom der Menschen treiben, bis sie in der Nähe der Frau war. Unauffällig ging sie so, dass sie sich fast direkt hinter ihr befand, betrachtete dabei aber die Marktstände, damit sie den Eindruck erweckte, dass sie von ihren Eltern für eine kurze Besorgung auf den Markt geschickt worden war.

ie spürte die bohrenden Blicke der beiden Männer im Rücken, und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Aufgabe. Schielend stellte sie fest, dass die eine Hosentasche der jungen Frau - warum trug sie eigentlich Hosen? - verdächtig danach aussah, als befände sich etwas darin. Wenn sie Glück hatte, war es Geld. Darauf musste sie es eben ankommen lassen.  
Sie kam noch ein Stück näher, bis sie genug in Reichweite war. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch die Hand auszustrecken, und vorsichtig in die Tasche greifen...

* * *

Okay, ich weiß nicht, ob noch irgendwer von denen, die mir mal reviewt haben, dieses Kapitel lesen wird, aber in der Hoffnung, dass ihr es tut, werd ich die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel jetzt beantworten ... :-)

**BlackRoseLily:** Ja, da hätten wir schon 2 Väter ... wie auch immer man das sehen will (lach) Tja, Hester ist aufgetaucht, zumindest für euch Leser, für Jack leider nicht. Der Arme :-)

**Megchen:** Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen hab, nachdem ich das letzte Mal bei dir war? ;-) Irgendwie muss das tatsächlich was mit dir zu tun haben. Du bist so inspirierend (gg). Mach dir mal Gedanken. Jaaaa des Norri kam vor ... des kommt vielleicht nochmal vor, des werden wir sehen.

**Manu2211:** Jaaa, Jack macht sich, gell? Hat ja jetzt praktisch 2 Kinder ... nur das eine ist schon groß, und das andere gar nicht seins ... es ist schon hart.

**Stoffpferd:** Windbestäubung? (lach) Guter Plan, an sich ... ich hab was vergessen? (unschuldig glubsch). Was willst du denn mit einem Kapitel ausserhalb des Ratings? ;-) Menschenhändlerring ... gute Idee, trifft es nicht ganz, aber das ist ja sowas ähnliches. Ich glaube, ich hätte ihr durchaus was Schlimmeres antun können :-)

**Trisha'sDesire:** Hochzeitsnacht Flashback? jaaa klaar ... (lol) Was wollt ihr denn alle mit der Hochzeitsnacht? Benutzt eure Phantasie ;-) Des ist doch dann viel prickelnder, als wenn ich irgendwelchen Mist da zusammen schreib (lach)

**Luthien Lossehelin:** Stieftante? Gibt's sowas überhaupt? (lol) Aber ja, du hast Recht ...! Och, Will ist ein großer starker Mann, der schafft das schon ohne Nervenzusammenbruch ;) Ich habe das vollstes Vertrauen in ihn.

**Mary Hawk:** There you go! Ich hab's aufgeklärt! Auch wenn's gedauert hat (hüstel)

**Roh-Diamant:** Aye aye, sir (or madam?)

**Traube:** Tut mir echt leid ... ich bin keine besonders leserfreundliche Autorin ... aber ich hab es ja letztendlich doch noch geschafft ... falls es jetzt überhaupt noch jemand lesen will :-) 


	18. Willkommen auf der Black Pearl!

Disclaimer: Nix meins, so einfach … Hat das überhaupt irgendeine rechtliche Relevanz? Käme irgendjemand jemals auf die Idee, Fanfiction - Autoren zu verklagen? Ich wage es doch stark zu bezweifeln. Aber warum ein Risiko eingehen …

So, ansonsten … hey, ich lebe noch! Ich hab ja schon immer gesagt, ich schreib das noch fertig. Es dauert zwar, aber weil ich's immerhin noch getan habe, könnte man ja vielleicht ein bisschen gnädig zu mir sein …? ;-) Das liegt eigentlich mehr am 2. Teil, als an meinem schlechten Gewissen. Der hat mich dann doch – vor allem durch die Anwesenheit von Bootstrap Bill – irgendwie dran erinnert, dass da ja noch was war. Was mich aber irritiert hat, war die vollkommene Abwesenheit von Anamaria! What the … na ja 

Also dann, vorletztes Kapitel. Das letzte kommt auch bald, denke ich. In meinem Kopf ist es schon so gut wie fertig, wenn ich mich dann noch motivieren kann, mich hin zu setzen, und die ganze Sache auch aufzuschreiben, dann steht ja einem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Geschichte nichts mehr im Wege. Also auf in den Kampf, Endspurt … yeah …!

* * *

**Willkommen auf der Black Pearl!**

Hester kam der Frau noch einen Schritt näher, und tat einen routinierten Griff in deren Hosentasche. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um etwas Hartes, Kaltes, Rundes – Münzen! Zufrieden wollte sie ihre Hand zurück ziehen, aber sie kam nicht weit. Fünf Finger hatten sich in einem eisernen Griff um ihr Handgelenk und drückten zu, sodass Hester vor Schmerz die Finger wieder öffnete, und das Geld zurück in die Tasche fallen lassen musste.

„Was haben wir denn da?" Sagte eine leise drohende Stimme von oben. „Eine kleine Diebin, auf frischer Tat ertappt! Und was machen wir mit kleinen Diebinnen?"

Die Frau hob die Brauen. Hester riss die Augen auf und sah sich nach Hilfe um, aber weder von Barney noch von Marc war irgend etwas zu sehen. Schweinehunde, hatten sich verdrückt, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten! Auch ansonsten schien eigentlich niemand Notiz von der Szene zu nehmen, aber darauf war die junge Frau offenbar auch gar nicht aus. Sie rief nicht etwa nach der Polizei, sondern ging ruhig weiter, und zog Hester hinter sich her, als wäre sie ihre bockige Tochter. Hester zog und zerrte an ihrer Hand, aber alles was sie erreichte war, dass der Griff um ihr Handgelenk noch eine Spur fester wurde, und ihr das Blut abdrückte, sodass sie schließlich aufgab und hinterherlief, wobei ihre Angst mit jeder Minute wuchs.

‚Was machen wir mit kleinen Diebinnen', hatte sie gesagt. Ja, was tat man mit kleinen Diebinnen? Man hackte ihnen die Hand ab! Öffentlich eigentlich, aber die hier schien die Sache selbst erledigen zu wollen! Oder vielleicht hatte man es auch gar nicht nur auf ihre Hand abgesehen, vielleicht war die Sache noch viel viel schlimmer … Hester kroch die Angst wie Eisklumpen durch den Körper. Sie versuchte erneut verzweifelt, ihre Hand zu befreien, aber ein plötzlicher Ruck an ihrem Handgelenk riss sie nach vorne, und ließ sie auf den Knien landen.

„Gehen wir nicht zur Polizei?" Fragte Hester ausser Atem. Lieber eine Hand verlieren, als gleich das ganze Leben …

„Die Polizei ist so ziemlich das letzte, wohin ich freiwillig gehen würde", sagte die Frau leise lachend und drehte sich um. „Hör mal zu, Kleine. Wir sind Piraten, genauso gesetzlos wie du. Wir regeln solche Sachen lieber unter uns. Du kommst jetzt mit auf unser Schiff, und da sehen wir mal, was wir mit dir machen. Wenn du Glück hast, kommst du heil wieder an Land, bist ja nur ein kleines Mädchen. Allerdings besteht an deiner Stelle schon Grund zur Sorge, ganz ungeschoren lassen wir dich sicher nicht gehen. Aber wenn du weiter so um zerrst, dann kann ich jetzt für nichts garantieren, ist das klar?"

„Glasklar", murmelte Hester, und stand auf. Schweigend setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung.

Sie gingen aus der Stadt, und kamen schließlich in einer etwas versteckt liegenden Bucht an, an deren Strand ein paar kleine Ruderboote lagen. Die Piratin lenkte Hester in eines der Boote, und schob es ein Stück ins seichte Wasser, bevor sie sich selbst hinein setzte, und los ruderte.

Sie schwiegen die ganze Zeit. Hester sah sich um, zu welchem Schiff sie wohl rudern mochten, bis hinter einem Felsen eines auftauchte. Es lag ruhig im Wasser, und als sie näher kamen, war auch an Deck kaum jemand zu sehen. Zwei Männer schlenderten träge über das Deck, ansonsten war alles ruhig auf dem Schiff.

Ein älterer Mann tauchte an der Reling auf.

„Wen hast du uns denn da mitgebracht? Hast doch nicht etwa Jack's Mädel gefunden, Anamaria?"

„Nur eine gewöhnliche kleine Diebin. Werde sie dem Captain mal vorführen, der kann dann sehen, was er mit ihr macht."

„Der ist doch nicht ansprechbar, den wirst du mit einer Diebin auch nicht aus seiner Kajüte locken."

„Jack muss ja wohl irgendwann auch mal wieder normal werden. Normaler, meine ich. Für seine Verhältnisse zumindest."

„Ich hab da in naher Zukunft wenig Hoffnung, aber versuch es eben, wenn du meinst, dass es was bringt. Ich will nur endlich verdammt noch mal hier weg!"

„Das wollen wir alle, aber ich bin gegen eine Meuterei."

Hester hatte aufgehorcht. Da war doch mehrmals ein Name gefallen …

„Jack?" Fragte sie.

„Jack, das ist unser Captain", klärte Anamaria sie auf.

„Nein, ich meine – Jack! Ist das ei großer Mann mit einem roten Kopftuch und einem Knochen in den Haaren?"

„Yep, das ist Jack Sparrow. Hast wohl schon von ihm gehört, was? Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, dass er sogar in England bekannt ist." Anamaria grinste.

„Ich bin mit ihm her gekommen!" Sprudelte es jetzt nur noch so aus einer glücklichen kleinen Hester heraus. „Ich war in London, und es hat gebrannt, und er hat mich gerettet und mit genommen, da waren noch ein Mann und eine Frau dabei, aber die waren dann weg, und dann habe ich Jack verloren und war bei drei Dieben, die haben – was ist los?"

Den beiden Piraten war gleichzeitig die Kinnlade herunter geklappt.

„DU bist Hester?" Fragte Anamaria entgeistert. Hester nickte heftig.

„Also dann", der andere Pirat grinste. „Sieht aus, als hättest du da den Fang des Jahres gemacht, Anamaria. Runter zum Captain mit der kleinen, dann können wir in ein paar Minuten die Segel setzen, wenn er endlich hat, was er sucht!"

Hester strahlte. Endlich, endlich …

Anamaria nahm sie an der Hand – sanfter diesmal – und führte sie eine Treppe nach unten in das Innere des Schiffs. Hester folgte ihr noch zwei weitere Treppen hinunter und einen Gang entlang, bis Anamaria an eine Tür klopfte und dann eintrat, ohne auf Antwort von innen zu warten. Hester drückte sich an ihr vorbei in das Zimmer, wo tatsächlich Jack auf seiner Koje lag, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen, und sich kein bisschen bewegte.

„Hey, Captain." Hörte sie Anamaria hinter sich sagen.

„Raus." Kam es schläfrig zurück.

„Hab dir jemanden mitgebracht. Schau mal her, wer uns da ins Netz gegangen ist …"

Seufzend drehte Jack den Kopf und öffnete ein Auge leicht. „Hmhmmm…." Dann schloss er es kurz, bevor er mit einem Ruck beide Augen komplett auf riss, und wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang.

„Wuah! Was, wer, wo kommst du her?" Er hob Hester hoch, und wirbelte sie durch den engen Raum. Hester ächzte, als ihr Kopf gegen die Lampe schlug.

„Oh verdammt." Jack stellte sie wieder ab, und sah einen kurzen Moment lang betreten aus, bevor er sich freudestrahlend umdrehte, und aus dem Raum stolzierte. „Komm mit, ich zeig dir mein Schiff!" Hester hetzte ihm hinterher, und ließ eine etwas überrumpelte Anamaria in der Kajüte stehen.

In einem wahnsinnigen Tempo ging es den Gang wieder zurück, die ganzen Treppen wieder nach oben, und schließlich standen sie beide wieder an Deck.

„Setzt die Segel, wir legen ab!"

„Haben wir einen Kurs, Captain?" Kam es von irgendwoher.

„Kurs Tortuga!" Rief Jack zurück. „Schneller ihr trägen Viecher, ich will Bewegung sehen, in 15 Minuten ist gefälligst kein Land mehr in Sicht!" Hester beobachtete gespannt, wie alles um sie herum aufsprang, und in Windeseile Segel aufzog, Seile löste und Anker einholte. Sie war noch nie auf einem Schiff gewesen, und schon gar nicht auf einem so großen. Es faszinierte sie, dass so viele Leute über das Deck liefen, alles sah nach Chaos aus, aber irgendwie schien das Ganze doch zu funktionieren, denn es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis die Black Pearl lossegelte, und dann langsam an Fahr aufnahm. Ohne Wehmut sah Hester zurück zur Küste Englands, von der sie sich von Minute zu Minute mehr entfernen. Sie hatte dort gelebt, aber seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern gab es nichts mehr, was sie da noch hielt, also warum nicht mit Jack zu neuen Ufern segeln?

„So und jetzt zu dir, Kleine", hörte sie Jacks Stimme. „Willkommen an Bord der Black Pearl, du stehst in diesem Moment an Deck des schnellsten Schiffes in der ganzen Karibik."

„Karibik?"

„Jawohl, Karibik. Da komme ich her, und da segeln wir jetzt auch hin. Ich nehme an, du warst noch nie in der Karibik?" Hester schüttelt den Kopf. „Macht nichts, du wirst sie kennen lernen! Und wie! Das ist einfach phantastisch, Blaues Meer, Sonne, Strand, Palmen – und der Rum! Den werde ich dir als erstes zeigen, das wird dir gefallen. Nicht zu viel natürlich, du bist ja noch klein, aber ein bisschen Rum hat ja noch niemandem geschadet, im Gegenteil. Und dann zeige ich dir, wie man segelt, und vor allem wie man kapert. Und dann, irgendwann, wenn du groß bist, bekommt die Pearl ihren ersten weiblichen Captain … und du bekommst von mir ein Leben in Saus uns Braus …"

Hester beobachtete Jack mit großen Augen. Sein Blick war irgendwo in weite Ferne geschweift, und er schien gar nicht mehr mit ihr zu reden, sondern redete irgendwo ins Nichts, ein seliges Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er kam erst in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als sie nach langem Schweigen fragte, worüber sie sich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert hatte.

„Wenn ihr Piraten seid, wo ist euer Problem mit Dieben? Ihr stehlt doch selbst."

„Diebe? Wie kommst du auf Diebe?"

Hester erzählte ihm, was ihr widerfahren war, seit sie in jener Nacht verschwunden war, und die drei Gauner sie für ihre Zwecke trainiert hatten. Sie erzählte auch davon, wie Anamaria sie gefunden und her gebracht hatte, und welche Angst sie gehabt hatte, bis sie seinen Namen gehört hatte.

„Na ja, weißt du," sagte Jack schließlich, „auch Diebe lassen sich nicht gern bestehlen. Wenn jemand kommt, und dir dein sauber zusammen geraubtes wieder nehmen will, das ist auch nicht schön."

„Sicher, aber ihr habt doch kein Recht-"

„Aah, erste Lektion. Recht. Falsches Wort hier. Wir sind Piraten, es kommt nicht darauf an, wozu man vielleicht ein Recht hat, oder nicht hat. Recht hat, wer sich durchsetzt. Es gibt den Piratenkodex – der auch im Übrigen nur aus Richtlinien besteht – und sonst ist das einzige Recht, das gilt, das Recht des Stärkeren. Wobei der Stärkere meistens der Klügere ist. Und deine Aufgabe hier ist es, zu lernen, wie man immer der Klügere bleibt. Du glaubst gar nicht, was für ein Glück du hast! Einen besseren Lehrer als mich kannst du in dieser Hinsicht nirgendwo finden, klar soweit?"

Hester lachte.

„Nein, das ist mein voller Ernst. Pass auf, das ist wichtig: Du kannst dich auf andere nicht verlassen. Manche Leute hintergehen dich, auch wenn du ihnen vertraust, daran musst du immer denken. Mach dein Leben niemals abhängig vom Tun und Lassen weniger Anderer, das geht nicht gut. Nimm dein Schicksal selbst in die Hand, dann lacht es dir auch. Wenn du nur ewig auf dein Glück wartest, wird es den Weg zu dir nie finden, deshalb musst du immer selbst auf die Suche gehen. Aber genug Gerede jetzt, die Sonne geht unter, Zeit für's Bett. Wir haben noch Zeit, bis wir wieder ankern. Morgen erzähle ich dir von einem Schatz…"

„Ein Schatz?" Hester sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Von einem verfluchten Schatz, und ein paar Männern, die zu gierig waren, und ihre Lektion zu spät gelernt haben. Du kannst aus den Fehlern anderer lernen, das ist ein Vorteil. Aber nicht mehr heute."

Jack nahm Hester an die Hand, und führte sie nach unten in eine Kajüte, wo sie sich schlafen legen konnte. Dann stieg er wieder an Deck, und starrte gedankenverloren in den Horizont.

„Sie ist ganz schön geschickt, die Kleine. Ich hätte sie beinahe nicht bemerkt, das soll was heißen."

Anamaria lehnte sich neben Jack an die Reling.

„Ja, das ist meine Tochter." Jack grinste stolz. „Dachte ich mir doch, sie hat Talent. Das lässt sich doch ausbauen."

„Dir liegt ne Menge an der Kleinen, hm?"

Jack antwortete nicht.

„Du solltest aufpassen, was du tust. Wenn du dein Herz zu sehr an sie hängst, machst du dich damit verletzlich, und kann sehr gefährlich werden."

„Das weiß ich selbst. Dann ist das eben ein Risiko, was man in diesem Fall mal eingehen muss."

Anamaria legte den Kopf auf die Seite.

„Sollte es einem kleinen Mädchen wirklich gelungen sein, dass Jack Sparrow sich für sie aufgibt?"

„Weißt du", murmelte Jack, „ich hatte mal einen Sohn, und ich habe es geschafft, dass er mich hasst. Jetzt habe ich eine Tochter, und das passiert mir nicht noch einmal. Nie wieder.

Nie wieder."

* * *

Also dann, nur noch ein Kapitel:-) Seit dem Letzten ist ja wieder einige Zeit vergangen, aber ich werde es mir trotzdem nicht nehmen lassen, die lieben Reviews zu kommentieren :-)

**Manu2211**: Na ja, so wirklich Saures hat ihnen nicht geblüht, die haben sich ganz ganz schnell verdrückt! Hm, ja, aber die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt! Ich hasse es doch, halb fertige Geschichten rumstehen zu lassen. Entweder ich lösche die, oder ich schreibe irgendwann weiter, und da diese hier nicht gelöscht worden ist, kann man ja evtl. seine Schlüsse ziehen :D

**Megchen:** Ähm, ich scheine irgendwann mal behauptet zu haben, dass das Norri noch mal vorkommt, aber ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe … (lach) Ich hab alles vergessen, was ich mir mal überlegt hatte ;-)

Irgendwie wurden deine Vermutungen in diesem Piddelchen alle nicht so erfüllt, aber das macht ja auch nix … glaub ich zumindest!

**Traube:** Hm, Will und Elizabeth kommen in diesem Kapitel leider auch nicht vor, aber das nächste wird ja das letzte sein, und da werden sie auf alle Fälle vorkommen, irgendwie wäre sonst ja dieser Abschluss doch sehr unbefriedigend ;-)

**RavannaVen:** Vielen Dank für das viele Lob, beinahe ein Jahr nach deinem Review … oh Gott, ich hab ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen. Aber irgendwie konnte ich das auch nicht so halb fertig da rum stehen lassen. Na ja, Jacks Ziehtochter, war nicht wirklich sauer, eher erleichtert würde ich mal sagen. Die wird jetzt von Jack zu seinem Nachfolger ausgebildet, er braucht ja irgendwen, dem er die Pearl mal vererben kann, und Will kriegt sie sicherlich nicht (lach) Nu ja, soviel zu dem Thema :-)


	19. Port Royal, 10 Jahre später

Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft! Es ist nicht zu fassen! Wenn man mal bedenkt, dass ich das 1. Kapitel am 31.01.2004 (!) hoch geladen habe ... aber lassen wir das Thema. Ich bin zu einem Schluss gekommen, und es wurde auch wirklich Zeit. ;-) Ein Schluss, der viel Raum lässt für eventuelle ... Zwischenspiele? Sequels? Wie auch immer. In jedem Fall werde ich in Zukunft jede Story erst hoch laden, wenn sie vorher fix und fertig geschrieben auf meinem PC steht. Was sagt uns das also? Entweder es kommt von meiner Seite gar nix mehr, oder nur noch one shots ... maximal drei Kapitel (lach). Aber wie auch immer, kommen wir jetzt zum Wesentlichen ... man beachte im Übrigen diesen wahnsinnig kreativen Titel, mit dem ich das Ganze hier überschrieben habe ;o)

Und Mist, ich muss das Rating ändern ... diese Gewalt in dem Kapitel ... (lach) Dumm gelaufen.

Ach ja, und ein paar winzige Anspielungen auf Dead man's chest sind da drin, aber keine Spoiler, versprochen :-)

Disclaimer braucht man auch noch? Hm, nach wie vor gehört nix mir, und nach wie vor ärgert mich diese Tatsache maßlos ;-)

* * *

**Port Royal, 10 Jahre später**

Es schien ein Tag zu werden wie jeder andere in Port Royal. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich durch hunderte Fensterscheiben, und kitzelten die Nasen derjenigen, die noch träge in den Betten lagen.

Am Hafen war schon länger wieder Leben eingekehrt. Es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden, und so befanden sich viele Ausflügler am Ufer, ebenso wie Händler und Mitglieder der Marine. Gleichzeitig kehrten die ersten Fischer von der morgendlichen Ausfahrt zurück, um ihren Fang am Markt direkt anzubieten.

Ein paar hundert Meter weiter vom Kai entfernt war auch Elizabeth Turner bereits wach. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer jüngsten Tochter, denn die Kleine war krank gewesen, und Elizabeth wollte sich vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Gerade hatte sie dem schlafenden Kind die Hand auf die Stirn gelegt, als es an die Haustür pochte.

Stirnrunzelnd deckte sie ihre Tochter vorsichtig zu, und ging dann zur Tür, denn sie erwartete niemanden, und schon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit.

Als sie den unangemeldeten Besucher vor der Tür stehen sah, hob sie nur träge die Augenbrauen.

„Du kommst spät."

„Tja", sagte Jack, und betrat unaufgefordert das Haus, „ich war unterwegs."

„Verstehe." Gab Elizabeth zurück, und wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als hinter Jack noch jemand eintrat. Es war ein junges Mädchen, ein Teenager, die Elizabeth entfernt bekannt vorkam. Elizabeth schürzte die Lippen.

„Jack, zu solltest dich schämen. Du und so ein junges Mädchen."

„Ah." Sagte Jack mit erhobenem Finger. „Wie ich sehe hast du deinen Verstand eingesetzt, und bist damit zum falschen Schluss gekommen. Ihr kennt euch zwar schon, aber darf ich dir trotzdem meine Tochter Hester vorstellen?"

Elizabeth wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie hinter sich tapsende Schritte hörte, und wenig später ihre Tochter an ihrer Seite auftauchte. In einem Arm hatte sie einen Teddybär, mit dem anderen klammerte sie sich an den Rock ihrer Mutter, und sah Jack eingeschüchtert an. Elizabeth legte beruhigend eine Hand auf den Haarschopf der Kleinen.

„Darf ich euch meine Tochter vorstellen, Captain Sparrow? Das ist meine jüngste, Christine."

Jack lupfte seinen Hut und ließ seine Goldzähne blitzen.

„Hocherfreut, junge Dame."

Statt einer Antwort zog sich Christine noch weiter hinter ihre Mutter zurück.

„Oh!" Machte Hester, und grinste Elizabeths Tochter an. „Was für ein süßes Kind!"

Christine schaute mit großen Augen zurück. Offenbar gefiel ihr die ganze Aufmerksamkeit nicht.

„Deine Jüngste?" Fragte Jack. „Kann man davon ausgehen, dass du noch mehr davon hast?"

„Ich habe vier. Drei Töchter und einen Sohn, das hier ist die Kleinste, sie wird bald drei."

„Vier Kinder?" Jack pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Also da war aber jemand fleißig. Ich hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass er unbedingt ein Mädchen braucht, aber SO dringend, das hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet ..."

Elizabeth beobachtete, wie Jack in sich hinein grinste, und entschloss sich, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Stattdessen beobachtete sie die Vorgänge zu ihren Füßen. Hester hatte sich vor Christine hingekniet, und eine Hand nach dem Kleinkind ausgestreckt. Christine sah etwas unschlüssig zwischen Hesters Hand und ihrem Teddy hin und her, dann löste sie ihre Hand von Elizabeths Rock, und umfasste einen von Hesters Fingern.

„Huch!" Machte Hester in gespielten Entsetzen. „Jetzt hast du mich!"

Die kleine Christine lächelte und gab zur Antwort ein paar glucksende Laute von sich. Jack beobachtete die Szenerie mich verschränkten Armen. „Sehr hübsch, sehr hübsch." Sagte er, und wandte sich dann wieder Elizabeth zu.

„Also meine Enkel, hm?"

„Sehr richtig."

„Hast du auch Spielsachen? Möchtest du gerne was spielen?" Hester schien in ihrem Element. Christine hatte einen Arm ihres Teddys in den Mund genommen, und nickte erfreut. Dann drehte sie sich um, und zog Hester in die Richtung, aus der die Kleine gerade eben gekommen war. Hester warf Elizabeth einen fragenden Blick zu, aber die nickte nur, und so waren die beiden Mädchen bald hinter einer der großen Türen verschwunden.

„Salon?" Fragte Elizabeth, und deutete mit dem Kopf in die andere Richtung. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

„Oh, Salon", frotzelte Jack, und folgte ihr. „Ich fühle mich geehrt."

„Also", sagte Elizabeth, und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. „Was führt meinen Herr Schwiegervater zu uns?"

„Och", meinte Jack, während er im Zimmer umher ging, alles genau betrachtete, und dabei die ein oder andere Porzellanfigur in die Hand nahm und von allen Seiten in Augenschein nahm, „ich war gerade in der Nähe."

„Aha" Sagte Elizabeth nur, die sich langsam über Jacks vage Aussagen zu ärgern begann.

„Also zurück zu meinen Enkeln!" Jack drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu Elizabeth um, und begann an seinen Fingern abzuzählen. „Ich will alles wissen, Namen, Alter, wem sehen sie ähnlich – und wieso wehrst du dich eigentlich nicht dagegen? Ich meine, vier Kinder, mir hat ja eines gereicht!"

Elizabeth zog es vor, auf den letzten Kommentar nicht zu antworten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Jack Will oder Hester meinte, aber in beiden Fällen war die Aussage lachhaft. Schließlich hatte er mit Will nie zu tun gehabt, und Hester war streng genommen gar nicht seine Tochter.

„Also, da ist Helen, die Älteste, sie ist jetzt neun."

Jack hörte Elizabeth aufmerksam zu, und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft hatte sie Gelegenheit, ihn eingehend zu betrachten. Er war älter geworden, seit sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. 10 Jahre gingen auch an Jack nicht spurlos vorüber, besonders nicht, wenn man Tag für Tag der See und dem Wetter ausgesetzt war. Falten zogen sich über sein Gesicht, und in seinen Haaren meinte sie einen leichten Grauschimmer zu erkennen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie alt Jack tatsächlich war, vermutete aber, dass er bald fünfzig sein musste. Genau bestimmen ließ sich das aber nicht, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sein Äußeres mehr Jahre vortäuschte, als er tatsächlich hinter sich hatte. Seine Augen blickten noch immer genauso wach und verschlagen drein wie eh und je.

„Dann haben wir Sophie, sie wird bald acht."

Aber sonst schien er sich kein bisschen verändert zu haben. Der gleiche torkelnde Gang wie immer, der gleiche Kleidungsstil, und auch den Hut von damals hatte er noch. Nur dass er sich scheinbar einredete, Hester sei tatsächlich seine Tochter. Elizabeth wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich glaubte, oder nur vorgab, aber im Endeffekt kam es darauf auch nicht an. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass Jack Sparrow fähig sein würde, ein kleines Mädchen großzuziehen, hatte ihn immer für einen Tick zu selbstsüchtig gehalten, aber die junge Hester sah in keinster Weise vernachlässigt aus. Tatsächlich hatten sowohl sie als auch Jack einen sehr zufriedenen Eindruck gemacht, und damit Elizabeth eines besseren belehrt. Dieses Mädchen hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, jahrelang bei Jack zu leben, und scheinbar trotzdem zu einer halbwegs normalen jungen Frau zu werden. Elizabeth konnte nicht umhin, Hester dafür Respekt entgegen zu bringen.

„Und unser Sohn Eric, Sechs Jahre alt. Christine hast du ja eben schon kennen gelernt. Die anderen drei schlafen noch."

„Na dann wird's aber Zeit, dass die kleinen ihren Opa kennen lernen. Oh je, ich fühle mich alt, ich bin Opa." Jack grinste wieder, aber Elizabeth hatte das Gefühl, dass er das tatsächlich so gemeint hatte.

„Ich bitte dich, du hast einen dreißigjährigen Sohn. Was erwartest du?"

„Ach, wo du gerade sowieso davon sprichst! Wo ist er denn eigentlich, mein – ich meine, wo ist denn dein liebender Ehemann?"

„Schläft."

„Was, der auch? Um diese Zeit?"

„Sehr richtig. Ich glaube, das ist eine Art Naturgesetz. Meine Tante hatte Recht damit."

„Recht womit?"

„Damit, was sie mir mal über Ehemänner gesagt hat. Auf meiner Hochzeit. Sie meinte, Männer seien so, sie können einem sonstwas versprechen, aber wenn sie dann verheiratet sind, schlafen sie morgens länger und länger, und schließlich stehen sie vor mittags gar nicht mehr auf. Damit hatte sie so Recht, aber ich hab es ihr nicht geglaubt." Elizabeth lachte, aber Jack nickte ernst.

„Jaja, das ist so eine Sache mit der Ehe..."

„Als ob du was davon verstehen würdest!"

„Meine Liebe, man muss ja auch kein Marinesoldat sein, um zu verstehen, wie die ticken!"

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn über diesen Satz. „Ist dir klar, dass du gerade meine Ehe mit dem Militär verglichen hast?"

„Ach, das darf man alles nicht zu ernst nehmen. Du weißt schon, was ich gemeint habe." Jack begann wieder im Raum herum zu wandern, aber Elizabeth setzte sich endlich, und sah ihm stumm bei seiner Wanderung zu.

„Also ich muss sagen, ihr habt wirklich ein sehr schönes Haus." Stellte Jack fest. „Sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Deine Idee, nehme ich an." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, aber Elizabeth antwortete trotzdem.

„Zum Teil. Das meiste hat mein Vater eingerichtet, als er noch lebte. Hier haben wir schon gewohnt, seit wir in Port Royal ankamen."

„Verstehe. Eine Schande, dass ich noch nie hier war. Kann ich dem entnehmen, dass Governor Swann nicht mehr unter und weilt?"

„Er ist schon vor sechs Jahren gestorben, er war schwer krank."

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich mochte den Mann, ehrlich!"

„Schon gut, es ist ja einige Jahre her."

„Und wie geht es meinem hochverehrten Commodore? Habe ja ewig nichts mehr von ihm gehört!"

„Der ist zurück in der Heimat, schon lange. Du fällst sozusagen nicht mehr in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Er ist aber mittlerweile Admiral."

„Und, verheiratet?" Fragte Jack nebenbei.

Elizabeth biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie mochte dieses Thema nicht. Vor ihrer Hochzeit hatte sie ein langes Gespräch mit James Norrington geführt, und erst da war ihr richtig bewusst geworden, dass der Mann sie aufrichtig geliebt hatte, und wie sehr sie ihn in Wirklichkeit verletzt hatte, auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, genau das zu verbergen. Es war ja nie so gewesen, als hätte sie Norrington nicht leiden können, sie hatte ihn durchaus gern gehabt, aber als am Schluss alles gesagt war, hatten sie sich gegenseitig nur noch alles Gute gewünscht, und seitdem hatte sie den ehemaligen Commodore nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Natürlich kam hin und wieder Nachricht aus England, und sie hatte traurigerweise festgestellt, dass es mit James Norringtons Karriere zwar steil bergauf ging, aber er wohl noch immer allein lebte. Hin und wieder befiel sie sachte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber Will hatte schon lange herausgefunden, wie er das effektiv bekämpfen konnte – die Resultate lagen in ihren jeweiligen Betten und schliefen den Schlaf der Unschuldigen.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte sie nur, und Jack fragte auch nicht weiter, wenn auch vermutlich nur, weil es ihn nicht wirklich interessierte.

„Um mal wieder auf das zurück zu kommen, was du eben gesagt hast, über deinen Göttergatten – höre ich da einen gewissen Frust heraus? Die Ehe auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal was, hm?"

„So war das nicht gemeint, da hast du was falsch verstanden. Es läuft nach wie vor wunderbar, aber es stellt sich eben irgendwann ein gewisser Alltag ein, wenn du dir das irgendwie vorstellen kannst. Aber an unseren Gefühlen füreinander hat sich nichts geändert."

„Ja wenn du das sagst", meinte Jack gleichgültig. „Aber wenn du es dir anders überlegst, du bist auf der Pearl immer willkommen. Auch mit deinen vier kleinen, wenn du willst."

„Die Pearl existiert also noch?"

„Natürlich existiert sie noch!" Meinst du, ich pflege mein Schiff nicht ordentlich? Was für eine Vorstellung, die Pearl existiert nicht mehr! Nur über meine Leiche!"

„Na dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung", stellte Elizabeth fest.

„In allerbester Ordnung."

„Und Hester?"

„Was soll mit Hester sein?"

„Na ja, lebt sie mit dir auf der Pearl, oder wie kann man sich das vorstellen?"

„Wo soll sie sonst leben? Natürlich auf der Pearl. Sie soll das Schiff schließlich mal erben, das Talent dazu hat sie. Großartige Piratin. Wird ein guter Captain sein für mein Schiff."

Elizabeth wollte etwas erwidern, aber in diesem Moment sah sie, wie sich hinter Jack die Tür öffnete, und ein ziemlich verschlafener Will den Raum betrat.

„Ich habe deine Stimme gehört, aber-"

Er brach ab, und starrte Jacks Rücken an, als hätte er einen Geist vor sich. Jack drehte sich um und musste grinsen, denn Will sah jetzt aus, als würde ihm jeden Moment die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen.

„Du ... du..." stotterte Will, und ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken.

„Sag nichts!" Jack hob großmütig eine Hand. „Entschuldigung angenommen, ich verzeihe dir."

Will blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Wie bitte?" Stieß er schließlich hervor.

„Na ja, also auch wenn man es nicht glauben könnte, bist du ja wohl mein Sohn, und seinen Kindern verzeiht man doch alles."

„Also wenn es hier etwas zu verzeihen gibt, dann bin ich ja wohl derjenige ..." Will sprang auf und redete sich in eine Rage, die minutenlang nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und hörte aufmerksam zu, während Elizabeth nur kopfschüttelnd das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub, und etwas murmelte, dass sich verdächtig nach 'Männer ...' anhörte.

„Also", unterbrach sie den Redeschwall ihres Mannes schließlich mit lauter Stimme. „Macht was ihr wollt, aber ohne mich, ich gehe nach den Kindern sehen."

Und damit verließ sie den Raum. Stille trat ein. Will sank erschöpft wieder in seinen Sessel und starrte schmollend wie ein kleines Kind auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Jack wartete einen Moment ab, ob der Andere noch mehr sagen wollte, aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Also, Spaß beiseite", sagte er. Will schnaubte, blieb aber ansonsten ruhig. „Mir scheint, du bist in den 10 Jahren kein Stück reifer geworden..."

Will sprang wieder auf.

„Erzähl du mir nichts von Reife, das wäre ja gerade so, als wollten mir Murtogg und Mullroy was übers Schwimmen beibringen!"

„Na ja, so würde ich das nicht-" Weiter kam Jack nicht, denn in diesem Moment war Wills Faust direkt auf Jacks Nase gelandet. Der gab einen unartikulierten Laut von sich, und befühlte seinen Riechkolben, um festzustellen, dass seine Hände voller Blut waren.

„Also ich denke, dass du ein wenig überreagierst, mein Lieber!"

_WUMM._

Jetzt hatte Wills Faust Bekanntschaft mit Jacks Magengrube gefunden. Jack stand auf, und schleuderte Will quer über den Tisch.

„Früher hast du sowas wenigstens noch mit Schwertern gelöst, das hier ist so – unkultiviert!"

Will stürzte auf Jack zu, aber der packte seinen Arm, und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, bis Will vor Schmerz aufschrie. Als Jack los ließ, rieb er sich einen Moment lang mit verzerrtem Gesicht sein Schultergelenk, bevor er sich wieder auf den Älteren stürzte. Eines gab das Andere, und es hätte vermutlich noch schlimmer enden können, hätte Will nicht irgendwann einen Kerzenständer genommen, und ihn Jack über den Kopf gezogen.

Elizabeth, die von dem Krach alarmiert wieder ins Zimmer stürzte, fand ihren Mann keuchend neben Jacks bewusstlosem Körper stehen, beide blutüberströmt und verschwitzt.

„Ich glaube, das nennt man ein Déjà vu", murmelte Will, während Elizabeth erschrocken zu Jack rannte, wo sie dann erleichtert feststellte, dass er noch atmete.

„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Brauste sie auf. „Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, kann man sowas denn nur mit Gewalt lösen? Kann man nicht mal miteinander reden, wie normale Menschen? Aber nein, wir sind ja Männer, wir schlagen direkt aufeinander ein, ganz wunderbar!"

„Das waren 10 Jahre aufgestaute Aggression, die verziehen sich nicht einfach so!" Verteidigte sich Will.

„Hätte es nicht gereicht, wenn du ihn einfach nur weiter angeschrieen hättest?"

„Hätte es nicht, weil er auf alles einfach nur einen blöden Kommentar hat! Hätte er sich mal ein bisschen betroffen gezeigt, ein kleines bisschen Reue, aber nichts! Nur dummes Gerede!"

„Oh Gott, ich habe einen Barbaren geheiratet", seufzte Elizabeth, und versuchte, Jack auf das Sofa zu ziehen. „Würdest du mir jetzt wenigstens mal helfen, damit ich ihn versorgen kann?"

Scheigend hoben sie Jack zusammen auf das Möbelstück, bevor Elizabeth Will schließlich weg schickte, und sich um den noch immer bewusstlosen Jack kümmerte.

Als Will eine Stunde später in den Salon zurückkehrte, fand er einen noch etwas benommen wirkenden Jack vor, dem Elizabeth gerade einen Verband um den Kopf anlegte. Seine Frau sah ihn nur missbilligend an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zuwandte, und es vorzog, Will zu ignorieren.

„Alles gut?" Fragte Jack ohne Ironie.

Will brummte etwas unverständliches.

„Es ist wirklich mein Ernst, Will, sei mir doch nicht mehr böse, ja? Es ist doch alles schon so lange her, und was haben wir schon zusammen durchgemacht."

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut." Will plumpste in den Sessel gegenüber. „Warum bist du eigentlich wirklich hier?"

„Ich habe eben deiner Frau schon gesagt, ich war gerade in der Gegend."

„Ach ja."

Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen, blieb aber stumm.

„Obwohl, ich dachte, vielleicht könnt ihr mir helfen ..."

„Ich wusste es." Stellte Will fest. „Wäre ja wohl auch zu viel verlangt gewesen, wenn du nur wegen uns her gekommen wärst, was?"

„Können wir das Thema nicht ein für allemal begraben? Bitte."

Das letzte Wort ließ Will jeden noch kommenden Protest im Halse stecken. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er 'bitte' jemals ernst gemeint aus Jacks Mund gehört hatte.

„Wie können wir dir helfen?" Schaltete Elizabeth sich ein.

„Also, es gibt da ein kleines Problem", stellte Jack fest, und wühlte in seinen Manteltaschen herum. Schließlich schien er gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hatte, und förderte ein vergilbtes altes Stück Papier zu Tage, das er auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

„Was ist das?" Will runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist eine Zeichnung. Eine Zeichnung von einem Schlüssel."

„Ach, sag bloß."

„Ganz genau. Und dieser Schlüssel gehört zu einer Truhe, und diese Truhe suche ich."

„Und was genau ist in dieser Truhe?"

„Tja, das ist eine längere Geschichte. Was wisst ihr beide -" Er sag zwischen Elizabeth und Will hin und her. „-über Davey Jones?"

**E N D E**

**

* * *

**

Wie lange hab ich drauf gewartet, endlich diese vier Buchstaben unter ein kapitel setzen zu können (lach). An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich nochmal ganz herzlich für alle lieben Reviews bedanken, die ich im Laufe der Story bekommen habe, und natürlich die letzten wie immer noch kommentieren:-)

**Megchen:** Was wolltest du davon auch groß mitkriegen, das war eine spontane Entscheidung, und hat auch nicht lange gedauert. Ein Nachmittag, mehr nicht. ;-) Nein, es hat wirklich nicht mehr lange gedauert, das letzte Piddel, zur Abwechslung mal. Bin stolz auf mich ;o) Das Norri kam ja jetzt doch nochmal indirekt vor! Das letzte Kapitel ist irgendwie ganz anders geworden, als ich gedacht hab, aber das is okay ... und ich hab auch nochmal ein bisschen sinnlose Gewalt eingebracht (rofl) Ein bisschen Will-Mobbing, extra für dich ;-) Auch wenn Jack was abbekommen hat ... aber das musste sein, das war die Aggression. Dass Will aggressiv ist, ist ja schon lange klar ;D

**Manu2211:** Och, Jack gibt Kindern Rum, die müssen sich ja dran gewöhnen ... na du hast schon gut angefangen mit deiner Ohrfeige, Will hat dafür den Rest erledigt (lach)

**RavannaVen:** Hm, nein ich glaube, Jack bereut die Entscheidung eigentlich nicht, aber vielleicht gibt es ja tatsächlich ein Sequel ... haha ;) Bei meinem Tempo kann das aber eeeeeewig dauern ... wenn überhaupt!

Hm, würdest du Wills Zustand jetzt als eingekriegt bezeichnen? So mehr oder weniger, würde ich mal sagen ;)


End file.
